Vampire and the Priest
by Yanvi
Summary: Naruto, the newly appointed exorcist, went for his first solo mission with his guidance, Kurama. His journey become more interesting as he encounters a nightwalker, a silver haired vampire , Kakashi. Yaoi, AU, Lemon. NaruKaka
1. Intercept

_**Vampire and the Priest**_

I was not intending to write this story at all, as I really want to finish off the stories that I have started and that Yondaime has been in my head for these two weeks already, telling me to write the most disturbing smug that I have ever thought of…. Sigh… man, seems your son is better at persuasions, Gome-nasai, hotoni, Yondaime- sama… please forgive me and enjoyed this fiction, which I got hold of the idea when I was talking to the people on the NaruKaka forum on baidu (a chinese website).

As always, nothing technically belongs to me other than the story line and whatever I have type below. Sigh

Yanvi

O o o o o O o o o o O

_A bright sunny day, in a village in the vallery_

A man who was wearing a long, black priest gown walking towards the white painted church at the edge of the village, right in front of entrance to the forest. As it was a really warm day, the man put down his brown coloured and rather torn suitcase on the ground, so that he could free his hand to wipe the sweat away from his face.

As he took of his black hat, his golden hair exposed under the sun and it was as bright as the highest quality gold one have ever seen. He bent down and fletch a canteen from a cotton bag that was tied along with his suitcase. He has a quick slip and then passed the metal can to the orange fox-like creature that was on his shoulder.

The fox drank from the bottle without question and wipe its mouth with one of its nine tails. "Hurry up," it ordered in its hoarse voice, "it's only 10 more minutes walk and I can't wait to get inside."

"Hai," the priest replied, while he took out a notebook from his jacket pocket leisurely. "I am slightly nervous, Kurama, as this is my first solo mission… It's alright to travel with Asuma or Gai sensei as they know almost every Reverend in the world, don't know whether they will think I am too young…"

"Tch," the fox replied, "Sarutobi send you out alone means that he has faith in you, be more confident and, come on," it hit the man's head with its tail, "get going _now_, I can't stay any longer under the sun."

"Hai hai…" the priest took up his belongings and continued his journey. The village was peaceful and the villagers were friendly as he received a few gentle nods as he made his way though the centre of the village.

As the fox said, he reached the metal gate of the church within 15 minutes and he pushed it open gently. Since it was only a small village inside the valley, the church was rather small, even though it was carefully maintained as the white paint reflected the sun light graciously. The garden was also maintained delicately as there were flowers as well as butterflies. He approached the front door steadily and stopped as the fox pulled his hair. "What is it, Kurama?"

One of the fox tail pointed at one of the tree along the stone path. The priest looked up and there was a man sitting on one of the branch, holding a bright orange covered book and looking at them. He was wondering why the fox stopped him, as there was nothing wrong with a man sitting there since the church was opened to public and everyone was free to stay as long as they wished.

Before he could raise his question, the fox spoke, "Kakashi."

The man saluted casually, "yo, Kurama. How's thing going?"

The fox did not reply and jumped towards the tree and landed 20 cm away from the man's feet. "I am fine. How's An-san?"

"He is very well, thank you," the man, Kakashi replied and then turned his gaze from the fox to the priest who was standing below them.

The priest looked at his companion first and then turned his attention to the man, where their gaze met. He withdrew his gaze quickly and redness flushed his face slowly.

Kurama smirked, but broke the ice, nonetheless, "Naruto, this is Kakashi, Sasaki Hatake Kakashi. You remember the silver hair man that visit Sarutobi every year?"

The priest, Naruto tilted his head and thought, "ano… that man is called Dark or something like that, right?"

Kakashi chuckled, "please don't let An-nii hear this. He will definitely shred you into pieces."

Kurama dropped his head as he tried to hide his smile, and found it interesting to see the priest face gone white, "Naruto! That guy is Sasaki An, the leader of the clan; and they are vampires."

"Vampires!" Naruto cried and pulled his dagger out, "so this is the one that we need to deal with, Kurama?"

Kakashi looked at the fox, pulling an expression of 'have you actually taught the boy properly;' and then turned to the man, "don't you know that we, Sasaki are friend of Konoha?"

"It sounds familiar… But I am not good at academic studies, Iruka sensei always said if my focus on books is as good as my physical skills, then I will be as clever as Shikamaru."

Kakashi chuckled as he closed his book. Then, he swung himself down, with his legs acted like a hood and grasped the branch. As he was upside down, his silver hair fell under the gravitational field. He leaned forward and sniffed, "you smells delicious," he stated. Without the presence of the Kyuubi, Kakashi could finally detect Naruto's true scent; the scent that he has missed for a long while. He cursed the Kyuubi secretly as then now he realised why he did not manage to find his love for all these years. He could not resist but licked the face in front of him, outline the whisker marks with his pink tongue.

Naruto jumped rapidly and covered his face with his left hand, face reddened, "what are you doing?"

"Didn't you just hear that I am a vampire, Ekusoshisuto kun? If you don't mind, can I have you as lunch?" Kakashi grinned, still with his body upside down.

Before Naruto could get his cross from his pocket, Kurama poked the vampire with its tail, "please don't tease him, Kakashi. And Naruto," it rolled its eyes, "cross is no use for a vampire like Kakashi." It jumped down from the tree and moved towards the church, "stop embarrassing yourself and I need to rest now. Kakashi, jai-na." Although it actually did not want to encounter the said vampire again, it doubted that it would be their last, as from the vampire's eyes, it knew that his young protégé was the vampire's latest target.

Since Kurama started walking off without him, Naruto decided to follow, but was stopped as a figure shoot out from the soil like an enormous tree.

Naruto was shocked and dropped his suitcase as the 'tree' spoke, "Kakashi- senpai, An- sama is looking for you. You are late again!"

"Ma…" Kakashi ruffled the tree's black hair gently, "I don't think An-nii will mind my absence. Besides, Tenzo, it's too sunny for me to leave."

"Mataku…" the said tree, Tenzo mumbled, "I know you are fully capable to leave this place without burning your skin." But he opened his arms, and expecting his senpai to drop. "We really need to get going, senpai."

"Hai hai," Kakashi let him fell down freely as he was confident that Tenzo would able to grab him faultlessly. He turned to Naruto; "I guess I will see you around then, Ekusoshisuton, iie, Naruto."

O o o o o O o o o o O


	2. Conversation

_Author's Notes_

_SanDemonMax-Cenation Citizen: Gomen, my bad, careless mistake, I didn't know Naruko is on the list =.=/_

_Prescripto13: arigatou, I am thrilled to see your review!_

_dreamer1084: haha.. well as mentioned previously on forum, going to portrait a joousama uke sensei and wanko seme Naru-chan, kaka.. and yea, I thought it would be funny to see Tenzo shoot out from the ground, as I got the idea from Zetsu on recent episode. _

_slatedfox: great that you like it!_

O o o o o O o o o o O

Naruto threw himself on the bed happily, as he finally could have some peace and quite. Since it was such a small village, the clergy was keen to hear more about the practice that they carried out as exorcist, as well as the journeys that they made, as most of the clergies tend to stay in a particular village for almost half of their lives.

Kurama simply smirked as it tried to find the most comfortable place on the couch to lie on. It adjusted the cushions with its tails and decided to land on the largest one.

"Ano sa… Kurama, what is Sasaki? Why I did not encounter any of them before?" Naruto asked leisurely, while looking at the moon through the window. It was a clear night and the full moon was hanging in the sky peacefully.

The fox did not reply straight away, but smirked shamelessly. "I should inform Iruka sensei when we make our way home, so that he can have time to prepare extra homework for you to do."

"Hey," Naruto pouted, "not funny. It's hard to not to fall asleep in class, even Iruka sensei is the one who is lecturing."

"Whatever," Kurama replied, and raised its head suddenly. "Good day, An san."

Before Naruto could wonder why the fox said that, he saw a silver hair man stood at the windowsill outside. "Argh!"

The man's chuckle was like silver bells, "may I come in, Ekusoshisuto – kun?"

Naruto looked at Kurama who remained on the cushions and then turned back. He grabbed his night robe and put it on before he opened the window. "You are?" he asked the intruder.

"Sasaki An," the man replied as he stepped into the room, and avoided the bed graciously. "I heard that Kurama has come to this village, I may as well pay you a visit. Hope I have not disturbs your sleep." He stretched out his left hand, offered the fox his palm.

The fox looked at the offered hand and then his protégé. "If you are tired, you can go to sleep first, Naruto. I guess An-san and I can go to his place instead."

"No," Naruto said quickly, "you still have not answer my question, Kurama. I want to know!"

The fox looked at the vampire instead. As if An understood, he retreated his hand and sat next to the fox instead. "What you want to know, Ekusoshisuto- kun?"

"I am not Ekusoshisuto – kun, please just call me Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto, as he dropped himself back to the bed. "And that, what kind of vampire are you, An – san?"

"Normal vampire, of course," An grinned, showing his white fangs, "and I understand your confusion. But for us, Sasaki, we are elegant; and unlike the unwise fellow that needs to be hunt down by the Konoha, we did not enjoy hunting wildly, though we still like to have our meals to be served differently _sometimes_." He moved and stood in front of the man. He raised his hand and grasped Naruto's chin firmly, "and that, Naruto- chan, an ekusoshisuto like you, is still far too young to encounter missions regarding our clansman," he grinned deviously, " besides we have our own team to deal with the internal affairs. Hence… can I borrow Kurama away now?"

Naruto stared at the vampire in annoyance, even though he was actually, slightly frightened by the strength that the vampire was displaying. He then looked at the fox who has stood up already, making sure that he was safe. "If Kurama is interested, An- san."

"Great," An smiled warmly as he released his grasp. He straightened his left hand in the air, "Kurama, you ready?"

"Mataku…" Kurama replied as it jumped to the bed, "you Sasaki are all weirdoes. I don't understand why you all love to tease the ekusoshisuto, is that _that_ fascinating? Naruto," it turned, "don't worry, An- san is just making fun of you. I will be back by sunrise, okay?"

"Yea…" the man replied quietly.

"Cool, oyasumi," the fox said as it disappeared along with the vampire to the dark sky.

As soon as the pair disappeared from his sight, Naruto dropped his body back to the mattress. He could not deny that he was weaker, relatively, but then he was only 17 and he did not even know how old the vampire was. He rolled mindlessly for a few minutes on the bed and carelessly felt asleep.

P p p p P p p p P

In his dream, there was a silver hair man lied on top of his nap. He could feel the soft threats as he brushed the hair lovingly. He could not remember the man's name nor he could see the man's face. But he knew, that was his lover, the man that he loved for so long, as he never was so close to anyone, not even Sandaime ji-chan or Iruka sensei.

"If you dare to forget about me, I will come back to haunt you every life," the man whispered.

However, he did not view it as a threat, but bend down to kiss the man instead. "It's my pleasure to have you haunt me everyday, so that I can be reassure that you are with me all the time…" he wanted to call the man's name, but somehow, he could not remember at all; and the man was slowly fading away, no matter how hard he tried.

He opened his eyes suddenly, and realised that he was covered in tears. "Ka…" he murmured, trying his best to figure out the name. He really wanted to know, as he could not believe that he actually has forgotten. It was not something that could be forget easily, the name of his most important person, his true soul mate.

He sat up and wiped his tears away with his sleeves. He looked at the couch and Kurama has already back and sleeping on the cushion softly. It was a nice, sunny day outside the window, but somehow his loneliness clouded his mind. Even though the fox has been with him since he has memories, but somehow he always felt lonely. Even though Sandaime ji-chan and Iruka sensei treated him as their sons, it was different, as he has no parents. Even though he has good friends like Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba, it was different. The man that was in his dream rang the bell, opened the door that he tried to hide. He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. He scooped up a handful of cold water and washed his face. He patted his face, and smiled at his own self though the mirror. After all he was Uzumaki Naruto, the man who was working towards the Kage, the leader of Konoha Exorcist Unit of the Church. He would not be upset that easily, and instead, he would find the name and the man that he has just dreamt.**_  
_**

O o o o o O o o o o O

TBC.

With so many things that I need to write and the heated, which welcomed initially, but not now, summer has finally arrived in England, I will be doing some travelling, and so it _maybe_ a while before I upload the next chapter, but I will try my best. ASAP!

Looking forward to hear your reviews!

Yanvi

p.s. same as other stories, all the stories that I posted have already have a structured, it just a matter of time, so don't worry, they will end, one day.


	3. The Child

_Author's Notes_

_Another update! Looking forward to hear your reviews!_

O

On the other hand, once An and Kurama left the building, another silver hair man approached the pair. "An-nii," the figure pouted, "he is too young for your taste."

Kurama rolled his eyes helplessly, as he was right; his protégé was the latest interest of the vampire. However, the older vampire simply chuckled. "Kashi- chan, since you know it's not my cup of tea, don't be so stingy, just joking."

Kurama sweated as he heard the vampire's statement. He has been away from the vampire community for a while, since he took up Naruto's guardianship, but it was Sasaki An, one of the oldest vampire in the world. He thought that the man wouldn't change that easily, or actually this was one of his true sides? Nonetheless, he decided to remain silence, as he knew that his favourite sake was waiting for him.

An ruffled the younger vampire's hair softly, as they reached a small villa, "I know what you want, Kashi- chan, I have signed the papers; you won't be summoned unless necessarily."

"Arigatou, An-nii~" Kakashi replied in a slightly higher pitch, and disappeared, leaving Kurama in shock.

An beamed as he opened the metal door. "Seems you have not seen the other side of Kashi-chan," he said as he warmed up the sake in the kitchen.

Kurama settled himself on the fainting coach by the balcony and replied unhurriedly, "not at all, An- san, I have only met Kakashi in a few gatherings and I hardly talked to the boy at all."

An placed a wooden tray, along with a pair of ochoko and tokkuri on the table. He sighed, "but you obviously heard of the rumours, I suppose. No matter how hard I try to suppress the detail, I doubt you and other bijuu did not know about it at all."

Kurama grabbed one of the cups with his tail, and drank the content in one go. He closed his eyes, letting the liquid burnt his throat. "Of course we heard of it, but I did not nail into the detail. Since Minato's death, I have been accompanied Naruto for these years."

An titled his head, deciding whether the fox was pretending. After a few second, he decided the fox was oblivious. "I am not talking about that, but the _incidents_ happened 100 years ago as well as 300 years ago," he supplied softly. "You know what I mean…"

The fox opened his eyes widely and looked at the vampire as if he just threw out an enormous bomb. "He…?"

"Hai…" An replied tiredly, only at this moment, he acted according to his age. "There's nothing I can do other than sealing the boy up with my curse. He was Sakumo's son. In every aspect, as his guardian or as his leader, I have the duty to take care of him."

Kurama sighed softly, as he stretched one of its tail and tapped the vampire's hand gently, "nothing you can do. Sennin has told me before, when I was younger, that there would be a Sasaki falling for the Light. I did not realise that Naruto was the light and Kakashi is the one."

"That's obvious, as nobody actually believe in it at all, and not even Riku-san himself. It was a myth, even for vampires of my age."

"So…" Kurama hesitated, "what are you planning to do?"

An refilled both ochokos, "nothing," he replied calmly. "If it is necessary, I will seal Kashi- chan again. But since you are accompanying the boy, I feel that I have the obligation to notify you, as even though there is only a small amount of time left, you are Naruto's guardian until then."

Kurama sighed again, "seems Minato has bad luck and attract problems everywhere."

"It's actually opposite, Kurama," An encountered, "really. I think that Minato is a rare genius that only suffering can show his greatness. If there is no obstacles, it would not amplify his talent and we know that clearly, he has."

The fox did not deny nor agree, but simply used it tail to fill their clay cups with more sake. He gazed at the round, full moon quietly along with the vampire. It has more than hundred years since he met the vampire, who was paying a visit to his master. To him, time has never altered anything, but even though the vampires were immortals, it actually did shaped the vampire. He has changed, Kurama could tell, because of the young silver haired vampire.

P

On the other hand, outside the church, on the tree where Naruto has first met the silver haired vampire; there was the said vampire, sitting on the same branch, looking at the same full moon. He has a terrible headache, for which he would never inform his beloved aniki, as he knew that he should not break the older vampire's heart anymore. He knew that all along, as he aware of the missing of his memories plainly. He understood that his aniki has chosen to bear his sadness, just because he was his favourite, as they were not brothers in blood.

He remembered the emptiness when he first woke up, in a cold stone cell. He remembered the pain that was shown in his aniki's eyes. Throughout the decade, dis-contiously, he managed to retrieve part of his missing memories, the reason that he was forced to put asleep and locked in that cold stone cell. Once he encountered the ekusoshisuto, he could see the face of the man that he has dreamt of for years more clearly. He wanted to know the man more, and wanted to stay closer to the man. He sighed softly as he needed to gather his focus to do his daily training. With his punishment, he has to make sure he has kept his body well; he could not bare the cost of waking up lifelessly. He has owed his aniki too much, he could not add extra burden for him, as he was the leader of the clan; he simply has too many issues that he needed to address to. He sighed.

Suddenly, a raven appeared at the tip of the tree. His skin was so pale that, under the moonlight, it looked like the finest marble. "Kakashi- san," he bowed, "Yamato taicho is asking for your presence."

"Why Yamato didn't come personally, Sai? What has the team done again?" the vampire asked leisurely as he placed his soft gaze on the raven.

"I think one of the men has accidentally activate an ancient scroll. Yamato taicho is working on it, as he ordered me to come to you, as he would not want to disturb An- sama in such later hours."

Kakashi sighed softly as he closed the book that he has opened on his lap. He stood up swiftly and straightened his clothes. Sai bowed softly and disappeared, as Kakashi turned his gaze to the window, where a blond was sleeping. "Naruto, oyasumi-nasai."

O


	4. Strawberry and Cream

_Author's Notes_

_Strawberry and cream is one of the favourites, it is one of the best thing that happened in an english summer! As I mentioned in my other stories, as I am moving house at the moment, I have not much time to write at all, so gomenasai for my MIA._

_Nonetheless, enjoy this chapter! And looking forward to hear your reviews!_

_Vi_

O

For the next few days, apart from the time when Naruto was inside the church to attend the service or the time when he was visiting the clients' place, he saw the vampire almost everywhere, most of the time, as if the vampire was following him. He turned to the Kyuubi, "na... Kurama, is it just me or what... that Kakashi guy is following me everywhere dattebyo."

Kurama chuckled, as he tried to hide his concern. Since the older Sasaki told him the incidents and the past, he was concern. In some aspect, he wanted to protect the boy by not letting the boy to see the vampire; but then, seems it was not fair and that he was not such a harsh person, despite many believed the opposite. He poked the boy's head with its tail, "I think you are way too sensitive, Naruto. This is such a small village, it's not that difficult to see people in the public area."

"Right..." Naruto echoed, "so since the Sasaki is friends with Konoha, I can talk to him, right, Kurama?"

The fox rolled his eyes, "I am not your mother, baka. Do whatever you want." Even though he somehow wanted to say 'yes', he could not; if faith was playing the trick, even him, the Kyuubi could not run against it. It was obvious, as he could see the pain and the burden that the older vampire has taken over in order to protect the younger.

With Kurama's silence permission, Naruto padded towards the silver haired vampire who was sitting on one of the chair by the table by the opened window.

"Kakashi," he greeted, "can I sit here?"

The said vampire smiled softly, "why not?" He gestured the man to sit as he greeted the Kyuubi, "Kurama."

Kurama countered, "Kakashi." Although he was curious, he could not ask, as the vampire was actually on leave. He wanted to know the progress of the extraction that the Sasaki were doing in the nearby valley. He wanted to know about the scrolls that they have managed to dig out from the ancient graves. He sat on the brightest area on the table, enjoying the sun shine.

"Na... Kakashi, I thought your kind don't really like the sun, why you are here in the cafe in the middle of the day?"

"Well, cause I am old enough?" Kakashi grinned as he answered the one of the most stupidest questions that he has encountered. As one of the genius in the clan, he only has attended the academy for 3 years, while he was taught personally by his aniki, An, and his assistant, Kuzuhiko instead.

"Haha..." Naruto laughed slightly uncomfortably, as he realised that it was a rather stupid question. He then was saved by the waitress who came to place what Kakashi has just ordered, as well as taking his order. He ordered a iced coffee for himself as well as iced tea for the Kyuubi.

He looked at the strawberry and cream that Kakashi was eating. The strawberries were really attractive. The redness was radiating under the sun and the juice was bursting out as Kakashi crushed them with the back of his spoon. The white of the cream looked immaculate, just like the gown that Mother Mary has worn. He looked at the way that Kakashi delivered the red fruit into his mouth. The juice stink his lips even more redder, for which Naruto could not help, but imaging how the subtle flesh would look like after the owner has just have his main meal. With the pale skin, the silver haired vampire just looked like the strawberry and cream that the vampire was having. He swallowed his saliva slightly difficultly.

Kurama observed closely and none of the details have escaped from his eyes. He sighed softly as he wiped his mouth with a piece of tissue paper. He felt so uncomfortable to be there, right next to them, as he felt that he was a third wheeler, a light bulb that was so shiny. He began to understand why that the older Sasaki did not stop the pair. He doubted that there would be anything that could stop their attraction towards each other. It was really down with fate. He has been with the man since the day of birth. The man has friendly characteristics which attracted both male and female, young and old. But, never, he never found the man interested in anyone, neither human nor monsters. The man told him the requirements for his ideal partner, and he really doubted that the young vampire has fulfilled any of them. He was not thinking that Kakashi was a bad partner, as he was one of the most loyal and talent Sasaki as he was told. However, with the incidents that An told him, he wondered whether it was a good idea for it to happen again. Or maybe, at least not under his watch. He stood up in one liquid motion, "hey, Naruto, I suddenly remember that I have issues that I need to talk to An- san, don't forget to go back to the church for the Service this afternoon." He then turned to Kakashi, "do you know where An –san would be in this hour?"

Kakashi titled his head, and took a small moment to think, "I think he will be at the villa at the moment, shall I get Tenzo here, so that you can get out of An-nii quicker?"

"Iie, it's fine, Kakashi. I will go to the villa to check, doumo," Kurama said as he jumped out of the cafe window.

"Is Kurama really close to An- san?" Naruto asked as he witnessed the fox's departure. "He wasn't seems to be this close to An-san, when we were back in Konoha."

"Sa..." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders lazily and put another spoon of strawberry into his mouth. "I am not that close to Kurama and that, An-nii are always on the good terms with others."

"Oh..." Naruto replied mindlessly, as he returned his focus on the strawberry and cream that was in front of the vampire.

Kakashi grinned as he put the spoon full of strawberry right in front of Naruto's face, "Arh..."

"Ha?" Naruto was puzzled and slightly shocked by the sudden appearance of the spoon.

"You have been staring at my dessert, you must be really desperate to try out," Kakashi chucked softly, "go on." He flipped the spoon in a very small angle, inviting the man to take the offer.

Naruto flushed as he did not realise that his stare was actually that heated. He took the spoon without a haste, as he would not want to embarrass himself further. "Doumo," he murmured as he savoured the taste of the fruit. It was sweeter than he expected and the cream dissolved, once it reached his tongue.

"Nice?" Kakashi asked, as he observed the man's face, enjoying the view of the man that he loved for centuries.

"Yes, it is," Naruto replied as he swallowed the last drop of the juice in his mouth. He looked at the way that Kakashi licked his spoon with his pink tougne; he could not control, but flushed again, as he realised that he has shared the same spoon with the man. Normally, he was not someone that cared about these little details, but somehow, he just felt that with this vampire, he changed. He could not help but thought of the thin, but subtle lips that the vampire has. He thought of the lips that he has been dreaming of these few days, since he met the vampire by the church. He stood up abruptly, as he heard the church bell ringing, "gomen, I got to go. See you next time." Without waiting for the vampire's reply, he dashed out and left the cafe, leaving the vampire grinning deviously.


	5. Gardening

_Author's Notes_

_Actually, I really don't mean to do another update as I still have lots of packing to do! Argh! But nonetheless, since I have the urge to type, I may as well do it and upload. Therefore, please forgive me for the typo, grammatical mistakes or whatever that is, as I have really, to be honest, did not re-read it. _

_Prescripto13: Yea, I was getting more crazier these days... having random ideas all over the place, as unlike my other story, Nocturne, this is actually less structured as I have not got a firm and clear idea of how the middle would be like, as though I have already decided how the ending would be like... p.s. and for the Kurama bit, you will know more as the story progresses XD_

_dreamer1084: as what you said, so for this chapter, I kind of "played" around, having them to tease each other a bit, though I am not certain whether it was written in the good way... hahaha..._

_krito1389: thanks!_

_O_

Since that day he flew off in a hurried manner from the cafe, Naruto somehow didn't know how to talk to the silver haired vampire again, as he was slightly embarrassed by his own thoughts. He didn't know why that the vampires would have known the man that he has been dreaming of for days. Since that day, after the meeting in the cafe, the dreams were getting more vivid; he could begin to be able to hear his lover's voice. He wanted to ask the vampires, especially Kakashi, as he felt that the vampire began to remind him so much, as if he was in his dreams even during the days.

He began to have the need of touching the vampire which the idea really shocked him. However, he recovered quickly as he was the most unexpected exorcist in the Konoha unit.

He pushed aside his thoughts as he rolled up his black shirt. He has promised the clergy that he would do the gardening, as it was not much to do anyway, saving the old man worked under the sun.

As soon as he arrived at the garden with his tools, he noticed that the silver haired vampire that he has been thinking of all the time was actually at the same tree that they first met, and was reading the bright orange covered book.

He looked at the man for a short moment, and then decided to ignore the vampire as seems the latter did not acknowledged his presence and dug his nose deeply into the book. He turned around and kneeled down onto one of the patches that he needed to work on. He used a trowel to dig holes into the ground and placed the shoots that he collected from the nursery the moment before. He hummed softly as he worked.

Actually, Kakashi did notice Naruto's presence, but he chose to ignore the man, as he did not like to take the initiative. He was somehow slightly upset that the man did not talk to him since that day. He did not understand what has gone wrong, so he decided to dig into his book, while closely observing the man .

He was slightly burnt by the view that was displayed in front of him. The man that he loved was working under the sun, with his sleeves rolled up, showing his lean but muscular arms. He was attracted to the way when the man brushed his sweat off with his back of his hands. The movements were so gracious, and that they reminded him the times when they were together as one. He tried to distract himself by digging into his favourite book even harder as he actually did not want to make the move, even though, theorically, he did; when they were in the cafe last time. But then, it was hard to resist. He missed the man badly. The only thing that he has really hid away from his aniki was that he remembered more than An would have expected; and that he told no one as he would not want to upset his beloved silbing any furthermore.

Naruto slowly, but eventually completed his transplants. The only thing that he needed to do was to water them, making sure they have enough water. He turned on the drizzle, gently spray the plants, moistening the soil. Suddenly, he has an idea; he has not put a plank on anyone for a long time. Therefore, he walked along the garden with the pipe, watering the plants as he went along. He accidentally pointed the pipe to the vampire's direction and tried to spray the latter with water. However, as Kakashi was a vampire, he moved before the water reached him.

This trickered Naruto's heart to fight. He tried a few more time and each time getting more intense. However, he failed miserably, as at the last attempt, Kakashi used a jutsu to rebounce the water, right onto Naruto, making all his clothing soaked in water.

Kakashi put on his cloak, covered his head and transported himself right in front of the man. "Daijoubu? You seems not in shape today."

"I... I am alright dattebyo..." Naruto murmured as he took off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest, while rubbing the water off from his face with the sleeves. "I did not know vampire know how to use jutsus."

Kakashi chuckled, trying to hide his heated gaze, "there're lots that you did not know about us, the Sasaki, Naruto. Not many people manage to obtain the knowledge, as half of the exorcists won't even have the chance to work with us anyway."

"I see..." Naruto continued to murmur as he has just embarrassed himself again. Other than getting the man wet, he actually got himself wet, actually, extremely wet. As he was brushing his hair with his fingers, he realised that the vampire was standing right next to him, under the sun. "Kakashi, daijoubu? Standing right under the sun?"

"Arh... I am still okay. This cloak is designed to the way that it will protect us from the majority of the sun, even though it is slightly on the heated side."

"Then don't stand here," said Naruto as he pushed the man back to the shadow of the tree, "stay under the shade!" He pulled Kakashi's cloak off after they were well within the shadow. "Better?"

"Yea, doumo." Kakashi turned as he wanted to have his cloak back.

But as he turned, Naruto realised that he could not take his eyes off the vampire's neck. As the cloak was rather inappropriate for such warm day, Kakashi has unbuttoned his shirt, in order to have his body to cool off. Pale skin was exposing between the two white fabrics; and his blood was suddenly rushed towards his lower region.

He was relief as he heard his stomach. He realised that it was already tea time, therefore, he decided to invite the vampire to have tea with him. "I don't have blood to offer, but, fancy to have some tea with me, Kakashi? Father Joshua has baked some awesome scones that goes well with the strawberry jams that he made too!"

Kakashi grinned, "well, why not?" He then for once, put on his cloak again. "Let's go!"

Naruto beamed, "sure!" Although he wanted to see a bit more of the flesh, he sighed relievingly as he was not certain whether he could control himself anymore. He did not understand, and totally not willing to make his mind clear; he began to want to jump the vampire, which was one of the worst idea that he has ever thought of, that was for certain. But nonetheless, he was glad, as at least he got hold of the vampire's attention and having tea with him for the second time.


	6. Dreaming

_Author's Notes_

_Quick update, so I am off to catch the train, so will reply your reviews next time, so please drop me your reviews!_

_O_

Naruto drew out his leather skin diary from his drawer again, as it was time for him to do his route, which he has adopted since he was 5, when Iruka sensei bought him his first journal. He flipped open the book to the open page, tipping his pen into the ink pot. He titled his head, recalling the time that he spent with the vampire this afternoon. He sighed softly as he picked up his pen to write.

He didn't know why, still, but he really felt that he was attacked by the silver haired vampire. He really did not know why. After not talking to him for this week, he felt that he missed the vampire. He missed the presence of the vampire. He really didn't know why and how, he felt that his body has drawn towards the Sasaki.

He rubbed his eyes as it was getting late; he needed to go out first thing in the morning, to the next village, in order to see one of his clients. He took off his cloak, as he moved his way to bathroom, hanging the cloak by the door. He bent down as he scoped a handful of water to rinse his face. He grinned softly as he thought of the vampire's hands; the slim, delicate hands that the vampire has.

He looked at the cushions, Kurama just appeared and dropping his body onto the cushions. "Kurama?"

"Hey, Naruto," Kurama replied lazily, "how's today?"

"I am alright. Kakashi came this afternoon," Naruto smiled warmly, "we have a good time."

Kurama wiped his forehead with his tail, as he rolled his eyes. He knew that he has not been around all the time this week, but he did not feel that they would be that attacked to each other. "Oh…. Kakashi…" he replied slowly, "but I don't think you will be seeing him that often," he said as he adjusted its tails. "The Sasaki is way busy at the moment, and I doubt An-san can let him off."

Naruto looked curious as well as slightly disappointed. "What's going on with the Sasaki?"

"Kakashi did not tell you?"

"No…" Naruto flushed, "we talked about something else…"

"Huh… I… see…" Kurama grinned deviously, as he was glad that he was not there to witness such event, "the Sasaki is doing an extraction nearby. They are doing a serious research that dated even older than Sennin's time, even before when I was created…"

"Oh…" Naruto countered mindlessly. He was not keen on historical facts and that he was not good at it either. His skills were only enhanced during the time when he travelled along with either Asuma or Gai sensei. "Anyway," he said as he sat on his bed, "oyasumi, Kurama, we have to go to the next village first thing in the morning."

"Alright…" Kurama murmured, "oyasumi, Naruto."

O

Naruto stood in the darkness. He stood there calmly, as he has seen this view for a few times already. He was waiting for the memories that his lover wanted to show him. He found it scary initially, but after the images that he was shown, he trusted his instincts; the man that he loved would not harm him.

He stood there quietly as he was deep in thoughts. He now could hear the man's voice, feeling the man's presence. "My love…" a voice called him, "please remember me…"

"Hai," Naruto replied, "hai… Please tell me what's your name, I want to call you. I still can't think of your name, please…"

The voice sighed softly, as a pair of pale hands cupped his face, "I cannot… go-me… you need to figure it out yourself… my love, go-men-na."

The darkness was withdrawn and Naruto approached the red light that was at the end of the tunnel. He stepped out and was stunned by the fire that was burning the whole village down.

There was a silver haired man there in front of the fire, with his back facing him. He thought the hair was silver, as the hair was reflecting the redness of the fire. The man was holding a katana, which was still dripping in blood. The man looked up, and Naruto saw his tears sliding down and absorbed by the soil. His long silver hair blown by the wind as he wiped the sword cleaned with his sleeves. "Naru… I have killed the entire village for you, please rest in peace and I will find you again. Wait…"

But before the man could finish his sentence, a masked man, who also has silver haired shew up. He made a few hand seals quickly; and a stone coffin popped up from the ground.

"Wait…" Naruto raised his hand as he wanted to stop the man. He did not know why, but he did not want the man to be trapped in the coffin. The man turned and looked at him. As the man was facing against the fire, Naruto could only see the only blue orb that was flooded with tears. "Naru…" the man whispered, and that Naruto ran, trying to draw his distance closer. "Wait!"

However, the man and the coffin fade into the darkness, no matter how hard he ran.

"Ka…" he screamed as he jumped out off the bed. "Wait…" He opened his eyes abruptly, and the only thing he could see was Kurama's black orbs.

"What's wrong?" the fox asked calmly. "You are having a rough sleep?"

Naruto wiped his sweats off with his sleeves, as he replied, "I… I… I… really don't know, Kurama… In my dream, I saw my lover was trapped in a stone coffin."

"Stone coffin?" Kurama stopped his movement as he heard the words. "You are certain?"

"Yes, I saw a masked silver haired man pushed the man that I love into a stone coffin, and there was nothing I can do!"

"Shuuuu…" Kurama blocked Naruto's mouth with his tail. "Calm down. It's just a dream. Whatever happened has already happened, nothing you can change." He brushed his tails, as he tried to hide his concern. He knew what the man has seen, as An has shared his memories with him. He knew who Naruto has seen in his dreams; he needed to inform the older Sasaki, as seems the destiny has once taken over the dominance, seems even the Sasaki's jutsu could not seal all the memories, or simply the fact that they have underestimated their bond. "You are okay now?"

Naruto brushed off the orange tails, "yea… Doumo, Kurama… I am feeling bit better."

"Good, then get yourself freshen up, as you are getting late."

"Right."

Kurama pulled a note pad with its tail and scribbled his message on the top layer, once the man was disappeared from his sight. He folded the paper into a fox shaped and blew his breath on it. The paper wiggled as it strengthened its legs. "Go to An-san," he ordered and let the paper fox jumped out of the window. He looked at the blue sky and sighed. The wheel of fortune has once begun its cycle; and this time, seems he could not escape from it.


	7. Blood Covered Memories

_Author's Notes_

_Dreamer1084: Well, I was catching the train for my holiday this time instead, so it was cool! _

_Prescripto13: lol great that you like it as I am seriously enjoying writing it!_

_Guest: yea, Naru-kun can't really get away from Kashi... but then, sadly, I am going to send Kashi away +.+_

_Even though this is a rather sad chapter, I think, the next chapter would be better. I just somehow felt that I should have include this little addition of the Sasaki before writing the lovey-dovey NaruKaka, as I need to get though some of my plots, I suppose... Anyhow, please tell me how you think of this._

_Vii._

_O_

Kakashi was on the way to his aniki as he saw the paper fox standing at the hallway, looking for an opening for it to squeeze its tiny body though. Before the animal tried to turn its body as flat as it's original shape, he stopped the origami animal, "hey, I am going to An-nii, you want to come with me?"

The fox looked up, judging the trustworth of the vampire. It bent down its head slowly, and Kakashi grinned as he offered his palm. He has not seen these paper animals for a while, since he was not as active in clan's bussiness as he used to be. He was glad that Kurama found him trustworthy enough. He held the paper fox up to his chest, as he made his way though the doors.

He stood right outside the far end of the villa, at the innest part of the building, by the patio that lead towards the swimming pool. Before he wanted to knock the door, the voices inside stopped him.

"An-sama…"

"Kazu… orgh… kun…"

"An- sama, please stop talking," the first voice said in concern. Kakashi obviously knew the voice; it was Kazuhiko, An's assistant, his previous mentor. Kakashi was very concern as he never heard of the older Sasaki was being sick. The older was very healthy, as far as he aware. For a vampire to vomit, it was an extreme case and that he was very certain that the vampire has not been out for battle for a long time. There should not be any serious injury. He opened the door without asking as he knew that his aniki would not lock his door normally, during the day.

"An-nii? Kazu-nii?" he spoke softly as he walked in. "Kurama sent you a paper fox and I come to deliver it." Although he was intending to talk to the summon that he received unexpectly, he was not keen to talk about it anymore, as he now aware of his aniki's health status. He walked towards the bathroom, as he found no one in the study.

A blue haired man rushed out before Kakashi could reach the door. "An-sama is busy, Kakashi, you can leave the message with me."

"But, Kazu-nii, An-nii…" Kakashi refused to go.

Before Kazuhiko could speak, An spoke weakly as he moved towards the door, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief, "Kashi-kun?"

Kakashi dashed to the older vampire and lifted the latter in the bridal style, while Kazuhiko retreated to the study, preparing a few bottle of portions. The older vampire was really light. Kakashi only missed the latter's presence for a few days, but seems the older Sasaki was really sick as his face was unusually grey. "An-nii, what has happened?"

"Just some old, stupid scrolls…" An whispered softly, "daijoubu…" He stopped as he was placed on the couch, and Kazuhiko passed him a large mug of warm blood. He drank the content without hesitation and only spoke again once he finished, "Kazu-kun, what did Kurama want?"

Kazuhiko hesitated as he looked at the younger Sasaki and then the older. He spoke nonetheless, "the memory jutsu, An-sama."

An closed his eyes and then re-opened again. He placed his gaze firmly on Kakashi, "tell me, Kashi, how much you remembered?"

Kakashi dropped his head and refused to look at his aniki. "More… more than you have expected… An-nii… but I didn't tell you this as I don't want to get you concern."

An beamed bitterly, "Kashi… don't you understand, I have sealed your memories so that you won't suffer too badly. Unlike humans, we will be still around for hundreds of years. I have sealed your memories twice, but I cannot do it anymore." He wiped the blood that leaked out from the corner of his mouth, "tell me, why do you love him that much?"

"I don't know… An-nii…" Kakashi whispered, "go-men, I really don't know… Ni-san, only if I know… you see, I have tried to not to look for him, I have tried to stay away, but I am simply drawn towards him."

An sighed softly as he pressed his fingers on Kakashi's thin lips. "I know, Kashi. I understand. You always were the clever, but stubborn boy that I saw when I visited Sakumo."

"An-nisan…"

"Don't worry about me, just follow your heart, and listen to the voice that is guiding you. Density will lead you to the path that you need to walk, we, Sasaki, know that clearly."

"Ni-san…"

"Just tell me how's he, compare to the previous two."

"He is still the same. He still has the warmest grin that I have ever seen. I love the way that he talks; although he is loud, his voice is warm and cheerful; it gives people a sense of hope. The only different thing is that he works for the Konoha, which I found it rather ironic. However," Kakashi flushed, "he is still _him_, the man that I have in loved for centuries. The presence of him simply made me feel warm."

An grinned as he tried to tug away his concern. "I think I don't need to know more, do we, Kazu-kun?"

The assistant finally spoke after a long period, "iie, An-sama. I think our Kashi-kun is once again fallen in love."

"Kazu-nii!"

"Mine… mine…" Kazuhiko said softly, "as always, I will support your decision," he darkened, "even though it has been tough and painful, I know that An- sama," he paused as he kneel down beside the older vampire, as he brushed the latter's hair softly, "will be there to support you…"

Before the assistant could say furthermore, he was bitten by the older vampire and he kept his lips sealed as he could feel his blood flowing towards the older Sasaki's mouth.

Kakashi looked away as he felt that he felt that he was kind of like third wheeler. Even though his aniki always claimed that he did not love his assistant; however, he did not see their relationship that way. He always felt that his aniki loved the assistant. As a non vampire, the man has much more previlage than the clan assistants through out the Sasaki history. He covered his face with his hand as he could not wait to have his fangs nail into his lovers neck, tasting the warm blood. He has not drink from living creature for 100 years. He licked his fangs as he tried to control his urge. He still has to wait, as he did not think that the man has fallen in love with him and that it was almost the time of the year; he would not be around soon.

"Kashi..." An moaned as he lifted his arm and offered it to the said vampire, "drink if you need, I am still alright…"

Kakashi placed a small kiss on the exposed skin, "iie, my aniki, I will only drink my love's blood alive. I have promised him 110 years ago and I would not break it, even he is not with me now."

"As you wished," An whispered as he brushed his fingers across Kakashi's face.


	8. Swimming

_Author's Notes_

_Thank you so much, as once I got time to re-read my chapters, there were so many mistakes TAT, hotoni, thanks for reading it!_

_This chapter is longer than usual as I liked the plot and that funny enough, while I was swimming, I almost chocked as I suddenly was scared by Yamato taicho's ghoul eyes and that's where I got the idea from. Therefore, I have to give the credit to my beloved taicho. Doumo, Yamato taicho!_

krito1389: Gomen, lack of inspiration these days, hard to produce lemon; and that I have to sort out their emotion first! QAQ

dreamer1084: well, you will know later... I am going to send Kakashi away, but not now as I have a few more ideas to write... I didn't have a solid story structure for this one, so I am kind of messing around. hahah.. And for the memory jutsu, it's not exactly gone, still there are parts of Kakashi's memories are locked, just that An-kun has underestimated the love between them. And for Konoha... just can tell you that Naruto's previous deaths were related to Konoha, but not because he was against them or killed by them...  
p.s. 痴情的老師不好嗎？

_Prescripto13: glad that you like it, doumo! And for your question, the hint is that when An-kun told Kurama about the incidents happened 100 & 300 years ago... If you still have no idea, then you will know more when I revealed the truth! Once again, thanks for your support. lol_

_Vii._

_O_

Since thyat day, Naruto has not seen the vampire, he guessed as what Kurama has told him, the vampire clan was busy with the extraction that they were doing. He was intending to invite the vampire to go to the summer festival together, but now, he just called the thought off his mind. He would be only staying in the village for a few more weeks, as he needed to go back to submit his reports, as his tasks in the village were almost completed.

He closed his prayer book as he stood up. He has a slightly longer than usual conversation with the fox yesterday and that he actually was not clear of himself either, to be honest. He truly did not know how he actually felt. He has been taught to love the God, served him as much as he could. He was taught that one day he would fall in love with a member of the opposite sex; and would take her as his life long partner, forming a new family, in order to produce their offsprings, to inherent the blood and the skills as the exorcist, the name of Uzumaki. Although he was not been told that all immortals were the enemies of the church, he knew that some of the teachings suggested a rather negative reactions towards a positive relationship. He sighed again softly, as he closed the chapel door behind him. From what the fox has been telling him, he was relieved as he got the fox's support and that it has provened the fact that the Kyuubi was actually not a member of Konoha, just as what he was predicting few years ago, when he began to understand the polictical situation

inside the unit that he was told and have placed his loyalty to.

He pushed his thoughts aside as he put his cloak on, as he wanted to have some fresh air, and that a short walk in the woods was not a bad idea. He closed the chapel door quietly. It was a rather cool summer night; the wood was quiet and peaceful.

He tried to not to think about anything at all as he made his way to a foreign part of the woods. He has only come to this village once when he was still under Gai, and since then, he wanted to come back to this forest as, even though this particular wood was ancient, it has not have the typical mystery, dark element in the air. Of course, for now, he knew that it was due to the existence of the vampire clan; but, nonetheless, it did not extinguish his interest towards the land.

As he walked deeper inside the woods, he could smell a stronger scent of barbecue. His stomach groaned as a response. He rubbed his abomen softly as he made a sharp turn, toward the direction where the smell was flowing from.

As he drew the distance closer to the source, he could smell stronger of blood and he could began to hear whispers in the bushes around him. He placed his hand on his dagger that was covered by the cloak, as strong smell of blood was never a good thing.

However as he reached the edge of the woods, he was stunned. He saw Kurama was sitting on the edge of a large swimming pool. "Kurama?"

"Naruto," the Kyuubi addressed relaxingly, as he pushed the plastic straw back to the glass, "what's up?"

"W-What's going on here?"

"Konbanwa, Ekusoshisuto- kun," a voice said as a silver haired figure poked out from the water. "Fancy a swim?"

Naruto stared at the figure for a moment, as he was thinking who it was. "No thank you, An san. Is Kakashi around?"

An grinned softly, "he should be here soon, as I have sent him off to collect something for me." He unrolled his towel and wiped himself dry, as he approached the bar. "Anything for you?" he asked, while pouring himself a glass of water.

"Juice is fine," Naruto answered quickly, as he did not want blood for late snack. "I did not know there is a swimming pool here."

An chuckled, "have you met Tenzo?" He pointed at the man who was floating on the water peacefully, "he is my proud mokuton user. We have made a deal with the villagers. We maintained the pool for them every year as a token of our friendships. I have my own pool at the villa, but we normally come to have a larger gathering once every year as my pool won't be able to accomodate."

"I see..." Naruto focused on the glass that the vampire leader gave him. Before he could look for the man that he was missing, he was pinned to the bar by another figure. Either An or the raven that he has seen before moved, and that he wanted to tear their grin as the vampires were simply grinning deviously.

The figure that pinned him on the wood sniffed closely, as Naruto could feel his warm breath. "You smells delicious, Ekusoshisuto- chan..." he whispered lowly and hungrily.

Naruto was regretting, deeply; as once he saw Kurama and An, he has let go of his dagger. He really should have hold on to it, as no matter how friendly the Sasaki was with Konoha, he should have known. He turned his slight to the elder and to the fox, but none actually reacted to his request.

However, within a split second, a white blade stood between the vampire's fang and his neck. The vampire looked up and his face turned black. He hissed dangerously, "Kakashi."

"Arashi," Kakashi addressed coolly, "didn't you know that this is my prey?"

Arashi, the attacker, straightened himself up and stared at Kakashi's white blade dangerously, "why should I border? Even though you have obtained the Tsuki, I refused to believe that you are the best swordsmen in our clan."

"Really?" Kakashi looked at the man from the corner of his eyes, still leaning against the bar, right next to Naruto, "so are you challenging me?"

"Kakashi," Naruto whispered softly as he was not expected. He simply wanted to take a short walk, and now seems it became an internal conflict of the Sasaki. He looked at Kakashi and then to An, who was still grinning.

Obviously, Kakashi sensed Naruto's tension; but if he did not stand up for himself, it would not do him any favour; after all, he was one of the main assistant of his beloved aniki. "Daijoubu," he whispered softly to the blond. He swing his white katana.

"An- sama," Kazuhiko finally spoke, "you sure we don't need to stop them?"

An kept his grin as he stood up graciously, "am I invisible today?"

Arashi kneed down quickly, "iie, An- sama."

Kakashi simply put down his katana, "An-niisan..."

An looked at the men, "Arashi, I gave you permission to challenge Kakashi if you want, but then you held the responsibility for your own injury."

Arashi kept his head low and bowed deeply, "hai. Please pardon my absence."

After the vampire's departure, An smiled at his otouto and pulled Kazuhiko to fall into the water. He bit firmly into the assistant's neck as he pinned the man against the wooden swimming pool wall. Since the show was over, the others returned to their original location and some were feeding each other, while Kurama was no where to be seen.

"Ano sa..." Naruto spoke lowly as he noticed that he was the only human that was not attached to any vampire. "Kakashi..."

"Nani?" Kakashi asked as he placed his katana back to the koshirae. He tried to withdraw his gaze from the man's collar. He was tempted, as the others were feeding.

As if Naruto noticed his gaze, the man pulled his collar uncomfortably. "Ano... I don't know what has just really happened... But if... If you want, Kakashi... I..." He swallowed his saliva difficultly, "you can have my blood."

"You're serious?" Kakashi questioned as he shew his white fangs. "I may drink you to death."

"H-hai... I trust your control, Kakashi," Naruto flushed as the vampire pressed him firmly to the wood.

"Arigatou..."Kakashi murmured, "Naru..." He pierced his fangs firmly into the thin soft skin. He ignored the short painful moan that the blond made as his whole body was screaming and rejoicing at the arrival of his lover's blood.

He felt that he was alive, for once. He felt that he was a traveller in the desert, desperate for water. He was loved. His heart beat strongly and firmly because of the blond that he held in his embrace. His only love has returned to him.


	9. Tsuki

_Author's Notes_

_Another chapter! Thanks for all your support as usual!_

dreamer1084:seems you're really hopeless in bullying our taicho... but it's fine la... i know he is too adorable... wakakak... well, to me, i think Naruto is more oblivious type person... so he would only realise his emotion more in this chapter. hoho

krito1389: thanks. see whether you like this chapter too.. kaka

Prescripto13: 白Thanks, glad that you like it. I was not intending to write much regarding Arashi, but I actually might, at the end... I love having a small walk in the woods, but it only applies to cooler climate as i really don't want to feed the mosquitos. of course I don't mind feeding a vampire, if he is as handsome as Kakashi, or even An *blush*

Vi.

p.s. regarding the katana, Tsuki is actually meant moon and Sumizome is actually meant (black) ink tainted, which really fit with the meaning of An.

OooooO

Even if Kakashi has realised that his aniki and his mentor were observing him closely, he would have not the time to care. His body was screamed, embracing the presence of his lover's blood. His cells were regenerating quickly, without the presence of the disguise jutsu, he still looked like 26 years old. He could even feel the presence of Naruto's warmth, even at the tip of his digits. Every single cell of his embraced the presence of the fresh human blood. He could tell that the Tsuki was echoing the rejoice that he was feeling.

"He is really the best successor of the Tsuki, An-sama," Kazuhiko whispered by An's ear, as he was still pinned against the swimming pool wall by the latter. He pressed on his shoulder slowly, where there was a old wound that was created by the said katana. If he was not injured by the katana, he would not have been the vampire's assistant. If he was not there on that day, he would have not known some of the bitter truth that the vampire clan has been hiding away all these years. Obviously, most importantly, if he was not there, he would not have met the most important and precious man in his life.

"Truthfully, Kazu-kun, throughout all these years, I have of course doubt my judgements. However, passing the Tsuki to Kakashi isnever something that I would regret. Under the thin coat of moonstone and kyanite, the mithril core concealed an empty chamber right in the middle of the blade. When Kakashi activate the chamber, the lightening that was produced reminded me of Raikiri..." An licked the bite wound with his tongue softly, "he remind me of Sakumo most of the time..."

"Hai... It does to me too, when I took over his tutoring. But then, it was not something that we have the choice. Sakumo-san said that it was necessary."

"I know... Kazu-kun, there was nothing we could do about it... Riku-san gave me his prevision upon his death bed to me. I was entrusted the task, under the name of Sasaki..." he sighed, "no matter how much burden it has costed me, I have to see it right to the end."

"An- sama..."

"Daijoubu, Kazu-kun. I won't ever let Kakashi to know that. It's better for him to stay in the dark, unaware of the truth." He placed a soft kiss on his assistant's lips. "I think we have given the love birds enough time, let's go."

OoooooO

On the other hand, Naruto was stunned by his own feelings. When he offered Kakashi his blood, he was not sure why that idea jumped out from his mind. He was not sure why he found the said vampire looked lonely, when other vampires were busy with their feeding. When he looked at An and his assistant, he did not understand why he felt that the assistant was loved. Even though it looked painful, he found the assistant's expression peaceful and loved. He could tell that the man was relaxed in the vampire's embrace and somehow he wanted to say that the man was enjoying the time with the vampire.

Obviously he did not know anything about Kazuhiko, but he trusted his instinct. He felt that he wanted to give it a go, giving his precious blood to the silver haired vampire that he has been thinking of since the day when they first met.

Truthfully, it was not as painful as it seemed. He could tell his blood flowed into the vampire' fang by the power of osmosis. He could feel the presence of the vampire clearly; not just because he was right inside of the latter's embrace, but he sensed the vampire's aura. The vampire's musky scent filled every single inch of his lung and the joy of the presence of his blood spread around them. The impulse of joy passed though his skin from where their skin rubbed against each other. The sensation was so rich that as if he was not simply giving blood, feeding the vampire; but making out with the creature. It was not a predation, but a act of coitus.

"Kakashi..." he murmured.

"I am here, Naru..." Kakashi replied quickly as he heard his name. He withdrew his fang and licked the wound clean with his tongue. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Kakashi... I..."

But before Naruto could pursuit his sentence, An and Kazuhiko interrupted him. "Ne... Kakashi, we have not have the chance to practice for a long while, interest to fight against me?" An asked as he drew a blackest katana that one has seen, out from its shield.

"An-nisan, wouldn't it be slightly inappropriate to use the Sumizome for this kind of duel?"

An grinned shamelessly, as he swing the sword and pointed at Kakashi, "but if I don't use my dearest Sumizome, then I doubted there's anything that can withstand the true power of the Tsuki. Don't forget, Kakashi, you were the one who suggested to use it during the selection of the nest holder of the Tsuki."

"I remembered, Ni-san." Kakashi sighed helplessly as he drew out his sword. "Naruto," he turned his gaze softly to his left, "could you stay with Kazu-nii during our duel? It's safer to stay beside him."

"Ok-dattebyo." Naruto answered and walked off.

As soon as Naruto stood next to Kazuhiko, the fight begun by An, who dashed toward the other at his full speed. Of course Kakashi could see An's move clearly and dogged graciously, and turned his attention to attack his aniki's leg.

"Daijoubu?" Naruto questioned softly, "seems they are serious-dattebyo."

Kazuhiko grinned and that his gaze never left the pair, "don't worry, is just kenbu that An-sama and I have taught Kashi-kun years ago." He studied Naruto's expression with the edge of his gaze, "He is one of our best student. I am sure that he would be okay. Besides, isn't the scenery beautiful. The contrast of black and white; the silver of the Sasaki; and the gracious movement of their body. To the Sasaki, swordsmanship is not just a way to protect and to fight. It is an art."

Naruto rubbed his head uncomfortably, "ano... I don't really know much about the art of swordsmanship..."

Kazuhiko chuckled as he withdrew his gaze from the clash of the katana, "it's an instinct. There is no need of study. Just use your heart; and i am pretty sure you actually know it without realising it. From the day when you realised that you could not remove your gaze from Kakashi-kun, your heart already knew. The way that Sasaki demonstrate their swordsmanship are different from the others. The kenbu is not just a set of movement, but also the harmony between the user and the sword." He chuckled as he realised that he has turned into the tutoring mode, "nonetheless, Naruto-kun, come and take a seat." He sat himself down on the bench, "it's not something that you can see daily. Every Sasaki have learnt the move, but not with the presence of the Tsuki and the Sumizome."

Naruto sat as he was told. He fixed his gaze on the younger vampire. Kakashi's movements were almost identical to the ones that he has been dreaming these few days. Witnessing how the vampire stretched his arm, moving his body, he could not help, but wondered how it would be like if they were intimated, the time when they were joined as one.

In some part of him was confused and deeply puzzled; but he used to react purely upon his instinct. Even though his body was not familiar with the presence of the vampire, he knew that it was a part of his soul that was screaming, echoing the presence of the vampire. Knowing more about the vampire enabled him to firmly believe in the identity of the man that he has been dreaming of; and that he would try his best to keep the relationship, if there would be one, going.


	10. Turkish Delight

_Author's Notes_

_Another chapter! Thanks for all your support as usual!_

dreamer1084: exactly like what you said, you totally got my hint. To me, the reason that Naruto fell in love with Kakashi is more due to the fact that they are linked up with their soul., which in some way, it is my explanation to why there is love in first sight; and it kind of explains how love develops.

Prescripto13: doumo. To be honest, I love describing the emotions that Kashi-kun has... ^O^ totally don't know why.

krito1389: well, as the story develops, you will know more about the truth; and that to be honest, what Naruto was planning to say, I am not certain either, as when I construct the chapter, I did not actually figure out what he was going to say... Orz.

Vi.

OooooO

The pratice between An and Kakashi only stopped when An ran into Kakashi in full speed, and for which he caught the latter unexpectedly. "Catch'ya," he whispered victoriously, as he dropped himself into Kakashi, who lifted his arms in order to pull his katana away from the older Sasaki.

"An-nii," Kakashi murmured embarrassingly, "you have tricked me again."

An grinned deviously as he spoke, "it's really late, Kashi-kun, I am relying on you to escort our guest home, as Kurama has other issue that he has to address."

Kakashi looked at his aniki with his eyes slightly wide opened, "really?"

"Of course, my silly boy. It has been a long day; both Kazu-kun and I have an important meeting to attend."

Kakashi's expression slightly darken, "the elders?"

An did not reply directly, "don't worry about it, Kakashi. Everything is still under control."

"Hai..." Kakashi replied obediently as if his aniki did not want to provide him an answer, he knew the reasons and he trusted the older man. He withdrew the Tsuki silently and approached the pair who were sitting on the bench. "Kazu-nii," he nodded gently, and then turned his gaze to the young blond. "Naruto, it's getting late, let me walk you home."

"I am not a girl, Kakashi," the blond protested immediately. "I am perfectly fine to find my way back to the chruch."

Before Kakashi spoke, Kazuhiko interrupted, "Naruto-kun, just let Kashi-kun to walk you home. An-sama has promised Kurama that he would return you in one piece."

"So are you indicating that you want to stay away from me then, Naruto?" Kakashi spoke silently.

"Iie, I... I..." Naruto replied quickly, but he did not manage to find words to fit in. "This is not what I meant, Kakashi... Please walk me home then-dattebyo." He rushed out his sentence with his face flushed.

Both Kakashi and Kazuhiko tried their best to hide their devious grin, and the latter disappeared without a word.

The remaining men stood there in a slightly oddward state. "Ano-sa..." the blond took the initiative and broke the silence, as they walked along the small footpath through the wood. "Do you like the Turkish delight that Kazuhiko-san made?" He raised the small black silk bag up, "I never tried one and it tastes delicious."

"Glad you like it, it is one of my favourite confectionery." Kakashi grinned softly, "and Kazu-nii's recipe is one of the best that I have ever tried."

"Really?" Naruto took one of the pink cube out of the bag quickly, "so do you want one?" he offered.

However, Kakashi did not pull out his hand to take the cube. Instead, he bent down slightly and took the candy by his mouth directly.

Naruto flushed as the tips of his fingers brushed against the thin lips. He withdrew his hand quickly and in order to hide his embarrassment, he took another piece from the bag and pushed into his mouth quickly.

Obviously, Kakashi noticed the flush and so he remained silence and savoured the pink cube, filling his mouth with the scent of Damascus rose. As he expected, the blond recovered quickly.

"Ne... Kakashi, how to you normally kill your time? It seems so long-dattebyo." Naruto asked in a carefree way, as he licked his fingers, removing the flour.

"Ma... Nothing much really," Kakashi answered also in a carefree manner, "read a bit, ran some of the errands for An-niisan and take charge of our clansman swordsmanship classes, as you now know, I am the holder of the Tsuki."

"Oh... I see, it seems quite boring-dattebyo..." Naruto rolled his eyes as he popped another cube into his mouth.

"Sometimes it does, when we have done that year after year." Kakashi chucked cheerfully, "but then, it is interesting to meet someone that is different; someone that is least expecting."

"Hahaha, really?" Naruto asked and remained flushed as he caught the hint. The vampire was not referring anybody, but himself. "Then, why don't you get a partner? Just now, it seems that your clansman have found their mates."

"I used to have," Kakashi dimmed. "Before I have loss him." He turned and faced the blond, he looked into the blue eyes profoundly. "I am waiting for him to come back. I am waiting for his soul to come back to me. No matter how much he has changed, I am sure that he would have found me, if he actually border to engrave my existence deeply in his soul."

As Kakashi spoke, in some part of Naruto's soul, he was rejoicing, wanting to response to the vampire's calling. However, on the more conscious part of him, he actually felt bitter. He could tell that the vampire was deeply in love with his previous partner, which somehow, this fact upset him. He took another piece of the Turkish delight, but somehow, the sweet did not manage to sweeten his mood.

"But," Kakashi continued, "if he never come back to me, I have to learn to let go. After all, it's only us, the vampires have no choice. Mortal souls are much smaller than ours; they did not have the previous memories nonetheless."

"Oh..." Naruto responsed softly, and changed the topic as seamlessly as he could. "Ano-sa, I am going back to Konoha soon, as my mission here is getting the end. Will I ever see you again? Seems you guys are kind of busy here-dattebyo."

"I will be definitely see you again, Naruto," the vampire replied. "I need to go to Konoha someday next month, fancy meeting up sometimes then?"

"That's great-dattebyo." Naruto's expression was suddenly more cheerful. "So how can I contact you?"

"You can either use the Konoha bats or ask Kurama to give you one of the paper foxes," Kakashi spoke as he stopped by the church gate. "Well, this is it."

Naruto opened the gate slowly as he would not want to wake up Father Joshua. He wanted to talk to the vampire more, but he was not sure how. "Ano-sa..." he paused, "so I will see you when you are in Konoha, yea?"

"No problem," Kakashi replied crisply. He also wanted to stay longer, but he knew he should not. Even though he was truly planning to go to Konoha soon, he was not certain whether he got the time. Furthermore, he already began to miss Naruto's warmth, as well as his blood. He began to feel less confidence. He wondered how long he could keep himself away from the man. He wanted the man to fall in love with him again.

"So..." Naruto tried his best to produce a sentence, "yea... I hope I will still able to see you before I go..."

"Don't worry," Kakashi replied rapidly, "I will be around."

"Great." Naruto pulled his signature smile, "so oyasumi-nasai."

"Hai. Oyasumi," Kakashi replied and stepped forward, with his left hand holding the gate. He placed a soft perk on top of Naruto's forehead. "Sweet dream."

"You too-dattebyo." Naruto turned his gaze away from the vampire slightly, "good night, Kakashi."

Kakashi simply stood there until Naruto was out of sight. He took out a similar black silk bag from his trouser pocket. He opened the bag and picked out another pink cube. "You have already forgotten, my Naru... You remembered when I met you 100 years ago. It was not my favourite confectionery, initially; but it's your favourite." He sighed, "but nonetheless, you like it."


	11. Konoha

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_Thanks for reading and espeically thanks for the ones who left their reviews, glad to see them._

_S划ince I am in the mood, so it's one of the quickest update I have ever made since my time here on FFN. ^O^. I should have update my other work, Nocturne, which actually I have already plotted down all the main chapters. I wanted to write our dearest Yamato taicho, but somehow, just simply not the mood. It's kind of getting too heavy, I suppose... sigh..._

_dreamer1084: well... sadly, I think this story is leaning more on the BE side, so has to have a few sad chapters to keep the plot going... don't know why I am keen on writing a BE... being a S, just like what I said on tieba..._

_krito1389:not exactly a month, just that they are going to see each other next month, which hopefully, should be next chapter or 2._

_Prescripto13: Doumo, glad that you like it. _

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

_OooooO_

A week later, at the train station

Kakashi arrived just 5 minutes before the train that Naruto planned to get on scheduled to depart. He trotted toward the blond who was waving at him earnestly.

"Kakashi, here-dattebyo." The blond pouted as the vampire stood by the train window. "I thought you are not coming- dattebyo."

"Ma... I kind of loss my way when I walked though the forest," the vampire shrugged his shoulder irresponsibly.

"Never mind," Naruto said at the end, "glad that you come. I thought I am only going to see you when we are in Konoha."

"Ma... I have promised you," Kakashi replied softly. He drew out another pouch from his pocket. "Since you like Kazu-nii's Turkish delight, I have asked him to make you another patch."

Naruto took over the pouch though the opened window cheerful, "doumo-dattebyo" He reached out and wrapped his arms by Kakashi's neck, pulling the vampire closer. He whispered softly, "still got a minute before I leave, do you want my blood?"

Kakashi was slightly shocked. He murmured, "doumo, Naru..." He placed his arms by the blond's waist, and titled his head in a small angle. He pinned his fangs into the man's neck as he pushed the latter's head into his shoulder.

"Arh..." Naruto whispered, as he felt his blood flew into the vampire's body. Somehow he was actually glad as he became part of the vampire's flesh. He was surprised by the fact that he was not against the idea. He secretly rubbed against Kakashi's collar bone before the conductor blew the whistle.

Kakashi withdrew his fangs quickly and pushed the man back to the carriage swiftly. "I will see you when I visit Konoha next month..."

However, as the train was leaving the perform, Naruto did not actually catch the vampire's last sentence. "Wait for me, Naru... My love..."

Even though Kakashi was not the type who always expressed his feelings clearly, as the time passed by, his emotions were deepened. He always thought that he never been like a woman, who wanting her lover to wait for her. However, he could begin to understand how the female felt. After the trip to Konoha, it was the time of the year. Although he has the Tsuki, he could not betray his aniki. Even though he could escape from his punishment easily, he could not risk the chance to break the older Sasaki's heart. He has owe the latter too much. Since the death of his chichiue, the older Sasaki was almost his step father. It was him who raised him up as his own brother in blood, taught him and guided him all these 500 years. Even he has broken the most important rule in the Sasaki; it was An, his dearest aniki, saved him from the death penalty, saved him from the elders as well as the Konoha during the incident 300 years ago. He rubbed his lips, where he could still sense the remaining warmth. It seemed to him that after all these years, being an immortal would be his most painful punishment. He did not want to be trapped in the cold stone coffin again. He stood there until the train disappeared to the end of the horizon.

On the other hand, Naruto sat properly on the chair as the train moved. Kurama studied his expression closely before he spoke, "already thinking of Kakashi?"

Naruto flushed, "iie. Who said I am thinking of him-dattebyo."

Kurama grinned, "really? But your face is indicating the opposite."

"Kurama!" Naruto turned his face, facing the window and ignored the Kyuubi.

"Anyway, seriously," the fox spoke fatherly, "have you ever consider the possibilities and the potential threats? Having a relationship with a vampire is never an easy and simple task."

Naruto turned his gaze back to the fox and pouted, "of course I have thought about it... But then, it's not the most important issue. I am more concern that Kakashi does not like me as much as he loved his previous partner." He sighed inaudibly, "I can tell that he really loves the person. During these few months, I felt that... Not all the time, but in some occasions, I felt that he was looking at his partner though me... Which is not something that I really want to know..."

Kurama opened his mouth and closed quickly. He knew the reason clearly, but he also knew that he could not tell the young man about it. He wished he could. When he took over the boy's guardianship, he never thought that far. He was there simply for the sake of Minato, his old friend. The man and his wife would not have to sacrifice their lives if the bijiu were not the masked man's elimination target. Nonetheless, he decided to talk at the end. "But it doesn't matter at the end, does it? Naruto? You have been seeing the vampire for these three months, do you think he is a kind of person who would cheat? Is he someone that who tell lies mindlessly?" He focused on the blond's face as he spoke, "even I don't really like the word faith, but if you are really in love, aren't you going to show your faith?"

"Kurama... I..." Naruto sighed. "I guess you are right. Just that since I have met Kakashi, some part of me is no longer belongs to me. The feeling is good, but also bitter."

"Don't worry," Kurama readjusted his cushion, "everything would be fine. Now," he ordered, "we still have 8 hours before we reached Konoha, get some rest."

OooooO

Another week passed by

Naruto sat at his usual place, by the edge of the cliff, looking down at the village that he has grown up. He has tried his best to learn to do the fox messenger origami. He was relieved when he saw the presence of the silver wolf on his desk. He was really looking forward to see the vampire. He really began to miss the night-walker. He never has such feeling before.

He swung his legs mindlessly as he looked up, seeing the cloud floating in a carefree style. He began to understand why his friend, the shadow-nin loved to look at the clouds.

"I heard that you are in love, Naruto," a dark haired man approached with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Asuma-sensei," Naruto looked at his previous mentor.

The man sat next to the blond and offered him the cigarette pack that he just took out from his pocket. "Iruka sensei just told me that you have found someone interesting during your first solo journey. But he did not tell me the details, fancy telling me too?"

Naruto pushed the cigarette pack away, "don't smoke that much-dattebyo, Asuma sensei." Instead he took out a silk pouch, "you should try this. I found this during my stay outside." He grabbed the older man's hand and placed a green cube. "To be honest, I don't think I am really in love, as I don't know how he actually feels. I am quite confused..."

Asuma listened to his previous student quietly, while he was wondering who was his student seeing. He never knew that his student prefer men instead of women. He wondered whether he has tried his best to understand the young blond.

However, before he could really try to find out the answers, his student stood up suddenly. "Anyway, Asuma-sensei, I got to go. See you around-dattebyo."

"Sure," he replied, "don't forget the training section tomorrow, Gai sensei is expecting you too."

"Don't worry," the blond replied as he was making his way down the cliff, "I won't forget."

Once the blond has left, the sensei sighed. He was relieved that his student grew up and has become more matured; but he was also concerned, as from what his student has just told him and Iruka, he has a bad impression. He was afraid that the blond has fallen in love with a member of the Sasaki.


	12. Hair

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_Another chapter, woohoo... I have to admit that it is slightly boring chapter, but to me, it is kind of necessary to have this part reveal._

_Prescripto13: Doumo, glad that you like it; and that you will know more about Asuma and the Konoha next chapter, as the Sasaki would be in Konoha next time._

_dreamer1084: yea, coz I am tying to use chinese input... so it switches when i use shift key and i can't really tell as it is invisible on my chrome... TAT anyway, the story will be HE ending, as i have said previously, i think in tieba... just that i got the idea randomly... lolz_

_Guest: of course I will mention about the incident, should be in the near future, as the story plot thickens._

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

_OooooO_

In main mansion that the Sasaki resident

Kazuhiko sat quietly behind his master, while brushing the latter's long silver hair. He combed the threads gently with a wooden comb and kissed the tips as he moved from small strips to small strips.

On the other hand, the said vampire was reading scrolls of document. His eyes never left the paper other than a few times when he needed to look up and dipped his pen into the ink pot.

The harmony only broken when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," the vampire said.

Tenzo opened the door carefully and stepped into the room. "An-sama," he bowed, "Kazuhiko san."

"Hai, Tenzo?" An replied as he put down his pen.

"Ano... An-sama, it is already the time of the year. I have already prepared the necessary..." Tenzo paused as he hesitated, "do... Do... We really have to do it? I don't want to see Kakashi-senpai inside the coffin that I have created."

An stood up as soon as Kazuhiko retreated his comb. He made his way to the mokuton user and raffled the latter's black soft hair. "My boy, you were there when I have been forced to make such decision. You know I have no choice. This is one of the better way to keep Kakashi safe."

"Gomen-nasai, An-sama..." Tenzo lowered his head. "I was just..."

"I understand, Tenzo. Don't worry about it. Let's get this sorted," said An as he walked out of his room, with Tenzo closely followed and Kazuhiko joined them as soon as he locked the door securely.

They made their way down, on the spinal staircase, right to the cellar at the far end of the mansion. They walked through a small chapel and into a room right behind the alter.

It was an octagonal shaped room and in the middle, there was a stone coffin standing, with the door opened, awaited its prisoner to enter. The coffin was 5cm thick and made of basalt, the outer coating was covered by a thin layer of wood. It was not any normal wood, but produced by Tenzo via his mokuton jutsu. The surface was engraved with lots of symbols, forming a alchemy circle on each side of the coffin and linked by curvy lines.

"An-sama," the mokuton user finally spoke and broke the creepy silence that was echoing in the room.

An sighed tiredly as he pulled a few of his silver threads and placed them of the pit that was shaped as the crest of the Sasaki that was in the middle of the door, right above the alchemy circle. He bit his thumb and used his blood to seal the silver threads.

Before An dropped himself of the floor, Kazuhiko pulled the man into his embrace, while Tenzo looked at his leader in concern. They have done this for numerous times and it was already the 98th time. But when the leader shew his weakness, Tenzo did not know what really he should do. Rule was the rule. He knew that it was his senpai's punishment. It really hurted to be the one that who has to build the source of his senpai's pain.

"An-sama," Kazuhiko whispered, "daijoubu?" He rubbed his master's shoulder gently. "An..." he paused as he felt the familiar fangs pinned into his vein. At that moment, he was relived. Being the vampire's assistant for almost a century, he fully understood the power of the monster that was living inside his master's stomach. Unlike the one that was sealed inside Kakashi, the one inside his master was the one that would be seen as the true power of the Sasaki. He did not agree with his master, initially, when he suggested that he would take over and erase their young protege's memories. He cared about their protege, but not when An' health was also in danger. He did not understand the agreement that the vampire has made with the deceased Hatake. He really did not see though the bond between them.

An opened his eyes as he managed to suppress the memories. The loneliness, not just Kakashi's, but the prisioners that were kept inside the coffin, engraved into the stone. It was the reason that there has not been many leaders of the Sasaki chose to use this punishment. He waved weakly, in order to dismiss the young mokuton user, as he could sense the tension that was luring around. He knew what the young vampire was afraid of; his eyes were red, and filled with animalistic lust.

Once the young vampire has left, An spoke softly, "next year... I need to ask Madara to come back... I can't do this alone anymore..."

"I wished I could help you, An-sama..."

"It's fine... Kazu-kun, you are neither a Sasaki nor a Uchiha... There is always limitation..."

OooooO

That night

Kakashi opened his aniki's bedroom door slowly. "An-niisan," he called softly as he closed the door behind him. "Are you here?"

"Kashi-kun, I am right here," An replied as he opened the bathroom door. "I thought you have already resting."

"I just confirmed our plans with Tenzo and Sai. I just want to confirm it with you before we go tomorrow." Kakashi handed out a scroll as he spoke.

An took the offered scroll and put it aside. "I trust your decisions. Come," he dropped himself relaxingly, "we have not talked properly for awhile, and I won't be going to see you much."

Kakashi sat right next to An, combing his aniki's long silver hair with his fingers. He loved An's hair and he remembered he wished he could have such nice hair. His chichiue has also have long silver hair. But he was one of the odds in both Hatake and Sasaki clan history.

"I remembered the time when you first met me, Kashi-chan," An chuckled as he observed the young vampire playing his hair. "I was so stunned when you thought I was going to be your hahaue."

Kakashi flushed and pulled the vampire's hair in order to protest. "Nii-san... I was only 2 when I first met you; and you also got silver hair, how could I know..."

An did not reply, but placed his hands on Kakashi's chin. He kissed the short silver hair tenderly. "It's actually amazing to see how a young brat has grown up into a fine, young man."

"Nii-san..." Kakashi murmured as he looked right into the elder's red eyes.

An grinned as he saw the concern in the younger's eyes. "Don't worry about me." He brushed Kakashi's hair, and revealing the soft, pale ear. "We'll be in Konoha tomorrow, are you going to see the Ekusoshisuto-kun?"

Kakashi flushed again, "iie... Unless he is in the swordsmanship class, both Tenzo and I felt that we really should assess the standard before we carry out the schedule."

"I see..." An pulled slightly away from the younger. "It's getting really late. We are catching the train first thing tomorrow."

"Hai... Oyasumi, niisan."

"Oyasumi."


	13. Swordsman no Sasaki

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_I know I have been updated more often these two weeks. Not sure whether it's a good thing, suddenly, seems I don't need to care for someone, I have more free time than I have expected... Besides, i think writing actually keep me from thinking something else... just hope that i have not included my negative emotion in there... sigh..._

_krito1389: hahaue means mother. Kashi-chan thought that An-kun was going to be his mother as he looked alike: pale skin and long silver hair._

_dreamer1084: 總受... did not think of that before, but not too bad... haha... as i loved Narukaka, Minakaka, Yamakaka... etc... well, I don't want to bully our dearest sensei... but it's kind of necessary [stop making excuses... called from the sky... orz]  
_

_prescripto13: doumo.._

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

_OooooO_

The Sasaki woke up extremely early in the day as they would like to catch the first train from the railway station near their mansion to Konoha. This time, An did not bring many people with him. Other than Kakashi, Tenzo and Sai, he would be bring another few elites as he wanted to visit some places after their stay in Konoha. Obviously, Kazuhiko would be there, as he always has the man by his side.

They arrived in Konoha by sunset and An stood in front of the gate, looking at the decoration. He looked at the wooden gate every year, when he paid his visit. He remembered the time when Hashimara and Madara were still close to each other, when they were building the unit together. After a minute or two, he returned his gaze to the old man who was smiling politely.

"Sarutobi-kun," he greeted the old man pleasantly. "How're you?"

"I am very well, Sasaki-san," the old man replied, "it's a pleasure to see you."

"So do I, Sarutobi-kun."

While the leaders were busy with their conversation, Naruto could not wait but began to look for the vampire that he has missed for a long time. However, it was not an easy task, as except An and Kazuhiko, they were wearing their typical robe, and covered most of their faces.

"What are you looking at, Naruto?" Asuma asked as he realised that his student was looking at the vampires impatiently.

"My friend, Asuma sensei," Naruto replied without turning his head, as he could smell the man's cigarettes few steps away. "Can you see a short silver haired vampire?"

Asuma rolled his eyes, "Naruto... They are Sasaki, most of them have silver hair; and that if that person is truly your friend... He would come to look for you in a more suitable time." He comforted his student, while he was actually calming himself down. His instinct was right; his student has, he hoped not, still, fallen for an immortal. He sighed silently as he prayed that there would not be a huge problem because of such emotion.

"Na... Asuma sensei, have you ever seen a man covered most of his face, only shoing his right eye? He looked a bit funny from here, as you could barely see any part of his body."

Asuma began to feel sorry for Iruka sensei, as seems nothing that the man taught has really stayed in their student. On the other hand, he was glad that everything went well during the time when he took the boy out for field work. "That's Kakashi, Naruto. He's the best swordsman in the Sasaki, right after their leader, An. He is the..."

"Kakashi!" Naruto did not wait for his sensei to finish, and waved at the vampire happily, as he approached the vampire.

Asuma was stunned as he realised who his student has fallen for. He never expected that as other than the Sasaki, no one has actually seen the vampire's face and that the vampire was a quiet and also dangerous person, during his visits all these years, Asuma has only talked to the vampire during a few occasion.

"Naruto," Kakashi answered the blond as the latter stood right in front of him.

"You have come, Kakashi," the blond countered cheerfully. "I am glad that you've come. But why are you wearing such weird mask? I could barely see your face and your left eye looks so dopey."

"Ma... it's a secret," Kakashi replied, "it's kind of necessary."

"That's stingy, Kakashi." Naruto pouted, but before he could think of something else to say, he saw his sensei gesturing to go with him as the Sasaki were walking toward the Kage building as they were talking. "So got time to have dinner together?" he asked quickly.

Kakashi tilted his head as he observed their leaders. "I think it's fine, where shall we meet?"

"You know where's Ichiraku? It's the best raman stall dattebyo."

Kakashi grinned softly under the mask, "I know the way. Say 7? Outside Ichiraku?"

"That's awesome-dattebyo. So I will see you there then," Naruto replied as he jogged toward his mentor. "Don't be late."

As the blond disappeared in the horizon, Kazuhiko stood silently next to the young silver haired vampire. "A date at the ramen stall, I think our cute Ekusoshisuto-kun should learn more about romance."

"Kazu-nii," Kakashi looked aside, "so you will pass my absence to An-nii, will you?"

"Don't worry about it. From what An-sama was talking to Sarutobi-san, I don't think there will be much going on tonight. However, think you guys will have a larger class this year; as apparently, this year's rookie are really keen to learn from the best swordsman no Sasaki. And that, their standards are quite high, as i were told. I am also looking forward to meet the boys."

Kakashi did not reply as they reached the building where they were going to stay for the week. He pulled down his mask as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Then, he pulled up his eye patch as it was getting a bit uncomfortable. He did not want to cover his face, but he has no choice. If he was not the best swordsman in the clan, he wouldn't be here. He hated this place, in some aspect. The monster lured inside him. He felt sick. He would not be here, only if he was not the holder of the Tsuki.

He drew out the katana and looked at the blade closely. The silvery white surface actually calmed him, keeping him from acting inappropriately. He swung the katana, feeling the breeze that was created by the blade. He loved katana and that he was, deep down in his heart, proud of being the best swordsman's only student, as An has never taken any student.

On the other hand, in the room next to the one that Kakashi went in, An and Kazuhiko were busy, trying to sort out their belongings.

"Kazu-kun, did you see Asuma-kun's face just now?"

"Hai, An-sama," Kazuhiko replied as he placed the last robe into the wardrobe. "To be honest... I am slightly concerned, as you aware; even though we maintain a good relationship with the Konoha, I am not sure whether they would remain this positive when they know..."

An grinned deviously and so Kazuhiko stopped his sentence. "Not just Kakashi,Kazu-kun," An provided, "have you not realised that Neji has been focusing on Shikaku-kun's son? And that I could smell something in the air. Seems the Konoha would be losing two of her best man... I wonder what would Hashimara-kun would say."

"I think he would not be too pleased, An-sama." Kazuhiko sighed silently as he was even more concerned. 'Young boys...' he thought, slightly disapprovingly.


	14. Live Music

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_For the date... I will write that later as I wanted to write this one first. Inspired by the musicians who were performing in IFC Mall on the 24th August 1300hours_

_dreamer1084: arigatou... thanks for your support... well..yea... I am being "mo liu" and so just pulled the others in, though they are not the key characters... hahahah Furthermore, have to put lots of foreshadowing, if not there will not be a very interesting story. XDD_

_prescripto13: doumo.. the Tsuki is really important in this story and its history will be revealed as the story continues... and that it was the reason that Kakashi become a Sasaki... *grin deviously*_

_krito1389: you will know the date next chapter. XDD_

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

OooooO

Even though Naruto wanted to walk Kakashi to their temporary accommodation, the latter was not planning to go back his room, they walked to the community hall as the vampire said that he needed to meet his aniki there.

When they arrived, most of the Sasaki were there, talking to a few Konoha exorcists. As Kakashi went to help his aniki, Naruto was kind of bored and looked around. He saw the young Nara at one corner, with his hands across his chest, leading against the wall. "Shikamaru," he approached happily, "do you know what's going on here -dattebyo?"

"Tch," the Nara replied, "the Sasaki always arrange a live music performance when they come every year. Don't tell me that you did not know, Naruto."

"What! I did not know -dattebyo," Naruto exclaimed. "Nobody invites me before."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and replied slightly unwillingly, "you will know later. Are you going stay here and watch?"

"Of course I am staying- dattebyo. Now I find it interesting!"

"Tch...Mendokusee..." Shikamaru said as his gaze returned to the raven who was standing on the stage. He did not want to come along, initially; but he could not resist, as he did not know how to reject the said raven's invitation. He stood there solidly and simply ignored his childhood friend.

While the audience were gradually entering the hall, the Sasaki were focusing at their preparation. An and Kakashi were sitting in front of the piano, arranging An's scores, while Tenzo sat next to them, making new drums with his mokuton jutsu. Sai was arranging the electric cables behind the stage. Neji was tuning his saxophone while another silver haired vampire was tightening his guitar strings.

A masked man suddenly appeared right behind An and Kakashi. He spoke in a very low, but attractive voice, "Have you got a singer today?"

"Madara," An grinned deviously, "I thought you don't want to come back to this place anymore."

"Well," the masked man replied, "only for your music, An. How could I miss such opportunity?"

An widened his grin, "doumo. I am looking forward to hear you sing."

As soon as the audience have gathered around the stage, the music began. Unlike what Naruto was expecting, the music were soft. It was jazz, lazy but magnetic. He understood what his friend was referring before. The music was meant for the lovers, as the audience began to form into pairs and they were dancing slowly, following the rhythm.

After the first two pieces, a masked man walked to the stage and began to sing. Naruto did not recognise the man, but was attracted by the man's voice. The voice was low and magnetic. The way that the singer presented the song was way different to the ones that he listened to previously. However, he much preferred Kakashi's voice instead. He flushed as he realised that he was comparing the men's voice. But he was glad that the room was quite dark as there were only candles by the corners of the room and on the stage.

Another silver haired vampire approached the leader silently after the fifth song. He bent down and whispered to his leader and the latter nodded, and stood up. The vampire leader approached his assistant and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He moved his body along with the rhythm, inviting the latter to dance with him.

Kazuhiko placed his arms around his master's thin waist and smiled. He placed his gaze to their young protegé and wondering what would the Ekusoshisuto do. And of course, the young man did not fail his expectation.

Naruto slid though the crowd and offered his hand, as he bowed. Kakashi looked at the offer palm, "you are shorter than me, Naruto..."

But Naruto did not give up. Instead, he grinned and made a few hand seals. "Henge no Jutsu, adult"

With a puff of smoke, an older, taller Naruto appeared. He beamed handsomely and offered his hand again. "So may I?"

Kakashi flushed as he looked at the man. He never saw the older version, as the man die in a rather young age previously. He was relief that he has the mask on. He placed his hand on the offered one and let the man guide his hand to the neck. He relaxed as the man pulled him into his embrace.

Naruto's heart was pounding. He has thought about what exactly he was looking after. He has thought about the relationship that he was chasing after. However, once the vampire was right inside his embrace, he has forgotten all his concerns. Nothing could compare the joy that echoing, vibrating from the deepest part of his soul. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi looked up, as the man was now much taller. He looked at the ocean deep blue orbs. A way of electric impulse rushed down his spine as the man called, also murmured his name in the most magnetic and powerful way.

"Kakashi..." the man called again, as if he was not tired and bored by it. "Kakashi." He cupped the vampire's face with his left hand, wanting to brush off the eye pad. It blocked his view. He wanted to see his reflection in both dark orbs.

"Naruto," the vampire touched the hand. "It's for my own good. I cannot take off neither the mask nor the eye pad once I am outside of the Sasaki's territory."

"W-why dattebyo?"

"It's kind of the same as Kurama's seal. I cannot tell you the story now; but it's for my own good."

"Right," the man replied obediently and withdrew his hand. Both of them did not speak, and simply moved their body, following the rhythm that Tenzo was setting with his drums.

"Our love is here to stay..." Madara sang in his low voice as he observed the pair closely. He did not agree with the vampire leader at all, but then he only knew the vampires after the decision has been made. He understood the assistant's concern and he also see it that way. "Not for a year," he moved his gaze away from the pair as he could sense the silence between them, "but ever and a day..."

He looked at the ceiling, reminding him the time when he was here, helping his friend to build this place up. He was here when the other mokuton user laid the foundation of the village. The Konoha unit has existed for a long while, the black-haired mokuton user was just one of the leaders along the line.

The silence between the pair continued, but it did not mean that they were not interacting. Naruto studied the vampire carefully. He was admiring the vampire's eye, the only part of his face that was remained visible. He was admiring the lengthy eye lashes and how they waved as the owner blinked. He scanned though the vampire's face and examining secretly. He could not resist the urge that was building inside him. He has dreamed of an unknown silver-haired man for days, since he met the vampire in the church garden. He has thought how he could find out the true identity of the man who across his dreams everyday. He has an urge to kiss the vampire, as if the man was a magnet. He was attracted by the vampire. He leaned slightly forward, and brushed against the masked lips gingerly. He was afraid that the vampire would push him away.

Kakashi was stunned as the warm lips brushed against his. He missed the feeling and he could not use any words that he knew that could describe the sensation. He did not push the man away and let the latter rubbed his lips with his own. He pulled and raised his head, so that they could stay even more closer, with their chest rubbed against chest.

"They're only made of clay," Madara sighed silently as he sang the last sentence. He wondered how An would separate the pair as he definitely could sense the hormone in the air. The said vampire did not fail his expectation as he managed to distract the young vampire seamlessly and pulled him away from the man.

"Our love is here... ... to... stay... ..."


	15. Desire

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_Thanks for your support and I am glad that I have time to update another chapter!_

_krito1389: sadly.. Naruto could not eat Kakashi first... they still don't know each other too well and that Kakashi has to go into the coffin soon... QAQ_

_dreamer1084: hahaha.. of course jutsu is wonderful, and I am kind of a very old school person... I like my semes taller than the ukes... kakaka It's not truly a dance, just moving steps to the left and then right... The songs I was thinking was Nat King Cole's Love is here to stay and Gary Chaw's Beautiful Day. As the issue with lyrics here on FFN, so cannot post them here and so it's kind of not as sweet as I would like to have._

_prescripto13: haha... but sorry to say that I am still not revealing the reasons behind the mask, though it will happened gradually. _

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

OooooO

Naruto threw his towel carelessly on the chair and dropped himself on the soft mattress. He was not keen to go to sleep as his heart was still pounding rapidly. Cold shower did not help to cool down as he felt the vampire's warmth lingering around his skin. If the older Sasaki did not intervene, he wondered what they would be doing. He was not blaming the older vampire, as he was not expecting anything initially. He was not ready for anything either. He was not certain what he was planning to do. In some way, he was relief that they were interrupted. He did not know Kakashi well enough. He wondered why he felt this attracted to the vampire.

He sighed as he rubbed his lips with his fingers. He could still recall the taste and the warmth of the vampire's lips. They were so subtle, so tasty that he wanted to have more of them. He wanted to kiss the vampire again and again. He wanted to touch the vampire, seeing him covered in a hue of red. He wondered the use of the mask. He wondered when he could know the truth.

He adjusted his pillow and looked at the dark blue sky though the window. He went to Ichiraku for ramen numerous days, almost in a daily basis; but he never found eating in Ichiraku could give him such emotion. He was wordless, he could not use any words to explain the joy that was bubbling inside him.

"Kakashi..." he murmured in his low voice. He was glad that he has read the orange book that the vampire carried daily. He was relief that it seemed that the vampire liked his actions, which he copied from the book. He was glad that the vampire enjoyed his company.

Initially he was concern that the vampire would be late. He arrived at the stall few minutes before. He never found going to Ichiraku could be this scary. He was concern that the vampire would not know the way. He relaxed as he saw the silver at the end of the road.

It's amazing that the vampire could shock him that easily, as he was stunned that when the Teuchi greeted the vampire friendly. He was shocked as the old man told him that the vampire was one of his loyal customer, since he opened the store years ago.

They sat down at the furtherest end of the stall and that the owner placed two bowl of ramen rapidly. They sat closely, with their shoulders rubbing against each other. He loved ramen, but he never found eating ramen could be this interesting. He used to find eating ramen with his sensei, Iruka, was one of the best thing that have ever happened for him. But, it was different. He valued and cherished the time that he spent with his sensei. It was just simply different. He did not know why. But that the butterflies inside his stomach indicated that way.

"Naruto," the fox approached the man silently as he just heard the incident from the older Sasaki. He agreed with the vampire as he wanted to let the pair to do as their heart flow. But it was not the time yet. He saw the curse that the vampire has casted and where he has put his hope. "How's the show?"

Naruto turned his head, looking at the fox as he tried to tuck away his thoughts. He blinked as he wanted to hide his lust. He has to admit, shockingly, but truly, he was began to see his desire. "It was awesome-dattebyo. You should have come, Kurama. The masked man's voice was amazing; and of course the Sasaki musicians are very talented."

"They are good, indeed," the fox replied as he looked at the sky. "But I..." He sighed softly, ghosting his warm breath on the glass. He frown at the reflection. He did not want to tell the brutal facts. He did not want to reveal the hidden secrets to the blond. From what the Sasaki leader has shown him minutes ago, the henge of the young blond reminded him the deceased blond, Minato. Since the creator's death, there were only a hand full of people who actually considered him as a true friend. He maintained friendship with An, but it was different. Maybe because neither of them were mortals, maybe it was based the fact that the silver haired vampire has always too much going on in his mind. He spoke softly, at the end, nonetheless. "Naruto, tell me... What's your plan? To be more exact? The Sasaki are only going to stay for less than 2 weeks; and that maybe Kakashi did not tell you, but it was almost the time of the year for the Sasaki to retreat to their resting place." He, at the end, decided to omit the true fact, but lied to the young blond.

"Ano-sa... Kurama, you know me well. I am not the kind who really think -dattebyo," the blond replied as he raffled his short yellow hair. "It really depends on the situation. The book gives me some ideas, but I am not sure whether it's too doggy, you know... But-t..." Before the blond could finish his sentence, he has driven off to sleep as it has been a long day.

OooooO

On the other hand, the masked man took off his mask as he was sitting next to the Sasaki leader, looking at the village from the penthouse. "Desire," he grinned evilly, "I finally understood what you meant." He pulled the silence vampire closer, with their face to face, his red orbs meeting the grey orbs. "You should be glad that I was not suffocating myself with desire, previously."

The vampire finally broke the silence, "if you were, Madara..." He withdrew his gaze from the ruby red eyes, "I would not have let you stay."

"I understood," Madara replied, "there was nothing much left between Senju Hashirama and I..."

"Even though it's not the same, it is still a desire, Madara." The vampire encountered, "everyone of us are full of desires, and I am not an exception, neither you can be excluded. There is no lust in yours eyes anymore, but I can still see the regrets and hate. There has been always something more between you and Hashirama. It's just like the fact that there has been something more between you and I. But I simply don't have the time to dig into the past as with Riku-san's prevision, I have enough to deal with."

"I know..." Madara sighed as he lifted up An's chin. "I heard your call. I will be there for you next time."


	16. Pentagonal

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_krito1389: cause I 署want to make the story more dramatic. haha_

_dreamer1084: totally... love is the most important issue. _

_It's a good idea, maybe I will pull Naru-chan into the coffin too someday. lolz_

_and that I hope the Naru-chan that I have described in last chapter was not too bad... _

_prescripto13: haha...glad you like it... just trying to write in different ways._

_**I think the Sakumo that I have described here maybe slightly OOC, so if you are really seriously regarding such issues, then maybe please skip this chapter. 光Or actually I am keen to know any suggestion to make it better.**  
_

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

OooooO

Kazuhiko was standing outside the room silently. He was planning to open the door as he heard Madara's voice. He withdrew his hand from the handle and stood there in absolute silence. He gripped and relaxed his fist. He should have known, he really should have.

He was a doctor 800 years ago. He met the vampire leader in the forest during a night when he was wondering in the woods, trying to relax. He found the vampire who was unconscious in one of the berry bushes. Since that day, he has never truly left the vampire. He chose to look away as he did not want to know what has happened between the vampire and the Hatake. It was the same for the relationship between An and Madara.

Madara leaned forward, with his breath ghosting the vampire's pale skin. "You never tell me the story of Sakumo. I thought you never have fallen in love with the man... But sometimes the way you treat his heir indicating the different meaning." He touched the vampire's lips with his own lightly. "Of course I am happy to help out... Since... I am one of the rare remaining Uchiha in this world..."

An placed his slim fingers between their lips. His iris were turning purplish red. "I will show you."

OooooO

An was sitting on his favourite bergere in his private study. It was a full moon night and it was time for the Tsuki to absorb the essence and the power that the moon could generate. He was medicating as he placed his gaze on the silver white blade. He has a prevision vaguely that he would have an unexpected visitor tonight.

After 15 minutes, his prevision did not fail him as there was a silhouette appeared by the window at the far end. "Sasaki-san," the silhouette spoke in a low but attractive voice. "Apologise for such impolite and inappropriate visit, but I would like to talk to you privately." The man stepped out and revealed his pale face under the moonlight. "I hope you would have the time."

An studied the intruder for a few seconds silently. "Hai? Sakumo-kun, what would you like to talk about?"

The man, Sakumo looked at the white katana for a split second before he turned his gaze away and looked right into the vampire's grey orbs. He drew out a blackest katana from his cloak, "katana exchange with another, Sasaki-san." He lifted up the sword with his hands and passed it to the vampire. "I have been told that the Sasaki's Tsuki could bring the life from the most unexpected."

An did not reply but examined the katana, admiring the blade as it reflected the black, mysteric shine. He brushed the cool surface with his slim fingers delicately.

"As my gift to you, Sasaki-san. Every Hatake could only cast two swords in his life and I have dedicated one for you, as a token of your generosity."

However, An still didn't speak. He placed the sword back to its wakizashi and put it next to the Tsuki. He sat down again, taking his moment.

The man was getting more nervous as he wanted to succeed but he was certain that the vampire leader was not the easiest one to deal with. He did his homework and that he knew that the vampire has different sexual preference. He took off his cloak and dropped it on the floor, then he took off his clerical collar and unbuttoned the first three button, revealing his firm and muscular chest. "There have been rumours regarding your preference, if you cannot be pleased by the Sumizome, maybe..." he tried to say in his most attractive voice, "I could be the honour to... Sasaki-san."

An finally looked up and grinned alluringly. "Just call me An, Sakumo-kun. I am thrilled to hear your offer and that, do you know what you are asking for?"

"My wife, Isami always wanted to produce a child, a heir for me. But, all the doctor that we could find, none of them could offer us any help. I have been told that your clan's Tsuki could. An-san..."

An pinned and pressed the man against the soft back of the méridienne firmly, with his legs clamping the man's thighs. He tucked his hair behind his ear delicately and grinned, "if you are truly in love with your wife, isn't what you are offering would be a betrayal? Furthermore, do you know that there would be half of the chance that your heir would be one of us; and even if you are lucky, there would be Sasaki blood in your bloodline."

"I aware of the issues, An-san," Sakumo replied painfully. "But I have no choice. Isami has been so ill all these years, I don't want to let her down. Maybe you would find my reason a load of rubbish, but please trust me."

An widened his grin and that Sakumo began to understand more, regarding the rumours outside. He could totally understand. The vampire leader was truly a predictor, a silver jaguar. However, he has no turning back. His right hand swum though the vampire's long threads and supported his nape, while his left hand held the vampire's waist, pulling him closer. Even he felt guilty, ashamed and disappointed, there was no turning back, for the sake of his child.

OooooO

Madara blinked rapidly so that he could escape from the vampire's vision. He could not bare to watch anymore as the way that the vampire teased the man and the way that the man tried to please the vampire was killing him. Jealously was bubbling inside his body. "How could you, An," he hissed lowly and slightly melancholy. "How could you."

An remained silent as he returned his iris into the original grey. "If you have the patient to wait and view the last bit, you would know that I did not sleep with the man. Besides," he said coolly, "I am not your belongings, Madara. You were the one who asked for it."

Madara turned his head away from the vampire and tried to calm himself down. He knew that, he always aware of it. He should not have fallen in love with the vampire. He really should not have. But then, it was hard. When he was still a boy, he met the vampire in the Uchiha Temple. He was the only one who cared for him, other than his dearest otouto. He was the one who believed in his talent and that the vampire was always his ultimate target, a standard that he was following.

"Gomen," he said calmly.

The vampire stood up in silence, standing by the window, feeling the autumn breeze. His hair was floating in the hair as the wind blew. "I accept your apologise," he said.


	17. Sumizome

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_krito1389: see whether you understand the whole thing regarding the birth of Kakashi, and the relationship between Sakumo and An. If you don't, then maybe I will explain more clearly in the next chapter, in the author's note._

_dreamer1084: well... even though I think having An-kun as hahaue would be a real fun, but then, I am not too keen to write MPreg this time yet... lolz... but seriously I like your idea... sounds so cool... in some aspect, Kakashi is always half vampire, half man, and i will reveal the reason as the plot thickens. And I am so glad that you found my Naru-chan okay as I was so concern that it would be OOC... orz..._

_It's a good idea, maybe I will pull Naru-chan into the coffin too someday. lolz_

_and that I hope the Naru-chan that I have described in last chapter was not too bad... _

_prescripto13: yup.. hope you also enjoy this part of An's memory too XD_

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

OooooO

An closed his eyes as the man pressed his lips tightly against his. He was not afraid as he was totally confident. He knew that it would not be a trick. He let the man traced the outline of his lips with the tip of his tongue; letting his large, warm hand exploring his back. Even though he enjoyed to have one of the handsomest man in such close distance, he was not truly enjoying it. To some extend, he was stunned by the man's offer. He thought of a few suggestions when the man raised the matter; but none of them were as exciting as what they were doing now.

He placed his hands on the muscular chest and pushed the man away. He has been intimate with various people; this was absolutely different. "Sakumo-kun," he spoke, almost murmured, "tell me... Why you name the katana the Sumizome?"

Sakumo adjusted his breath and was kind of relief as seems the vampire leader was keen to talk. He therefore answered in a more relaxed mode, "it's made of black tourmaline, which I managed to obtain when I was working with the Kumo. Since it's a rather large piece, I used it to make only one katana, keeping the middle empty, just like the Tsuki." He slid his hands down to An's hip, so that he could adjust his body. "But, of course, it could not compare with the power of one of the oldest sword in mankind history."

An grinned as he sat up, even though he was still straddling the man. "It's rare to use tourmaline, but I am more interesting in the reason that you name the sword."

Sakumo relaxed as he laid his back against the soft cushion. He tucked the fallen hair behind An's ear. "I have spent some time to think about the name. But normally, as bladesmith, the outlook of the sword and the owner would be in the consideration. And that, since I am planning to give it to you, I have been thinking of your name, An-san, your outlook and your reputation."

"There could be a large variety of words that you could have use. There are plenty words to describe darkness. Your choice is a rather subtle one."

Sakumo smirked finally, after he has spent 30 minutes in the room with the vampire. "To me, as a Hatake bladesmith, I could imagine the view if you use my sword to fight. The way that the blood splatter, the way that your body swing along with the sword, dancing with it. It's similar to the way when one use ink to draw. Furthermore, you are so pale, so white; I just could imagine how the blood tainted your clothes, your hair and your mind."

An stopped the man with his fingers as he flushed lightly. He did not expect to hear such explanation. "I did not know that you swing this way, Sakumo-kun. Even though you have offered me such opportunity, I could still sense your tension."

Sakumo's face also covered in a hue of pink as he realised how sexual his reference was. "I was... Well... Not exactly not what you're thinking, An- san." He was embarrassed by his own words. "Nonetheless... I hope you like the name, Sumizome. It is my pride."

"I like it, Sakumo-kun. Truly, I am trilled." An smirked as he leaned forward, with his nose almost touching the other. "I am the current owner of the Tsuki. I have been across various swords in my life, none, but only yours gave me such feelings," he murmured. He rubbed his lips against Sakumo's. "I want to have you, but I could feel your determination, your love to Isami-fujin. I want to have piece of you," he said in an alluring voice, "but I hate having an attached man."

"An-san," Sakumo whispered.

"Don't worry, Sakumo-kun. I am going to lend you the Tsuki. This is not going to change." He turned and looked at the man, instead of the window, hiding his face in the shadow. "I need something else from you, though." He approached the man and straddled him again. He revealed his white fangs deviously. "I am hungry," he murmured by Sakumo's ear.

Sakumo frozen but then relaxed. Except his body, he was initially thinking of offering his blood instead. However, he thought blood was not precious enough as he was thinking of only offering once. If the vampire was happy about it, then of course he would agree. "If all you need is my blood... An-san..."

"Hai..." An replied as he placed traces of kisses from the soft ear bone to the neck. "Just this time." He pieced his fangs into the soft skin as he could feel Sakumo's hand behind his nape. He drank as he rubbed small circles on the man's chest with his index finger.

Sakumo closed his eyes as the vampire drank. He never thought of giving blood to any vampire before, not even Sasaki An. He never thought of such absurd at all previously. But then, he ran out of options. He was certain that the vampire leader would not lie as he held his pride up high. He was certain that if the vampire obtained his price, then, he would also able to obtain his need. He sat back and let his blood flew into the vampire's mouth. He began to understand the sensation that the victims have described. It was different. It was necessary for the vampire, in order to live, but somehow it could be calming, which was odd.

An licked the wound clean as he satisfied his thirst. He got off and drew out a small glass bottle from one of the wooden drawers from the far end of the room. He then moved back to table where the swords were lying. He bit his thumb and drew lines on the Tsuki's white blade.

The blood darkened rapidly and looked haunting, in the contrast of the white. An whispered, almost in silence, the spell that he needed to pull out the power that was storing in the Tsuki empty chamber.

A blue-white chakra ball was formed as An continued, whispering in an ancient tongue that even Sakumo did not heard of. Then, subsequently, An pushed the ball into the bottle and sealed it with a soft piece of cork. He then moved back and stood in front of Sakumo. "This is what you are asking for, Sakumo-kun."

Sakumo received the bottle carefully but looked puzzled as he only figured out some words in the spell that An has just used.

"Do whatever you normally do at night, if you know what I meant," An explained. "Then, inject this chakra into Isami- fujin. It would give the energy to produce your heir."

Sakumo studied the bottle carefully and then placed it into his pocket. He stood up as he tried to buttoned his shirt and his clerical collar. He straightened his shirt and put on his cloak.

On the other hand, An picked up the Sumizome and began to dance with it. He swung randomly, but powerfully, as he felt the summer breeze, following the rhythm.

Sakumo looked at the vampire again as he knew that the Sumizone has landed on the best hand that he could find. He bowed softly as he stood by the window. "Arigatou, An- san. Oyasumi-nasai."

An withdrew the sword as he replied, "good luck. Also, if he is found out to be a member of the Sasaki, I will be waiting for his/her presence."

"Hai." Sakumo bowed again, "good day, An-san."


	18. Emptiness

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

_krito1389: great that you like the way I 白白have described Sakumo and of course my lovely An-kun. XD_

_dreamer1084: yea...it's amazing that I have reached 18 chapters... and yea... Sakumo always loved his wife._

_prescripto13: Arigatou... Great that you like the plot as I really love the way that the story surrounding the katana, Tsuki. I wanted to write more about Sakumo and An, but let's focus on Kashi-kun this chapter XD_

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

OooooO

At the same time, Kakashi was also lying on the bed, looking at the navy blue sky though the window. He rememebered the days when they were together. He sometimes wondered, after all these years, was the love still the same. In some aspect, he felt that it was kind of wrong, in the sense that he remembered, he was not just looking at the man that was soildly in front of him, but also looking though the man, looking at his shadow, looking in remembrance of his dead lover.

He sighed softly as his kohai opened the door slowly and quietly. "Senpai," the mukuton user addressed softly as he approached the older vampire. "You are not resting?"

"Not yet, Tenzo." The older vampire replied lowly, almost like a murmur. "Even though it has been a long day, but I am not calm enough to take my mind off. There are lots of issues that I would like to address, but seems I am not capable to do so."

"Senpai," the mukuton user held the older vampire's hand gently. "There are lots of things that you cannot do. That's the fact and that please don't be upset about it. Since we, Sasaki have all the time in the world that we need, you are the one who told me not to worry about it."

Kakashi beamed bitterly. "I know, Tenzo. I still remembered the time when An-nii bought you back from an abondoned house. I still remembered the time when you were still a human."

"Kakashi-senpai," Tenzo looked into the mismatched eyes, "I thought you have promised me not to mention the past, especially my past." He withdrew his hand as he spoke. "I am grateful, you know, to An-sama. If he did not find me in that house, I guessed I have either managed to summon a fruit tree to keep myself alive or learnt to control my power to break the cage or I would have simply die in that house."

Kakashi remained silent as he knew that he should not raise up the issue. Everyone has their past, and his kohai, both the raven and the mukuton user have the notable bitter past. "Gomen," he murmured.

"It's fine, senpai..." Tenzo spoke nonetheless, "it's all fine by me. Anyway, I just would like to inform you that we have changed the time for the class tomorrow. It will start at 8 instead of 9, so please don't be late."

"Hai hai..." Kakashi replied as he looked away, looking at the navy blue sky again. "The only thing that never has changed is actually the sky, Tenzo."

"Hai..." Tenzo replied as he stood up. "Tired to have some sleep, senpai. Oyasuminasai."

Once the mukuton user left the room, Kakashi slipped into the duvet, hoping he could get some sleep in a short period of time. He pulled down his mask and inhaled deeply. He rubbed his lips as he was thinking of the young blond. He could still recall the warmth of the lips, and it was disappointing that he was wearing the mask. He has the mask since his guardianship was taken over by the Sasaki leader, but it was just not something that he could get use to that easily. He remembered the days when he first worn the mask out.

"Naru..." he murmured. He has murmured the name for more than thousand times. It was the reason that kept him conscious when he was receiving his punishment. He did not regret that he has slaughtered the entire village, just for his lover. But he felt the emptiness and bitterness that the older vampire has told him years ago when he was still a student.

The emptiness consumed his mind sometimes, when he was in the coffin. But then, he knew that it was the case. The coffin was designed to punish. It was there to remind the sinner the reason of their punishment.

He never thought that he would be in the coffin, not even once. He has only thought of it once his aniki show up with the said coffin. He never thought of it. Never at all.

He sighed as he rolled on the mattress. With the relationship with the young blond, he was kind of hesitated this time, due to the fact that the previous two did not end well. He was afraid, in some aspect, that the whole sage would happen again. He was concerned. He wondered whether it would be a better idea if he let go, let the man to look for someone that he could truly be with.

He wondered whether he could witness the man to form a family with a human, a female. He wondered whether he could simply treat the blond as simple friend. In the deepest part of his heart, he knew that he couldn't. No matter how many times he tried to persuade himself not to fall in love. But it was simply irresistible, as if he was drawn toward the man involuntarily.

He grabbed the dagger that was placed by his pillow and fiddled the blade mindlessly. Even though he was the holder of the Tsuki, he only carried it daily, but he would not use it except the necessary. It was due to the fact that he respected the history of the blade and he agreed with the view that the majority held. Even though the blade would absorb energy though the blood that the sword spilled, the Sasaki felt that it would be better if they used the sword selectively. Therefore, he rather used the sword that he learnt with, or this dagger that Naruto has given him 300 years ago.

It took the deceased blond years to save the money that was required to pay the blacksmith, as there was a similar chamber as the Tsuki and Sumizome. He cut his thumb, creating a small wound. He wiped his blood on the blade and let the dagger absorb his energy.

It was still a long way to fill the chamber up as his energy was sealed by the coffin. However, he would not want to have other people's energy contaminated the chamber. He would rather have it empty, to some extend. He kissed the blade, licking the remaining blood. "Naru... My love..." he sighed.


	19. Perfumer

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

_Prescripto13: yes... I personally enjoyed the sensation that emptiness that could bring. But it is truly double -edged sword._

_krito1389: thank you. But since 戈I am going to put Kakashi into the coffin soon, I will try my best to not write it too sad..._

_DREAMER1084: Naru-chan remembered some of the events, some were simply sealed, as you could see in one of the earliest chapter, Dreaming. He hopefully managed to gather most of his memories as I would feel too sorry if only Kakashi remembered._

_Serpent in the Shadows: Thank you! I am thrilled to see the length of review. I valued your opinion and maybe I have put too much dattebyo in... haha... as I thought I was kind of lack of it... Nonetheless, I would see whether I have the time to do edition after I reach the end of the story. And for the Japanese words, I should have put the translation in the front, but somehow I kept forgetting that, I would do that next time when I pulled my dictionary out again. At last, but not least, I am still looking for a beta, to be honest, so I have to apologise in advance for my mistakes..._

_BlueBowTies: Thank you! I am thrilled to see the length of your review. I do understand your opinion and I valued them. I understood that sometimes readers could loss in the scenario that I was setting up as I did not explain in detail, but it's kind of my pleasure to reveal the settings later on, as I love to unwrap the truth behind it. But obviously, sometimes, as I was imaging things as I typed, I did not make myself clear... orz... well... I would see how I could improve on that as I typed new chapters. It's kind of the same for my grammars and typos... that's why I apologised in one of the chapters; I am really grateful that I have to put you guys, my dear readers though my brainstorm. Nonetheless, I am truly glad that you enjoyed reading it, and that's the most important thing, to me, after getting the story typed as I don't want to visit by either Kakashi or An-kun in my dreams._

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

_p.s. LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY, OR OTHER STORIES, OR STORIES IN THE FUTURE ATM, ANYONE?_

OooooO

An stretched his body as he tried to relax his muscle. The disagreement with Madara leaded to a rough sleep. He did not see the issue as how the man did. Even in some extend, he could figure out, he refused to understand. After all, he thought the man knew from the first day, when the latter decided to leave the Konoha. Maybe because of the fact that the Sasaki could be heartless, that was the reason that Kakashi could be loyal to his lover was rather unbelievable. An sometimes could not help, but agreed with some of the elders. He, himself was already a perfect example. Kazuhiko has been with him for all these 800 years. He might have sent hints to the man that he would convert him to a true Sasaki. However, he doubted that he would be doing that soon. He loved the doctor and that the man has been a brilliant companion. He liked to have the man around and that he was grateful, as the man has provided all the assistance that he could ever think off.

He sighed softly as he was getting dress. If he has not have the disagreement with Madara, he doubted that he would be in such emotional status. There was nothing much to do, as he was not going to teach. The usual annual meetings were over and so he has only one place that he needed to go.

He put on his cloak and walked toward the centre of the village, where the shops are. Once he passed the main shops, he turned and disappeared into the small path behind them.

He has been to his destination numerous time and it was simply unforgettable. It was not because of the fact that the narrow paths have never changed. It was the fact that he could always follow the fragrance, the smell that the owner loved to use in the shop in a daily basis. It really stood out from the unpleasant smell in the surrounding.

"Kaori-chan?" he called as he opened the torn, black wooden door.

"Hai hai... An-san, I know you will be coming today. The flowers have been informing me, of your presence."

"It's the same time every year. Without your skills, your crystal balls and flowers, it's hard to believe that you did not aware of my presence in the village, Kaori-chan." An grinned as he appoached the counter, leaning against it elegantly.

"Of course I know, An-san," the girl replied, pouting. "I am capable to identify my own work." She pulled out a white cup behind the counter and offered the vampire a cup of warm valarian tea. "How can I help you today?"

"Just my usuals," An drank the offered tea without haste. "I want something more musky this time."

Kaori opened the thick, black leather covered book that was lying at the far end of the counter, against the wall. "Why can't you act more like Kakashi-san? He has the same two perfume all these years."

"Kakashi-kun is... Different," An replied, as he pretend to observe the swirl in the tea cup, "he needed the same fragrance. He needed it to recall his lover's memories, which I obviously do not have the necessary."

Even though Kaori did not withdraw her smile, her sight was getting more serious. As the successor of the ancient perfumer, she has to learn almost everything that her family knew about the Sasaki. She obviously knew and has encountered the clan's fickle nature and it was shown clearly on their choice of perfume. "So..." she changed the topic, "how's Kazuhiko-san? And how's Madara-san then?"

"They are very well, doumo." He picked up the small glass tube that Kaori placed by his hand. He closed his eyes and took a small sniff. He closed his other senses, let his smell worked.

At the same time, Kaori grabbed one of the wooden boxes that were sitting at the shelf behind her. She placed it by An's left hand, and waited patiently for An's verdict.

"I have to say it was not the most stunning that I ever have encountered, but it does calm my senses."

"Glad to hear that," Kaori smiled brightly. She trapped the box softly, "this meant for Kakashi-san, could you take it to him?"

"Sure," An answered carefreely. He looked at the label and his face was then slightly darkened. "It's about time..." he murmured lowly.

"It is..." Kaori encountered, "I have found the blood lily of the valley last month, when I was collecting various plants in the mountains."

An did not speak but only sighed softly and tiredly. He has a long life, but he has only seen the blood lily of the valley six times and this was the seventh. Bad omen lured inside his heart. He obviously aware of how dangerous the relationship it would be, if his young otouto wanted to pursuit. He obviously did not want to see the unpleasant, heart broken events to take place again. But, as how he managed to persuade the Kyuubi, he wondered how they could stop the pair, without hurting them.

Hopefully, he has hoped, in a daily basis, that this time everything should be fine. The extraction of the ancient site was going smoothly. Soon or later, he would manage to find out the truth behind the prophecy that was inherited generation by generation in the Sasaki. He would not let the tragedy happened again within his life time. He would break the prevision, just like how he did when nobody has thought of him being the leader of the clan.

"Thinking is not the best tool in this situation, An-san," Kaori spoke after she studied the vampire's expression for a moment. "Don't let your emotion blind you, as my father always told me." She took out a small glass jar delicately. "Would you like to have one of the blood lilies?"

"Yes, please." He reached for the small red flower that the girl has pulled out. He pulled off one of the pedals and placed by his nose. His eyes were turning red, starting from the centre of his iris. "Do me a favour, Kaori-chan. I need the oil of these flowers. I have made up my mind."


	20. Darkness of the Sasaki

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

_DREAMER1084: As what I have said on tieba, see whether this is S/M? enough. lolz And for the coffin, we will have it soon, just as soon as the Sasaki leave the Konoha... All the plots are finally in place, so it's time to reveal the secrets, for which began with An's view, which to me it's kind of the easiest way to describe._

_Prescripto13: Glad to hear that. lolz. And inside this chapter, you will know more about An-尢kun too._

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

_p.s. LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY, OR OTHER STORIES, OR STORIES IN THE FUTURE ATM, ANYONE?_

_p.s.s. I know it was Naruto's birthday on Wednesday, not just due to work, but it's also because of my other favourite character, Minato... it's just hard to write something cheerful... somehow this year... sigh..._

_p.s.s.s. the meaning of Asphodel is... will tell you at the end of this chapter!_

OooooO

After the visit at the perfumer, An walked though the forest to the far end of Konoha. He tightened his grips as he walked. He was trying his best to control. The memories were rushing out, they were drowning him. They were not just his own history, but also his otouto's. The sorrow, the sadness, the emptiness as well as the regrets were taking away his conscious.

When he arrived his destination, he almost dropped himself to the grave stone. "Riku-san," he murmured to the stone, "I cannot bear this anymore." He could hear the harsh laughter that was luring inside him. He was the bearer of his ancestor's sin. He sat on the grass, with his back against the cold stone.

'Naru, Naru' he could hear his otouto's voice, calling his lover lovingly, but also in sorrow. He could feel the way when the muscle fibre was cut off by the sword. He almost felt the blood splashed. As he closed his eyes, he could see the fire that was consuming the village, taking away lives that were not collected by his favorite student.

He sighed. He was the first one to arrive at the village. He ran as fast as he could. He was not sure which part he has underestimate, Kakashi's control or the foolishness of the villagers. As the leader of the ancient vampire clan, as one of the remaining oldest vampire, he knew how the human against the interaction with the vampires, but he didn't expect to here such unauthorized death penalty.

He did not tell anyone, except his assistant. The sentence just ended one century ago and the council agreed to let the young vampire to keep his relationship with the young blond, he could not, no, he refused to think of the consequences.

When he arrived, most of the villagers were dead. Only a few remained. He found a place to hide, waiting his young brother to kill all. He was not harsh, but felt pity for the remained survivors. He knew it very well, the sadness would remain among the living. He waited and sealed the vampire with a stone coffin, as soon as the last villager dropped on the ground.

He stood in front of the coffin for a whole day, without rest. He knew that Kakashi aware of his presence, however, none of them break the silence. He then decided to take away all the memories, sealed it with his curse, using his own soul as the offering.

He sighed as he rest his head on the stone. When he decided to seal the memories, he thought he could bear the pain. However, as time gone by, he knew he failed. He was affected by the emotions. "ARRR..." he screamed in agony, scared the animals in the wood. He wanted to get rid of the memories. They were too bitter. The contrast of happiness and sadness was tearing him apart. The only thing that he was relief, was that he has chosen to take the pain up. He did not want and would not even want to imagine how the young vampire would suffer. Naruto was not his lover and he never would be falling in love with the blond.

He could not held back but let his tears rushed out. His tears as well as Kakashi's. He took up the guilt of murdering the humans, after making Kakashi buried all the bodies in the most respectful manner. He always knew that the monster inside the young silver haired vampire would be a hidden danger. However, what he could do. It was necessary at that moment. He did not even have a second to think, but to agree with Sakumo's decision. He was already a carrier of the Sasaki's sin. He could not carry another one, no matter how unique, how strong he was compare with the members of the Sasaki thought out the centuries.

'Naru... My love...' An heard the whispers all the time, since there was sign that his seal was loosening. He was loss, but he made up his mind. He simply let the tears dropped, watering the white asphodel that he planted every time when he got the chance to pay a visit.

'I will be there for you, Naruto. No matter what had happened, no matter what will be happening. I will be there, waiting for you to claim me back. I will be there... No matter how old you will be, I will be there.'

'Please don't forget. Don't you ever forget me.'

'My only love.'

An closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around his body and legs. It was quite ironic. The Sasaki could be quite heartless, and cold in lots of aspect. Kakashi was different. He noticed that when Kakashi was still a boy, the son of Shirori Kiba, a genius, but a human. Even though the boy hid and tucked away his emotion perfectly, he knew that, just like his father, Sakumo, he was full of emotions.

Kazuhiko has been there, hiding himself behind one of the grave stones. He quietly followed his master from the perfumer to the grave yard. He stood there in silence, holding himself back, letting his master to release his sadness. He simply stood there, just like he did for all these years. This reminded him the reason that he decided to stay, abandoned his own family and clansman. He was not certain, but truly, he loved the vampire, who was popular, but also lonely.

He only approached the vampire leader as it was getting dawn. They needed to go back soon and the vampire has forgotten his cloak, which was rare. He pulled off his cloak and stayed still, one foot step in front of the vampire. "An-sama," he called softly. He then slowly unwrapped his cloak, covering the vampire's torso. "We need to go." He wiped the vampire's cheek dry with his handkerchief.

An leaned forward, pushing himself into Kazuhiko's chest. "Glad to have you with me. Really, Namikaze Kazuhiko, arigato. Arigato."

OooooO

_Asphodel, the meaning behind it is:_

_My regrets follow you to the grave._


	21. Unexpected Confession

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

_DREAMER1084: it's a tragedy, last chapter... but even though some of the sadness lingered in this chapter, hope it's sweeter... in some aspect...  
well, yea... the emotion are all belong to sensei, just that An-kun felt a bit more due to his personal experience and emotions. the sadness and the guilt that Kashi was bearing here in this story is kind of my view of the sensei in the original story.  
p.s. the confession here is kind of inspired by 灰灰君的文...哈哈_

_Guest: I have not explained clearly in the story yet, as it would be revealed later on... but I can tell you that it was the council, hence An-kun was punishing Kakashi, based on the fact that he slaughtered the whole village, which I mentioned in early chapters, where Naruto dreamt of a man with a sword and the stone coffin. 光Furthermore, you will know a bit more in this chapter too and the next chapter or so, when Kakashi receives his punishment._

_krito1389: glad that you like it, hope you enjoy this chapter too._

_Prescripto13: yup, I especially dug out my notes to find the flower that has the right meaning. I was not quite exactly sure how I am going to treat the relationship between An-kun and Riku-san... but since Rikudo Sennin was an extremely wise man, I felt that An-kun and Sennin were slightly more than good friends, but there were also nothing more than just simple friendship... [I think I am getting myself confused too...=.=]_

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

_p.s. still no one interest to be a beta?_

_p.s.s. this would be the last update for this story this month, as I really want to update my other story, Nocturne, first... so I will only update this once I at least update one chapter over there... sigh... really ran out of time..._

OooooO

Naruto woke up unexpectedly. It was still early in the morning, not even near dawn. But he just couldn't go back to sleep. Nonetheless, he stretched his body, and decided to take a small walk in the village.

He used to go for a small walk from time to time. He wasn't sure whether his nine tailed guardian knew, but he just went. He remembered that from every autumn, he would able to see a man in black, sitting by one of the oldest trees in the village. He never seen the man doing anything else, he simply sat there, as if waiting for someone. The man would be gone by the first glimpse of the eastern sun. He knew it, as every time when he was there by dawn, he never seen the man there. Nonetheless, he followed his usual path and walked toward the said tree, hoping to see the man again.

The man didn't fail him as he was sitting at the usual spot. However, as Naruto approached, getting closer, he finally realised that the man has a company all along, as he could hear the whispers, even though the man was making conversation with the empty space.

"Tenzo, how many years we have sat here?" the man asked, "it's seems to be a long time... I began to understand what An-nii said; it's seems to be so true that as we lived longer, we have loss our track in time."

The named person, Tenzo,chuckled softly, "senpai, An sama was referring vampires that are more than 500 years old. Neither of us has reached that age."

Naruto heard the voice and so he tried to look for the source as he would not believe that the man was crazy. He screamed as he saw Tenzo's face, which was shown on the tree bark, with his body disappeared into the wood. "What are you?"

"Naruto," the man spoke in a low voice, "you have met Yamato before."

As he was called, Naruto looked at the man and realised that he was the one that he has been thinking of for days. "Kakashi? Why you are here- dattebyo?"

"It's a decent place to kill time, don't you agree, Naruto?" the man replied, in a relaxed mood. He wasn't sure, but talking to his kohai did relieved his stress.

"Hai? ?" Naruto confused, but he wasn't intend to nail into details. He was intending to talk to the vampire sometimes, but he simply didn't find the right moment. He knew that the vampire leaving soon and he has to grab his chance. "Anyway, ano... Kakashi, fancy to take a short stroll in the wood with me?" he offered, as he raised his hand.

Tenzo looked at the young ekusoshisuto and then focused on his senpai. "Senpai," he called softly, as he was concerned. Maybe the older vampire didn't remember clearly, but he did, as he was the one who has to carry out the punishment.

Kakashi turned and smiled at his kohai. He understood the younger vampire's concern, but he was destined. "Daijoubu, see you later, Tenzo." He then stood up, buttoned his cloak. "Let's go."

The man and the vampire walked in silence as the man was still thinking what to say, while the latter was wondering what to do. It was getting harder for Kakashi to keep a distance, staying away from the man. He missed the man badly. While on the other hand, Naruto had made up his mind, since the night they danced and kissed. He wondered whether the vampire could let his deceased lover go and accept his love. But nonetheless, he wanted to draw their distance closer.

"I have been told that your clansman will stay at your village till the beginning of next year, so can I visit you sometime, during the new year holiday?" Naruto looked right into the vampire eye, hoping to gain a positive answer.

Kakashi sighed as he never managed to resist such desperate request from the one that he loved. "We hardly know each other well, visit my village in such season..."

"But I want to see you more, Kakashi. I am serious, I want to know you more, I want to spend more time with you... I... I... I just feel that I have fallen in love with you!" He flushed as he realised what he has just splitterd out.

Kakashi was stunned as well as touched. He remembered the times when the man confessed his love. The man hasn't changed at all. Nothing has changed, and he wanted to reply to the love. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Unlike last time, for which he was a free man. But now, no matter how his aniki shield and protected him in the council, he simply couldn't act freely. He has more to consider. He pulled a rather bitter grin, "it's not fun to make jokes on something like that... Naruto..."

"It's not a joke! I am seriously and I really genuinely think that I have fallen in love with you. I like you." He raised his hands and cupped the vampire's face. "I like you, Kakashi. No matter why you have to cover your face and eyes here, no matter what have you done before, no matter who was your previously lover... I have been thinking of you since the day I met you in the church yard."

Kakashi didn't speak but gently brushed the man's hands off his face. The sun was rising, showing the first beam of the day. He took of his cloak, mask and eye patch. He pushed the young man away softly, so that he could stand under the sun. "Look at me, Naruto. I have killed the innocents," he unbuttoned the first two button of his shirt, "while some of us are still allergic to the sun, but for me, I have to hide away my punishment." As the sun shone, Naruto could see that the vampire was covered in ancient symbols all over his body and they were getting more visible as the pattern darkened.

Naruto pulled his sight away and bent down to pick up the cloak. He covered the vampire's body with the said cloth and embraced the vampire. "It doesn't matter, Kakashi. I will be here with you. I am an ekusoshisuto no Konoha, I will prevent you from doing wrong again." He cupped the vampire's face, pulling closer to his face, with their noses touching each other. "Trust me."

Kakashi defeated and spoke, "if... once you have learnt everything that had happened in the past, and still decide that you want to be with me... then come and find me, I will tell you my answer."

"Hai." Even though it was not the answer that he would like to hear, he was relieved that he was not rejected straight away. He still had a chance, but the only concern was that he was shocked by the tattoo. His heart ached and in some way, he wanted to be with the vampire more. He has truly fallen in love with the vampire, no matter what had happened. "Then, wait for me, Kakashi. I hope you could be with me when I come to you in new year." He placed a soft perk on the vampire's lips gingerly, rubbing the soft flesh as he wanted to stay as close as possible.

"Naru..." Kakashi murmured, as he titled his head, letting the young man to gain access to his mouth. He heard his aniki's cry in the deepest end of the forest, but for once, just at that moment, he closed his eyes, savouring the sensation that he has not encountered for a long while. 'Just once,' he promised himself.


	22. Halloween

Author's note

Right, I have lied. I have promised to update my story, Nocturne, but I have managed to write this up instead, so minasan happy halloween!

P.s. Hope this chapter revealed more of the secrets that was covered by An san.

P.s.s. This is the first time to write and update with my phone!

Since that day in the woods, Naruto has not seen the vampire, as he was busy; his duty to the unit as well as his search in the record library took most of his time up. On the other hand, Kakashi just like what he has been normally, take the coaching leisurely, making his kohai's life as difficult as always.

It was almost the end of autumn, Konoha was receiving her last batch of fallen leaves. It was Halloween, where the saints and spirits were remembered. It was also the only time where people in Konoha could talk about ghost, evil spirit in a different way, other than the professional method that they carried out in a daily basis. Furthermore, it was also an important day for Sasaki An.

The vampire sat at the cliff, looking down the village. First glimpse of the sun could be seen at the far end of the horizon. A man in black sat next to him, closely, with their shoulders almost touching each other. "Lucifer," the vampire spoke after a long period of silence, "are you going to see M-san?"

"My dear An, when there is a time I will decide to not to see him?" The man, Lucifer stoke An's hair gently. "I discovered my emotions and hence my lust and desires. They are rooted in my heart so deeply that I no longer able to serve. It has lead to my fallen. There is no way that I would let go, especially when I know Michael felt the same for me."

"If I knew that the monster that we have caught was M-san's desire, then I wouldn't have it sealed inside Kashi-kun."

"Even if you know, I doubt Sakumo would have the knowledge. The only thing is that with such seal, he cannot be with an Uzumaki... If we have known that earlier..."

"I am working on that... Lucifer... Sealing your desire inside my ancestors and myself only cause our clan have almost infinite lifespan, but sometime our decision failed the experiences that we have gained."

"Don't be so harsh... Sasaki were just alchemists, still moral souls from the beginning. Even I have seen the darkest corner of the endless underworld, there are still evilness and horror that could stun me... Nonetheless, my time is limited, I must fly as fast as I could. See you in two days time."

As soon as the black wing angel flew, An collapsed into Kazuhiko's embrace. Withdrawing the power that was sealed always weakened him, but then that was the sin of their clan.

Later on that day, Naruto managed to get out of his duty early and decided to invite the vampire to the halloween party, even though he did have a minute of hesitation. "Ano sa, Kakashi, fancy to go to the party with me tonight? I really want to go with you-dattebyo!"

"I haven't prepare any costume, Naruto. I am not planning to go at all," the vampire replied as he closed his orange book.

"I know, I have been asking around yesterday and even got your costume sorted... Only if you are willing to go with me, Kakashi."

Kakashi tilted his head, looked slightly more interested. "So what you have?"

"An-san didn't explain, but gave me this necklace. He said you could go without the mask and eye patch if you wear this. But only last till midnight..." He took out the said necklace and continued, "you can be the priest for a night and I can be the vampire instead."

The vampire looked even more interested, "sounds attractive enough, what else?"

Naruto took off his priest collar and stepped closer. He first wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck gingerly, in order to put on the necklace. Then he placed his priest collar on the vampire's shirt.

Kakashi stiffened as the young man stepped closer. He could sense the warmth and the smell of the priest. He wasn't just wanting the blood but everything of the man. He was relived that the cold stone of the necklace calmed him down, suppressed his desires. Even the man withdrew, he could still feel the presence, via the small collar. He took off his cloak, and wrapped it around the young man. "You cannot be a vampire without this cloak."

"Doumo," Naruto grinned and his ears were slightly redden. He pretended to adjust the cloak, but truly he wanted to feel the remaining heat. "Also..." he searched his pocket, and pulled out a small, purple lens monacle. "Here," he reached out slowly, wanting to take of the mask and the eye patch. He paused for a second so that the vampire could have a chance to reject.

However, Kakashi placed his hand on top of the man's. "Go on, An-nii gave that necklace as a temporary seal, you have to escort me home tonight." He guided the young man to take off the items and put the len on his left eye, which was, unexpectedly with a red iris instead of the blue that Naruto has seen. "It's one of my secrets, which I am giving you a hint now."

Naruto looked into the mismatched eyes. "Arigatou. Trust me, Kakashi, if I am afraid of knowing the secrets, if I cannot accept who and what you are, then there's no point for you to be with me. I am serious as I felt that I have been with you for centuries. I hoped that it was me who have spent time with you."

"That is your task, Naruto. I am looking forward to see your respond... To be honest," Kakashi spoke quietly as he suppressed his urge to express his love. It was simply not the only right time. The young man has to know the truth before anything could be possible.

Naruto grinned happily as he could tell that in some way, he hoped, that the vampire felt the same. This proven that his dreams were true. They were not his imagination, but his part memories. He also looked forward to see the vampire in the Sasaki village next year. Nonetheless, they still have a party to go. "My ekusoshisuto-san, may I go to the party, as your beloved vampire assistant?"

Kakashi looked though the purple lens and beamed, "yes, you may, my assistant."


	23. Twelve o'clock

Author's note

As this is another chapter that was written with my phone, please excuse my mistakes.

This chapter was partly inspired by prescripto 13 comment from last chapter, hence it was called twelve o'clock. And that the exchange of identity was inspired by your own work, 夢兒君, I love the pair that you wrote in your stories. Love the sensei with glasses.

Enjoy!

Yanvi

An was looking out of the window as he was resting, lying against his assistant. He placed his head on the man's chest, listening to the man's heartbeat. "Kazu-kun, you are certain that you are not going to the party with me?"

"Hai, since Madara-san has asked you to go with him, I don't see why you don't want to go with him, An-sama..." Kazuhiko replied quietly, pushing his own thoughts away. He knew that they needed to sort out this bitter triangular relationship someday, but it wasn't the right time now.

"Kazuhiko..." An pushed himself up slightly, with his hand using the man's chest as support. "If you ever want to leave me, its fine. Just tell me. I will let you go."

"That's not what I meant, An-sama. Since the day that I have abandoned the name of Namikaze, I have made up my mind..."

"It's the same for me, don't you know that, Kazuhiko?" The vampire lower his voice as his anger raised. Without the seal, Lucifer's remaining power affected his emotions dramatically.

The man sighed softly as he removed his disguise, revealing his soft blond hair and clear blue eyes. "Hush... Let's not talk about this right now, without L-san, I don't want to see you get hurt." He ran his fingers into the silver threads, trying to calm the vampire down.

"Kazuhiko…"

"An… hush…" the assistant continued to calm the vampire as he added, "I will never leave you. You know that… it was not solely because of the name of the Namikaze. It was not because of the eternality; and it was not because I rescued you on that day in the forest. I believe in destiny. It was similar to the relationship between Kashi-kun and Naruto. If it was destined, I would not go again the Will."

"If there was such _Will,_ I then truly wondered. If neither of us have sealed the desires of the two most powerful angels in the world, then we would not have such situation. Only if we could ever get a glimpse of the true story…"

"Only if we understand…" Kazuhiko sighed at the end.

Hours later, around 11 o'clock in the evening, most of the young villagers were presented in the venue, while the children were accompanied by their parents, making their way home, with buckets full of candy. Kakashi and Naruto were making their way out of the hall. Naruto grabbed the vampire's hand tightly, making sure that he wouldn't loss him.

"I hoped you have enjoyed the party, Kakashi," he said, as he was happy that he held the vampire's hand for so long. He was happy because even though he has Shikamaru and Choji to go to the party with him, it was different. Not just because that the vampire wasn't hesitated to play with him, unlike Shikamaru, who has a tendency of calling everything troublesome. It was the fact that they were like couples, just like the way that couples behaved as he has seen when he was younger.

When they have reached the hotel, outside the Kakashi's room, the vampire said, at the end, "I have a great time. Oyasumi."

"Wait," Naruto whispered, as he stopped the vampire to put his mask on. He grabbed the hand, prevented the mask to cover the face that he still admired, no matter how many time he has seen the face. He leaned and pressed, pinning the vampire on the door with his torso. He leaned closer and closer, until their lips were almost detached. He could hear the vampire's breath, feeling the essence of living. They were so close that they were sharing the same oxygen in the air, taking in the oxygen that was once in the vampire's lung. "Kakashi…" he murmured in the sexiest tone, that even himself has never heard of. "Because of you, I have realised that I have grown up, just in such short period. If I do not know the consequences, no matter what justification you could fill me in, I want you."

"Naruto…" Kakashi countered softly, as he was not certain whether he should push the young man away. He missed the man badly. Even though it was so obvious and that he might have repeated this numerous times, there was no way that he could explain himself. The emotion was just rich, and yet complicated. "It's…"

The vampire was sealed by the young man's lips. It was a small kiss, but it was everything. Naruto pulled the mask up as the first rang of the bell was echoing in the forest. No matter what the vampire has been hiding away, he knew that there was nothing was more important than the safely of the village that he loved. "Kakashi," he pulled the normal grin, covering his true emotion that accidentally took over his cover. "You have to wait for my good news. Once I have found out the truth behind your mask, I will be there for you."

"Hai…" Kakashi beamed warmly, first time ever. He has been hiding his true emotion, trying his best to not to step across the line. But it was Uzumaki Naruto, one of the most unexpected, incalculable people that he has met throughout the centuries.

"Well… Oyasumi!" Naruto released his grips and bowed softly. "I, sadly, will only see you when you leave the village. My schedule has been stuffed and I could not run away from Iruka sensei's catch…"

"Don't worry about it. We will see each other again, won't we?"

"Hai," the man grinned as he rubbed his hair. He still wanted to talk to the vampire, but he ran out of topics; and that it was not obvious that whether Kakashi wanted him to stay.

Just before their conversation turned cold, Madara decided to save the situation. He has been there, round the corner as the pair arrived, standing right outside the door.

"Kakashi," Madara stepped out of the shadow, pretending he was just walking across. "Tenzo-chan was looking for you."

"Okay…" Kakashi nodded softly as he knew that Madara was there moment ago. He knew that there was something the remaining Uchiha wanted to say. "I will be right there."

On the other hand, Naruto was not aware of the exchange of information between them and made his way toward the stairs. "Oyasumi, Kakashi… and of course, you, mister."

Once Naruto was out of their sight, Kakashi spoke, almost whispered, "I know what you are going to tell me, Madara. I know it clearly. I also know that An-nii has his own difficulties… but it's something that can be controlled…"


	24. Say Anything

Author's note

krito1389: Kazuhiko is a Namizake, for which he is Minato's ancestor, and later on you would know more about the reason that I portrait him as that. lolz

guest: Arigatou!

Prescripto13: yup... and the truth is beginning to reveal itself.

dreamer1084: well... cause I like sensei with glass, it's that simply. hahaha... and yea, I have not noticed that, thanks for telling... should really reduce the frequency but it's my bad habit. =.=

Yanvi

...

An put on the speakers, letting a low, attractive voice filled the small train berth. He did not speak, as he could read from the younger vampire's face, he knew. The young blond didn't reach the train station on time, to say their goodbyes. He heard of the young priest's announcement. He wasn't particularly looking too positive regarding the whole situation, but he does welcome the young man's arrival, in the future, even though he doubted that it would take place before the New Year's Eve. He looked out of the window, as he knew that nobody was keen to talk, not even Madara who made an excuse to leave the berth. He simply let Toshi's voice echoing in his ear ducts.

'You say anything… the fitting word blesses but say anything to the heart that cannot sever…'

The fallen angel had come back and sealed his power into An's body again before their departure. He knew that he would live much longer than most of his clansman, as the power integrated into his body far too better than his predecessors. He sighed as he recalled the conversation that he held with the Fallen. They have managed to find the solution, with something that the once angle remembered of, they thought; the only thing they needed to do was then to wait. To wait until Kakashi was leased from the coffin and also wait until Naruto to learn the truth and decided to take it with him.

Since Madara agreed to assist, the Fallen decided to take his hundredth trip around the globe. An personally didn't want the said angel to go, however, he knew that even they were good friends, there was still some distance between them. "You say anything. Just tell me all your sweet lies," he whispered along with the singer, with his book opened on his lap, unlike his assistant, who was digging his nose into the book that he has been reading since the beginning of the trip.

...

_At the basement of the Sasaki's Mansion_

"An- sama…" Tenzo hesitated as he inserted his charka into the wood cover of the coffin. "Senpai… He… I just don't want to see him get hurt anymore. Do we have to do this?"

"That's the only thing that I could do for him, Tenzo," An replied as he lifted his hand and began to insert his own charka into the wood. "I wish there is another choice. You and I will complete the task and that I have asked Madara to assist this time. He would finish off the seal and then the only thing we do is to wait."

Tenzo sighed slightly painfully as he continued his work. He remembered that he asked the same thing when he was assigned the task. He wanted to suppress his urge to beg for the forgiveness, for the sake of his senpai. But he knew that nothing he could do about it. He simply did not need anyone to remind him that.

Madara stood by the entrance of the cell in silence. It was not the first visit, however, he never found too comfortable in there. He could see the negative charka that was radiating from the coffin, just like a Hyuga told him when he first entered the cell.

On the other hand, Kakashi was soaking in a warm pool of onsen. He was thinking of the song that his aniki was listening to on the train. He did not like the song, to be honest, and that he did not see why his aniki was so in love with it. It was a sad song, and that the singer for sure has a good voice. But it was just… He was not sure how to describe his feelings.

He stood up and grabbed a towel to dry his body. He was not a pilgrim, but sometimes he could not help but thought that years after years, he might have become one. He might have been a pilgrim, on the road of love. "Time may change my life, but my heart remains the same to you… Time may change your heart, but my love for you never changes…" he hummed as he made his way to the changing room. No matter how hard his aniki tried to remove his memories and pain, he knew that his heart remained.

He put on his white yukata and approached the basement cell. His brain began to slow down as his conscious began to fade. He nodded softly to his kohai, who looked both exhausted and concern. Then he looked at his aniki and the remaining Uchiha. He stepped into the cold stone coffin and waited for the older vampire to close the door in front of him. "Ni-san…" He whispered, but he never begged, not the first time and definitely not this time either. He knew that he deserved it as he could recall the warmth of the blood. He could forgive when the man passed away in his arms for the first time. However, he could not let go his anger when it happened to him for the second time, especially when it was caused by the man's beloved villagers. He knew that it was not only his anger, but also the feelings that were sealed inside him. Nonetheless, he could not pass his guilt to the M-san's desires.

An kissed Kakashi's forehead gently and slowly closed the door. "Daijoubu, Kashi-kun. Once you wake up, everything would be alright." He locked the door and so Kakashi could only see the outside world from the window by his face. He sat on top of one of the alchemist circle that he asked Neji to draw for him yesterday, while Tenzo approached the coffin to check.

"Senpai, Sai and I will be here during your time here in the coffin. You could talk to us if you accidentally waken up. We will be here for you," Tenzo whispered lowly as he completed his final check.

"Arigatou," Kakashi replied softly.

The same song echoed in the room as Madara put on the CD player. Toshi's voice echoed in the room as An closed his eyes, in order to make his way to Kakashi's mind palace, closing the doors that were not supposed to be keep unlock.

'Jealousy embellishes a page of epic…

Desire is embraced in a dream…

But my mind is still in chaos and…'


	25. Mind Palace

_Author's Note_

_Argh... I still have not typed my chapter on Nocturne... arrrrrr.. i only update it monthly... nonetheless, since I managed to push this one out, so please do enjoy!_

DREAMER1084: yea... he is in... =.=/ glad that i have not use too much "..." in the last chapter... but I really like to use it... orz

Prescripto13: glad you like it

_Yanvi_

ooooo

Kazuhiko released the last raven of the day by the balcony and raffled his hair as he took off his disguise, revealing his soft blond hair. It was just a beginning of an extremely busy week and he already felt tired. Even though his life span has been elongated, his, unlike the Sasaki, has a much smaller threshold limit. As one of the best doctor in the Namikaze, he knew that he is stepping into his middle age. He was concerned, not because of the temporary assignment, as the leader of the Sasaki, but obviously he cared for the men in the cellar, far away from the leader's suite in the building. He knew that with Madara's aid, there would not be any problems. However, he was concerned nonetheless. Unlike Lucifer's desire, Michael's desire was even more dangerous. It was due to the fact that the creator of this monster might not aware of it's existence at all.

At the same time, down in the cellar, An closed his eyes as he activated the alchemy circle. He followed the path of silver beam, which leaded to Kakashi's mind palace. This was not the first time and he hoped that it would be the last. He reached the entrance of a white building and sat on one of the garden chairs instead of the chaise longue by the swimming pool. He needed to wait and so he needed to be noticeable. He held out his pocket watch, which was attached to his waistcoat by a silver chain with 5 pendants. He looked at the watch as the time passed slowly. He thought of the time when he raised the child with Sakumo, as the mother passed away during childbirth. He had a child himself, once, for a very short period, even before he met Kazuhiko. He pulled his sight from the watch as he heard a small crack by the door.

A very tired and dirty silver haired vampire opened the door from the inside. "Ni-san," he addressed the older vampire. It was a hard trip, getting from his conscious to his mind palace. However, it was necessary and that he has no choice to reject. That was one of the purposes of the coffin. It would pull the prisoner's soul from his conscious to his mind palace, while the sin that he has committed would be waiting for him in the journey. It took him a while before he could push all the hands of the men that he has murmured away. He saw their fuming stares. They wanted revenges, he knew.

"Doumo," An thanked as he made his way in the house swiftly. He wiped his aniki's face clean as he drew a small alchemy circle on Kakashi's forehead, sending his soul into deep sleep. Staying awake in a cold coffin was not the best thing that to be experienced. His gaze moved along the long, wide staircase. As time passed by, there were more levels above and that the decoration was getting more elegant. He was somehow pleased to see such improvement, but it was not the time to admire. He needed to go up to close some of the doors in the higher level corridor. However, most important thing that he needed to complete was that he needed to pay a visit to the dungeon, where Michael's desire locked.

He took a sharp left turn, taking the narrow staircase down. He opened the steel door slowly, letting the warmth of the fire brushed his face. "Sakumo," he greeted.

"An-san," the said man replied as he withdrew the stoker from the fire. "It's the time again, isn't it?"

"Hai," An replied as he took a seat, right opposite of the man. He drank the tea that the man offered and studied the man's facial feature. Obviously, the man did not aged. It was due to the fact that he was not the man, he was not Hatake Sakumo, the priest of the Konoha, the Shiro Kiba. He was the man's remaining chakra as well as the memories of the man's son, Kakashi. When An and Sakumo concealed the monster, the latter concealed a small amount of his chakra, as the final lock of the cage.

Nonetheless, he was Sakumo, for which it wouldn't be changed. He was still the father of the young vampire and that he cared. "I really thankful for all your effort, An-san. I am so relief that you could look after him all these years. Sitting here only made me think of lots of random things, out of the blue moon. But then, Kakashi could not come here, and that I wish that there won't be such need."

"He won't be, not without my presence. I have promised you that day, Sakumo, when we ran out of options."

"I know. From the day that you kindly let me obtain the power of the Tsuki, I have known."

An pat the man's right hand, which was on the table, by his teacup, softly. There were lots of things that could be spoken, but then, for them, there was not such necessity. "I wish we can have more time to catch up. However, we need to get going. Lucifer gave me some information and so I need some estimation so that I can proceed; to extract this monster out."

Ooooo

Madara took the seat that was prepared for him earlier. He has been thinking a lot recently, regarding his future, or to be honest, his future with An. In some way, even he was stunned by his decisions; he would sacrifice if it were necessary. He knew what the vampire was planning to do; and that he needed another jinchuriki to contain the monster.

He closed his eyes as he recalled the time that he has spent with the vampire. He met the vampire when he was very young, with his otouto, Izuna in the forest. The Uchiha was not as strong as the time when they were formed an ally with the Senju. They were still the nomads, travelling around the countries, practicing their faith and shamanism. The vampire spent most of the time with them in the forest, teaching them the skills that they needed, in order to survive. He always admired the vampire, taking him as his role model. Somehow, as he grew older, he knew that it was not as simple as he had thought of. He sighed, as he thought of the assistant, who has been with the vampire for the years that he was not even exist in this world. He stopped his thoughts, as he knew that it was not important. Most important thing was that he needed to keep an eye on the vampire, pulling him out when it was indispensable.


	26. Library

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

_DREAMER1084: hahahah... Shiro/Kiba... well, it's one of the slash for me, if I have to put the characters together... and that I have been giving out clues, just not sure whether they were clear enough. Both Naruto and Kakashi have already met the parents, consider the fact that An-kun is the step mother (! don't let An-kun knew), and that Kazuhiko is a Namikaze, which made him a Naruto's great x n times uncle. lol And for Sakumo... I don't think so, atm... but see where my brain leads the story to._

_Prescripto13: yup, that's sometimes how I see Sakumo, noble... indeed._

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

Naruto has been spending most of his free time, reading various materials in the library for the whole month. Kurama has been expecting that, since the departure of the vampires, so he has already prepared the books that he wanted to read, as he finally have time to catch up. He remembered the days when the said man was still a boy. He did not aware of the fact that taking care of a young child could be that time consuming. But then, no matter how troublesome, as some Nara may say, he has to, since the Namikaze have died for him, leaving the baby behind.

He flipped another page of his book with his tail as he noticed another person's presence. "Hiruzen," he greeted.

"Kurama," the Sandaime Hokage replied softly. "Naruto has been working hard lately," he stated as he hoped that it would open the topic precisely, but leisurely.

"That's a good news, isn't it?" Kurama countered. "Asuma told me that he is now qualified, as the priest of the Konoha. He definitely needs to read more, as it is time for him to act solo, even without my presence."

"Regarding this issue," Hiruzen spoke, "I hope you aware of the fact that no Uzumaki would ever choose a Sasaki as his partner; and of course this applies to every priests and priestess in Konoha."

Kurama sighed as he closed his book, turned his head and focus on the old man. "I am the guardian of the child, but it does not meant that I am a member of the Konoha. Can't you see that Naruto is still looking for his path, in this library, among the scrolls? Furthermore," Kurama stopped the man before he could counter, "Minato is a Namikaze, and maybe there's something that you needed to know." He jumped off the table and waved, "follow me. Library is not a good place to talk."

Ooooo

On the other hand, at the same time, Naruto was sitting behind one of the library-reading table, looking at his fifth box of scrolls. Initially, he felt loss. He was not certain where to begin, and so he decided to check on the annual gazettes that were written 100 years and 300 years ago. He was stunned as he read. The words passed his eyes as daggers. His blood was getting cold, even though he decided to stick on the chair. Even with plain words, he felt the bitter, the angst and horror. No wonder the vampire decided to let him learn the truth, before they could think about anything further.

He stood up and opened the nearest window. He let the warmth of the sun difuse into the cold room. He simply let himself bathe in the light, burning his skin. He began to see the whole picture. He began to get more the riddles away, yet, he was also getting loss than before. He began to doubt his love, yet, strange and oppositely, his soul was echoing with the information that he has just found out.

The killings matched the images that he dreamt of. He did not understand why he has the vampire's past lover's memories. He wondered whether the lover was concerned, and so letting him aware of the issues in his dreams.

Not just what had happened, he has to find out the seal that was engraved into the vampire's body. He has to find out why he dreamt of all these things. He sighed, as he felt the burden.

Did he regret what he has said? Maybe there was, in a split second. He could not lie. However, he tightened his fist as he told himself the final answer. He was not, not after knowing all the truth. He likes, no, he loves the vampire.

They barely know each other. They have only met a few occasions. But he knew that clearly and deeply in his heart. It was love and that there was no reason required. He did not border by the fact that the vampire has another lovers before. The vampire is an immortal after all.

He closed the box after he placed the last scrolls. He did not need to know how many the vampire has killed for his deceased lover. He felt sorry and empathised. Such illegal penalty should not even exist in the first place. He wondered how many people would keep their conscious after such incident has taken place.

He returned the box and put on his cloak. He has already spending too long, absorbing the information, making his decision. He could not wait to see the vampire. He could not wait to tell the vampire, telling him his answer. He loved the vampire. He truly and genuinely meant it. The joy of confirming his love was overwhelmed and the burden, that wouldn't be dismissed, began to seem not as important as before, when he first read. It did not matter, as he was a priest of the Konoha. He would not let the vampire to fall into such painful whirl.

He thanked the librarian for letting him to stay in the library for such period and he ran as quickly as he could, to one of the red brick buildings, where Kurama stayed. He wanted to tell Kurama about his decisions and he wanted the fox to come along with him for the last time.

He wondered whether the fox would support his decisions. He was not certain. However, he would tell him nonetheless. He was his relative after all, after he was under his care for these years.

He unlocked the main door and rushed up the stairs. He was making mental notes as he moved. He would show the vampire where he has spent his childhood, where he has grown up in. He pushed the bitter thoughts away in his mind. He knew what his demon was telling him were true, but that's not the main point.

He opened the door as he reached the end of the staircase. He then stopped rapidly as he realised that the fox has guests in the room. "Ji-san and Ka-kazuhiko-san?"


	27. The Namikaze

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

_DREAMER1084: well... love sometimes made people drop their IQ... so he didn't think of that, but then he would know once he sees Kakashi in the village. lol_

_Prescripto13: I think when you are desperated, you would look for someone that you believe in for the most, and that for Naruto in this story, Kurama is one of the closest person that he has_

_krito1389: glad that you like it. With Kakashi, you will know that around 1/2 chapters later._

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

Naruto took the seat closest to the door, in a slightly stiff motion. He was slightly uncertain the presence of the men and he was not feeling right to talk about the issue that he wanted to discuss with the Kyuubi. "Kurama," he called uncomfortably, as if he was attending an interview. His sudden adrenalin rush fade off quickly and he felt slightly defeated.

"Naruto," Sandaime spoke as he obviously observed the stiffness. "Are you feeling alright? You looked a bit tired."

"D-daijoubu." Naruto replied rather loudly as he also wanted to cheer himself up. "So ji-san, what you up to with Kurama today?"

"We are having tea together, as we haven't catch up for a while, haven't we, Kazuhiko-san?"

"Hai," Kazuhiko responded smoothly as he lifted up his teacup, letting the steam to swathe his gaze. He wondered how Hiruzen would tackle such situation. Kurama did not have the chance to reveal his true identity before the blond dashed in. He doubted that the Kage could guess the hidden secret.

He thought of the conversation that he had with the silver haired leader, right before his work in the cellar.

Ooooo

"Kazu-kun," his master spoke softly under the moonlight, in the vampire's study. "The blood lily of the valley has been found. Are you still intending to keep your decision?"

Kazuhiko stood there in silence, looking at the vampire, trying to engrave the image into his mind. Of course he was informed by the perfumer, Kaori, on that night after his master paid a visit to the shop. He made his decision when he first saw the flower; and he would stick to the choice that he had made on that day. Even if the decision would endanger the existence of the Namikaze, he would. The name of Namikaze was a love-hate relationship to him. He was proud to be one and that he wanted to care for the name, yet he was suffocated by such burden.

The vampire took his silence as acceptance. He heaved a sigh and spoke, "I trust your decisions, Kazu-kun. If the time has come, your decision would also be mine, as well as the answer from the Sasaki. While I am away, maybe you should decide whether you still would like to live under this disguise that I have created for you."

Kazuhiko held his urge to express his true emotion, held back his desire to wrap the vampire within his arms. "Hai. I would not fail you, An-sama."

Ooooo

Kazuhiko withdrew his thoughts as he caught Kurama's gaze. He has been thinking deeply since he received the fox's message. He wondered why the fox decided to help out, removing the obstacles on the young men's love path. But then, he decided to take the invitation, to come to Konoha alone.

"You seem to want me to tell you something, Naruto. What are you up to?" Kurama asked as he decided to make a move, after getting the vampire assistant's attention. He did not like the idea that the child that he raised up would become a Sasaki in the future. But if it was the destiny, he would bravely face it, as what his creator has told him years ago.

Naruto hesitated, "ano-sa…" He tried to figure out what he would like to say to the fox. However, he decided to speak out, as he would not have his relationship underground. He would like his friends and relatives to recognise the person that he chose for life. "Kazuhiko-san has already knew and that I have mentioned to Kurama before. Ji-san, I just want to tell you that I want to go to the Sasaki village next year, to visit Kakashi. Just wondering whether you accept my leave, dattebyo."

Hiruzen stunned for a split second, but he regained his posture right away. "If it's out of friendship, I cannot see any reason to reject your leave, Naruto. However, if there's something more than that, I would like to be inform before we can make any arrangement." He looked at the young blond soft and firmly, "

"Hiruzen-san," Kazuhiko injected effortlessly, "it is a causal and social visit to the Sasaki. My student, Kakashi, has invited him when we were in Konoha last month. He has also informed An-sama and we are welcoming his arrival. And of course," he turned to the fox, "we are welcoming Kurama's presence too."

Kurama nodded simultaneously, "I was wondering when you would ask me to go with you, Naruto. I am getting a bit desperate for An-san's sake. However, it's not the time to arrange the travel plan, Gaara and Shukaku are looking for you. I will catch up with you."

"Hm… right…" Naruto ruffled his hair uneasily; "I guess I will see you later. Jai-na."

As the young blond walked out of the room, the tension arrived in the room again. "So… Kazuhiko-san, is there anything that I need to know?"

Kazuhiko nodded, as he wiped his left hand across his eyes, revealing his origial iris colour. With the eyes, he doubted that the Kage could not guess his identity.

Hiruzen inhaled as he noticed the change. No words are required to explain the situation. With what the fox has told him in the library, he already figured out the position that they were in. "Namikaze," he said. "You are the one that recorded in the history. The man who went against the teaching of the Namikaze."

Kazuhiko beamed dangerously. "You might say that, Hiruzen-san. However, Namikaze are physician first and only as the exorcist in second. I may have abandoned the clan duty. But I am still a Namikaze, no matter how I have disused the name for centuries. There are only few Namikaze remained and as a member of the main branch, I have the entitlement to exercise the relation that linked by our blood. I respect the fact that Naruto is half Uzumaki, but he is also half Namikaze. If he wants to leave the Konoha, as his great uncle, I will be there to support him."

"And for Kakashi…" Hiruzen spoke as his mind spin quickly. "He is a half Hatake, I believe?"

"He is, the son of the Shiro Kiba, once the legendary priest of the Church," Kazuhiko added. He didn't want to talk about the blood that the men have successed, as he had experienced such pain matter. He remembered the conversations that he had with his aniki before he firmly decided to leave his family, to stay and act as the vampire assistant. 'If you are not born as a Namikaze, I would not have prevent you from seeing the vampire. Sasaki is one of the noblest bloods in this world, yet, as your aniki, sadly, I have to say that we cannot have such blood-relation. Besides, how well you have known the vampire?'


	28. Kazuhiko

Author's note

As this is written with my mobile phone, do apologise for all the mistakes.

Dreamer1084: this is the last obstacle that they ended to run, so light can be seen at the end of the tunnel.

Prescripto13:doumo. I really love writing the assistant to be honest... Maybe due to the fact that he has a outlook that is similar to Minato haha

The vampire assistant dashed out the door as soon as the Kage took his leave, closely with the Kyuubi behind. The pair wasn't looking for the young blond, it was an excuse for the man to leave. However, for now, he needed to talk to the man urgently - he needed to reveal his true identity, reclaiming their family bonding.

"Naruto," he called as he managed to man as the latter almost reached the village gate. "Wait."

"Hai?" the blond turned and not quite expected to be call.

Kazuhiko regained his breathe as he stopped in front of the young man. "There's something that I need to tell you, regarding your father's blood line, the name that you have not aware but inherited."

"That is?"

"The Namikaze."

As the assistant spoke, a raven flew low, waiting for landing. Kazuhiko raised his right hand for the bird and took off the paper scroll that was tied by the bird's leg. His face went white as he read. The fox was curious and jumped on the assistant's shoulder to read. His face got black as he read along.

"I have to go," Kazuhiko stated blankly as his mind was going blank. He thought with the aid of the remaining Uchiha, everything should go smoothly. He was only glad that Lucifer's desire didn't break out. "I know it's bit rush, but Naruto-kun, if you want to come to our village, can you come with me now? Without the villager's guide, it's hard to find your way."

"But ji-san..." the blond hesitated unusually.

"Don't worry about it," the fox finally spoke. "I will talk to him, just go with Kazuhiko first." He then turned to the assistant, "I will be coming alone, once I am done here. I hope An-san is getting better soon."

"Finger cross," he replied as he suppressed his concern. He has been the vampire's physician for centuries; he is the only one who know the vampire's condition. He only could hope that he has trained his students well enough.

After letting the blond to do a quick packing, they took the first train to leave the village, making their way to one of the largest piers along the coast.

Normally, Kazuhiko would take the train and then ride. But since he doubt that the young man could ride and that his horse could not carry two grown ups, the water path would be much easier.

Naruto felt asleep as he was busy, trying to organise, settling all the matters that he could attend to. He looked at the sleeping blond softly as he recalled the days as he was young.

He was twenty five when he met the vampire. He got married once he reached adulthood. His wife was appointed by his family, way before his birth. He has no love to his wife and that sadly he was not as upset as his wife passed away during child birth, leaving him a son.

Since his sister in law kindly took over the responsibility of looking after the child, if returned his duty as the researcher, developing new drugs. He took over the small house by the cliff, a small distance away from his clansman.

He found the unconscious vampire as he was doing his daily scroll in the woods. He took care of the wounds and checked the vampire's condition. He noticed the Tsuki and the monster that was sealed inside the vampire right away. He heard of the stories and that he did a small study on the Sasaki when he was younger, he knew the significance of the Tsuki to the vampires. He studied the vampire's facial feature, as he completed his check before taking his sleep in the room next door.

He woke up as the main door closed softly. He grabbed his dressing gown and dashed out to check. His patient was out, standing by the cliff, viewing the small rising sun. His tattoos began to show as the sun rose. "I doubt that you don't know who or what I am, why you still bought me to your house?"

"You also know which family I belongs to, Sasaki san. It's against my principal, especially when we are not as against your clan as others may believe," Kazuhiko relied as he approached. "You are very weak, your physician didn't look after you well."  
"I don't have one, as I don't believe in them," the vampire stated plainly. He changed the topic sharply, "I am An, and you are?"

"Kazuhiko, Namikaze Kazuhiko."

An nodded softly as he put on the dressing gown that the man offered. "Doumo."

"Kazuhiko-san," Naruto called and the page man drew his attention from his memories back to the reality.

"You're wake," he spoke softly. "Then it is time for us to talk." He took off his disguise, not only revealing the original colour of his iris but also revealing his blond hair.

Naruto grasped as he saw the face. They were so alike, as if they belonged to the same family. The vampire assistant has sky blue eyes instead of his ocean blues.

"Men of the Namikaze family always have blond hair and blue eyes. Obviously, the colour does vary due to the mothers' bloodlines. Your father, Minato, Yondaime Hokage, is my great niece and so that makes me your great uncle. No one has ever tell you this as the Konaha wanted to keep you safe. But at such moment, I felt that it's time for you to decide your own destiny."

Naruto's mind was spinning, as he tried his best to recall what his sensei, Iruka, taught. Hip brain wasn't functioning properly as he was still somehow overwhelmed by the fact that his idol, Yondaime was his father. 'Gee, how troublesome,' he recalled what the Nara said and he then remembered what the brunette said. 'The Namikaze has been one of the famous family, apart from the ones that we heard daily. Their family members, even small in amount, are extremely talented and loyal. Sadly, there's one exception, for which it's unfortunate but normal, as you will learn in the future; one of the physician decided to leave the family 800 years ago. The church suspected his departure, but then we never heard of the man since.'

"So you are the one in the books?"

"Hai. I am not a good example, but the most important thing is that we, Namikaze, once set your target, we won't give up easily. I hope that you have the gut inside."  



	29. The Sleeping Vampires

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

_DREAMER1084: obviously, i know that was you! (point) since you are the only one to leave reviews in chinese... haha.. well add oil in what ever you are busy with atm... i am super busy too... but i am also so keen to write up the stories too... ahhhh... I have the plots fixed, but just lack of time to prosecute.. imaging is easier than writing.. TAT_

_Prescripto13: well... you will see later on... but with the assisting issues... tbh, I didn't think of it that way previously, it can be a possibility lol_

_As always, reviews please. Doumo._

_Vii_

Although Naruto wanted to talk more often with his ancestor, the blond assistant rarely has the pleasure to talk, when there were ravens flying in and out of the cabin that they were staying. Therefore, he spent most of the journey, looking at the sea, thinking as well as digesting all the information that he gathered. He only has a brief moment before they landed by the shore. "Don't you find it tiring, putting a disguise like this all the time?"

Kazuhiko smiled softly as he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I like the disguise that An-sama has created for me and that it was a wise act. It is used to protect our family, as the separation is just my personal choice. Even I don't want to be a Namikaze most of the time, my dearest aniki was the leader of the family after all; and that he is my family, that won't be change, for sure."

Naruto nodded in a small motion, indicating that he understood, but did not verbalise as he saw other Sasaki members. Subsequently, he followed the vampires quietly, making his way to the mansion.

Once they were inside the building, they made they way all the way up to the top floor, where the leader's suite located. Naruto noticed the assistant's hesitation right before the door. Nonetheless, they made their way in.

There was a bed at the far end of the room, the black long hair Uchiha was sitting by the right, pretending to be reading, despite the fact that it was quite obvious that he was not focusing; while the silver hair vampire leader was lying in the bed peacefully. On the left, there was Kakashi, who was also resting on a chair, with his upper body on the bed. The wood jutsu user was also present, right next to his senpai. He turned as the pair approached.

"Kashi-kun has already awake?" Kazuhiko asked lowly.

"Hai. Both Madara-san and I tried to persuade him have more rest, but you know how stubborn senpai can be…"

"I know," Kazuhiko replied. "Take him to his room, Ten… Yamato, with Naruto-kun. I will be with you guys shortly."

Yamato whispered softly by his senpai's ear before he lifted the vampire up in a bridle style. Naruto quietly followed, as he knew that there was nothing that he could offer to help.

Kazuhiko took the seat where Kakashi sat and grabbed the sleeping vampire's hand tightly. "What had happened, Madara?"

"I don't know too. He was testing with Sakumo for the time, and by the time I realised that the monster was breaking lose, I only have the chance to pull him away from Kakashi's mind palace. But somehow, he locked himself in his own palace. He cannot take both monsters with him. I aware of the fact that you are organising something, but I am willing to be the next jinchuriki, if this is necessary."

Kazuhiko sighed softly, "I am not blaming you, Madara-kun. I have been with An-sama for 800 years. These experiences are not come out from the blue moon. I will sort it out." He took the vampire's hand by his lips and whispered, "An…"

The Uchiha was planning to say something, but words were only echoing in his lips. He was not oblivious. He aware of the feelings that the assistant has; yet, simply, he just chose to ignore.

On the other hand, at the same time, Yamato settled the sleeping vampire on the bed, with Naruto closing the bedroom door behind softly. Once the blond took a seat by the bed, Yamato questioned in a low and polite voice, "since you have come, I assume that you know what senpai was trying to tell you?"

"Hai. I have dig out the scrolls. I know what had happened, if not I won't be here –dattebyo."

"I have been with senpai since I was a child… please take good care of him, he is very important to me."

"I will," Naruto replied. He then, gingerly placed his hand on the vampire's forehead, brushing the soft silver hair. "to be honest, I don't understand why I care so much. I barely know him, but yet, I felt that I have known him for my whole life. He has been in my dreams since the day I met him. With all these revelations… even though the path is not an easy one, but I will grab his hand and go forth."

Yamato softened as he heard the man's words. He was somehow relief, as he was concerned. He was not sure whether the man could manage all the truth. But now seeing the boy, no, young man in front of him, he was certain. The young man was strong, both mentally and physically. "He has been waiting for you, even though he pretended to be not care," he added, "senpai is not the kind who always show his true emotions. As the carrier of the Desire, as well as the holder of the Tsuki, he has been quite lonely… though embarrassingly, I am not sure whether he enjoys it or not…"

Then there was a moment of silence, as the wood jutsu user felt that he has spoken too much, feeling that he has stepping across the line.

"Ano-sa…" Naruto broke the tension, "I have read about the imprisonment. I thought it is safe, at least from the executer side…"

"It is," Yamato stated plainly. "I crafted the protective layer as well as the alchemist circles myself. The only problem was the Desire that was inside senpai's mind palace. An-sama was trying to take care of it… but for the details, even I was in the same room, I am not certain of the facts, as only Madara-san can see though the barriers. However," Yamato tried to sound cheerful, "for senpai, he will awake soon, as I have put him to sleep few hours ago, he should be waking up soon."

"That's great." Naruto countered, "there's lots of things that I want to tell him."


	30. Sasaki Hatake Kakashi

_Author's Note_

_First of all, if you have time, do listen to Air Supply's song, 'I Can Wait Forever', as I was listening to it at the later stage of this chapter. lol I seriously like the song._

_Prescripto13: glad you like it, as always. _

_夢兒君: Since I have replied you in tieba, so enjoy this chapter!_

_krito1389: You will able to do that soon, though not in this chapter._

_ : Doumo!_

"Senpai, I am taking you back to your room now. Kazuhiko-san is back, he will look after An-sama." Tenzo's voice echoed softly. Kakashi felt the familiar warmth and the musky scent. He felt his kohai lifted him up, wrapping him inside his embrace. He wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids were heavy. He felt the blond's presence too. The smell of the sweetness of the blood, the warmth as well as the fox's musky scent was filling the room. He wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad that the young priest has come, but it was a relief, nonetheless. He couldn't wait to see the blond; yet, his mind was dragging him back. He gave up and let the darkness consumed him, as he heard the prayer that the kohai was murmuring.

"Kakashi."

The said vampire opened his eyes as he heard the call. He was placed on a sofa, inside a study. The fire was lid, the room was cosy and filled with the typical scent of wood. There was a silver hair man standing by the fire.

"Sorry to drag you here, Kakashi. But I would like to talk to you," said the man, as he turned, facing the vampire. "As a father, I have failed miserably. But I was glad that An-san has taken care of you well."

Kakashi grasped as he realised the man. "Chichiue," he addressed.

"My son," the man, Sakumo spoke as he took a seat, opposite of the vampire. "I am relief that you are still willing to call me your father. If that day we could have other methods, I would not want to let you carry the burden. I would not have you become one of the Sasaki. No matter how noble and an honour to be the holder of the Tsuki, vampire's long lasting eternality is somehow a hell to lots."

"Chichiue," the vampire verbalised lowly, "I am not blaming you, and definitely not regretting. An-niisan has been extremely good to me. He took care of me as if I was his own child. The other Sasaki have been good to me…"

Sakumo waved and stopped the vampire. "I know, my son. Every time when you were inside The Coffin, An san has come to visit me. He has kept me updated. I just felt the urge to see you, after all these years." He then stood up, and approached the vampire. He bent and leaned forward. He brushed away the hair that was covering the eye, showing the crimson iris. "I am proud of you, my son. I am so glad that I have a son like you; not just the time when you inherited the sharingan, but also when we placed the Desire inside you." He placed a soft kiss on the vampire's forehead, just like the time when they were human for once. "Our time together is short. But I will be here, right in your heart, no matter whether you can feel my presence at all. Go, my son. It's time for you to go. Make me proud."

"Chichiue," Kakashi called as he felt that he was pulling away from the room, seeing the room turning back to the darkness. "Father."

Ooooo

Even though Kazuhiko would like to stay with his master for longer, however, as the leader's assistant, without the leader's presence, he needed to take care of the clan's daily activities. There was not much to do, but then, somehow he could always make reasons to not to see the vampire. He knew that it was partially due to the Uchiha. Sometimes he wondered, maybe he should regret to let the Uchiha to stay close to the vampire.

Madara stayed by the vampire since that day when he pulled the vampire out by force. He never has the gift to be patient. His patient only shew because of the vampire leader. His book dropped as he saw the vampire opened his eyes slowly, revealing his crimsons eyes.

"Ma-adara?" the vampire called uncertainly and softly.

"An." Madara helped the vampire to sit up slowly, adjusting the pillows. But as he was adjusting, the vampire pulled him to the bed, and pinned him to the mattress.

An straddled him and whispered, "I know there're things that we needed to discuss, but I needed to be filled." He licked the man's neck, feeling the pulse.

Madara didn't speak but tapped the vampire's shoulder, gesturing to go forth. He closed his eyes, letting the vampire to drink his blood; at the same time, he tided his mind, as like what the vampire said, there were plenty that they needed to go through and done with.

Once the vampire was fed, the crimson turned back to the normal dark blue. "Gome," he apologised as he tied his hair back.

"Don't worry about it, An," Madara said as he took his seat, moved back to his chair. He just wasn't keen to talk about important issues on bed, as he had unpleasant experience with the previous leader of the Senju, the Shodaime Hokage of the Konoha. He sighed inaudibly as he pushed the memories away. "An, I want to talk to you about Kakashi."

"Kashi-kun? What about it?"

"We are different, An. Even Kakashi is now a Sasaki, an immortal; he was once a human after all. I just felt that he still has the human side inside him, no matter how young he then become a Sasaki."

"I have thought of it, Madara." He looked right into the Uchiha's eyes. " I just don't understand what you are trying to say."

"You remembered the song that Kakashi was so into previously?"

The vampire leader tilted his head, "you are referring "I can wait forever"?" He jumped out of the bed and put on the recorder. "I like the song, but I just don't find the song echo with my feelings. Maybe as you said, I am an immortal by birth."

"An," Madara hugged the vampire behind. "I just felt that even if you have managed to take away the Desire, but if you are hurt, Kakashi won't be happy. For us, humans, we have the romance of waiting. Even the Desire was an obstacle, it wouldn't affect their love. Trust me, An."


	31. Confession

_Author's Note_

_夢兒君__: That's where I took the idea from, to be honest, as I wanted to fill the gap before this chapter comes up. And that it was partly because Sakumo agreed with what An-kun is planning, taking away Micheal's Desire, and so he would no longer be with his son after centuries. And for Jiraiya, he would be here soon, after I manage to pull these two together first. lol_

_Prescripto13: As what I said above, Sakumo's act is reflecting the fact that he agreed with An-kun and he wanted to let his son know that he is proud of him. It is one of the plots that I have laid previously and as it is getting closer to the end, so I have to explain all the facts before it is finished!_

_krito1389: well, that's the problem I was troubling previously, as my setting was that An was stuck between Kazuhiko and Madara and that I was not sure which one he would choose at the end!_

_Ooooo_

After the brief conversation, Tenzo decided to take his leave, leaving the blond to stay with his senpai. There were plenty of issues that he has been bombarding with. As one of the students that the vampire leader has taught, he has helped out, to conceal the fact that the leader was found unconscious. Even though they have been in good terms with the Konoha and other Churches and organisation; vampires, to some, were top target on the list, due to various reasons, not plainly due to religious.

Naruto felt relax as the wood jutsu user left the room. The said vampire was kind and polite, but somehow he just felt tense when the vampire was around. He looked at the silver haired vampire, who was sleeping. He thought of the dreams that he had, the words that his silver haired lover echoed. He wondered whether it was the ghost that was by his side all the time, or as some philosopher believed, it was his past life. He did not understand and that he was not keen to find out why. Things would not change even if he found out the truth. He found himself fallen in love with the vampire in front of him, simple as that. No reason or explanation needed. If he has to consider various issues, he wondered whether he would hate his guardian, whether he would simply hate the Church, doubting the faith that he was bought up with.

While he waited, he looked around the room, trying to imagine the life of his soon-to-be lover. He tried to imagine the days that the vampire has spent in the room, reading. He switched on the record player, as he felt the room was too quiet, as the sea waves echoed in the room. A rich baritone soon began to fill the room.

'I can wait forever if you will. I know it's worth it all the spend my life alone with you…'

Naruto heaved as he looked out of the window, seeing the waves hitting the white chalk cliffs, thinking of the lyrics. He was not an immortal; he did not understand the pain of the eternality. However, with the song, the baritone guided him, showing him the grief.

"N-naru?"

Naruto turned quickly, as he heard the call. He heard of the call during his dreams. His soul was pounding as he heard the love; even it was just two simple syllables. "Kakashi, you are awake?"

The said vampire smiled softly. "Hai. I have slept long enough. Let me freshen up," he said as he was making his way to the bathroom, "just treat here like your home. Not sure whether Yamato has told you, but this is my room, normally people don't come here."

"Ok," Naruto replied, "take your time." He shut up as he found himself sounding a bit dumb, as it was Kakashi's room. He was glad that the vampire has woken up, yet he was nervous. The reason that he paid the visit was not as simple as he thought it would be initially. Although no one was rushing him to make the confession, to confess his love, somehow, he just felt that there was a distance between the vampire and himself and he wanted to draw the vampire closer.

On the other hand, it was the same for Kakashi. Even he has been confessed to previously, he was nervous. He wanted to know how the young blond would express his love. Yet, the hunger lured inside him, he needed to control. He quickly freshened up himself and poured himself a glass of water.

Naruto observed the vampire quietly. His mind was spinning, his heart was beating rapidly. He focused at the way the vampire's throat moved as he swallowed the liquid.

The room was filled with tension and desire as they looked at each other. Naruto turned his gaze away and brushed his soft blond hair uncomfortably. "Ano-sa…" he verbalised nonetheless. "Kakashi, I have read enough as you have requested when we were still in Konoha last time… I…" He looked at the vampire desperately. He has thought and planned what he was going to say, while he was on the way to the mansion and the time when he was simply sitting here, looking at the vampire. But now, he just loss his words and being desperate to express his feelings did not aid his mind.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was not sure what he should say. He wanted the man to decide. He could not help nor wave the man's passion off. He waited patiently, while he suppressed his urge to blood. He has been sleeping for half a day and that he did not eat much recently, as his body was still weak. Having refrigerated blood did not aid his body to recover. His aniki has been warning him for the century, after he refused to take blood from the living flesh. His stomach was squealing, demanding attentions.

Naruto laughed in relief as he stood up and approached the vampire. He sat next to the vampire. "What I have been thinking…" he said, in slight annoyance. "What I was going to say… doesn't really matter. I just want to tell you, Kakashi, I want to be with you. Just take my blood. What happened in the past is already long past away. We have the time now called present. It does not really matter to me what was before nor what is coming up. I just want to be with you. It's simple as that. I really like you."

Kakashi remained in silence, which made Naruto slightly nervous. "Hey, please give me some response okay?" Naruto asked nervously, "your silence is scary."

"You…" Kakashi finally spoke softly, as he was recovering, "you really don't care?" He never really cared what other sees in him, but somehow, the man in front of him was the exception.

"Really, dattebyo." Naruto nodded vigorously as he never thought that the vampire would doubt. "Your ex-lover has been showing images when I was sleeping, but I don't care, really. What I care is now, Kakashi, that you love me."

Kakashi grinned as he heard of the word "ex-lover", he leaned closer, so that his nose almost touched the blond's. He took of his disguise, revealing his mismatch eyes. He looked into the azure eyes and then slowly, tracing the man's jaw line down to the neck with his tongue. He pressed the jugular vein, feeling the blood slowly travelled back to the heart. He released his fang, barely touching the skin. He only pinned his teeth as the young man pressed his head down to his neck. The warm blood flow into his body. It was filling and taking the hollowness away. "Naru, no matter which family you belongs to, suki dayo."


	32. Sweet Romance

_Author's notes_

_Dreamer1084: so glad that you liked it and just wondering how it partially touched you? lol Anyway, I am looking forward to see your comment on this not cooked very nicely meat scene_

_Prescripto13: Yup, totally. So just wondering how you found the confession that Naruto had just made?_

_krito1389: Suki dayo, the literally translation is "I like you", it is more used in Japanese as apparently, they tend to use "I love you" less and that it somehow, I felt more suitable for Kakashi to reply to the confession._

Warm blood flow into Kakashi's body slowly, filling him up, taking his conscious away. He did not care what other might think; he did not even care what his aniki would say. He could wait forever, if the blond never come back to him. However, he could not wait at all now, when the blond was so close that he could wrap himself around the warm, familiar body. The blood tasted so sweet that it was sweeter than any honey that he has ever drunk. He felt that he was getting drunk, dissolving himself into the blond, and together as one.

He straddled the blond and pinned the man into his black velvet chaise longue. He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, pulling him closer, letting the young blond getting better access to his mouth.

"Kakashi," the blond called tenderly, as they finally finished the kiss, breathing in heavily. "You know… I never felt this way before. No such strong emotion at all. It is as if I have known you for centuries."

The vampire smiled as he untied the dagger that he has fastened around his waist. He picked the blond's right hand and drew the dagger out of its shield. "Trust me?" he questioned.

He cut the blond's thumb after the latter nodded softly. The blood followed the channel that was craved on the surface of the blade and dissolved into the chamber. A blue glow shone as the response to the blood. "Blood that belongs to the lover that I am waiting for centuries," the vampire explained. "However, Naruto, I just don't want you to feel that you are any replacement. You are just who you are."

Naruto took the dagger away softly and placed it aside. "As what I have said before," he spoke, "I really don't care dattebyo. Kakashi," he pulled the vampire forward, their nose touched, "it is the same for you. You are who you are. I only want you right now, at this moment. I have been thinking, but it's meaningless. There's no way out. Truly, the only thing is that you love me at this moment, at this point." He rubbed the lips with his own, "I can say as many time as you want me to, I love you."

They kissed, and their kiss deepened. Naruto sneaked his hands up and pulled out the vampire's shirt. He stroked the vampire's slim but muscular back, exploring the cold, marble like skin.

The vampire moaned and pulled off his shirt hurriedly, buttons flied off, scattering around their bodies. He shivered as he felt the warmth of the blond's hand, contrasting the rather chill air. He wrapped himself tighter around the blond, greedily absorbing the warmth. He then began to explore the younger man's torso, which was under the shirt. He unbuttoned the shirt with his sharp nails, as he found it blocking his access to the warmth. "Naru," he murmured, gesturing the blond to untie his belt. He wanted more; blood, skin contact and kisses did not satisfy him anymore. He wanted more, completely and utterly more.

Naruto followed obediently and untied the belt unskilfully. His heart was pounding and he could feel the urge from his manhood. He heard the request from the two simple syllables and that electric pulse sent from his manhood to his brain, making him shivered. His body temperature was rising rapidly, making even bigger contrast to the vampire's cold skin.

He took off the belt and unbuttoned the trouser after a few attempts. It made him even more desperate to explore. He rushed and cupped the vampire's firm buttock cheeks. He squeezed experimentally as he heard the vampire's moan. He pulled the vampire's boxer and trouser down to the knees; while he let the vampire to unbutton his trouser, then let the vampire's cold hand to grab hold of his manhood. Both the coldness of the air and the vampire's cold hand made his manhood twitched. "Ka-kashi…" he called as he leaned forward, pulling the said vampire into another deep kiss.

As they kissed, Naruto grabbed their manhood in one hand and pumped in an up-down motion. Both moaned and the room was filled with lust. They only broke apart when Kakashi poked his fingers into the blond's mouth, asking the latter to wet the slim, pale digits.

Naruto continued to pump their manhood as he saw the vampire fingering himself with his saliva. The warmth of his hand began to fail to satisfy his urge. He was already beginning to imagine the warmth and the tightness of the vampire's body. He did not expect to accelerate their relationship to this point, but with such beauty that was straddling him, no sense of logic could pump into his brain, except the remaining control for the sake of the vampire, as he loved him and he cared for his well being. He continued to explore the vampire's body as the vampire was preparing himself, expanding his body for the man. He never felt so vividly, for the presence of the vampire's ex-lover, as he called. He could feel the hands of the dead, the spirit that he has seen in the dreams. They were there, with him all along. He did not find jealousy inside him, as they were so familiar. This was the first time that he explored the vampire in such intimate setting. Yet, somehow, he felt that it was so right, so logically as if they were him. They were him, as one together.

"Naru," Kakashi called softly as he expanded his entrance with his fingers in a scissor motion. He no longer could suppress his needs; his animal instincts were claiming his conscious. He wanted the man, right now, right at the moment. "Claim me."

Naruto did not reply but pulled the vampire into another kiss, as he let go of their manhood. He adjusted and pulled the vampire even closer, letting his manhood to sweep against the soft, velvet skin near the vampire's buttock. He held his manhood, letting the vampire to sit on top, taking his manhood into his body. He moaned involuntarily as the tip of his manhood first encountered the tightness, the warmth and the wetness of the long, soft, velvety channel. The simple presence in the channel made him forget everything in this mortal world. The only thing that mattered was the vampire that was wrapped between his arms.

_Tongue entangling, a simple presence of his manhood into the vampire shook his world. This was the eternality, and they, together, joined as one._


	33. After

Dreamer1084: just as i sad previously on tieba, so not repeats again lol. And here we have Jiraiya!

Krito1389: glad that you like it.

Prescripto13: glad that you like the lemon and you didn't find my Naru out of character. Sometimes I am very concerned whether they are ooc or not. Nonetheless, it may be the only lemon, but we will see. Lol

ooooo

Both An and Kazuhiko were light sleeper, especially the vampire who has been suffering from this problem for centuries. It was almost dawn; there was the first glimpse of the rising sun by the east. The vampire assistant lifted his leader up as soon as the latter woke up, trying to make his way to the bathroom.

"Let me," Kazuhiko said apologetically, "I should have stopped you."

"Don't be, you know it very well; how the aroma could affect us. I am only glad that I have decided to let Kakashi-kun to stay on the same level as I have, one level above the other..." An sighed, "he definitely reminds me of my old self. When the Sasaki were chased and hunted down, how I have used my charm and aroma to lure the humans, for the sake of shelter and food." He titled his head, as he lied on top of the assistant, so that he could listen to Kazuhiko's heartbeat, feeling the warmth from the man as well as the hot water. He could not deny that he was loss, feeling disgusted by his own identity. However, after all years, he learnt to live with it, unlike his fellow clansman who chose to end their lives pathetically. He tried to learn the way to deal with their desires and the need of coitus.

"I just hoped that they are okay with such accelerated and I would say, slightly deformed relationship," Kazuhiko added in concern, as he brushed the silver threads that were flowing in the hot water. He was not a typical Namikaze, he never was. He remembered how disappointed his aniki was, when he was leaving the clan for definite, yet the relationship between the vampire and himself was not established. Only if his aniki knew that he has an even bigger family after, maybe he would think differently. It was not because he decided to be the vampire's assistant, but it was the fact that the Sasaki was just like other family; they act as one group. Part of the reason that he convinced himself to let the young pair proceed was that he saw part of himself in Naruto, just as the same as the vampire, who saw himself in the Kakashi.

"I smell the Toads," An said after a long moment of silence. "You have asked the brat to come over?"

"Hai. I am not comfortable of moving M san's desire around. I trust L san and your decisions, but I would like to help out. Letting Naruto to learn with them should dilute the Uzumaki blood that he has. I have been negotiating both with the Konoha as well as the Uzumaki..."

An leaned forward, enclosed his arms around Kazuhiko's neck and sealed his lips. He could feel the Toads closer to the mansion. It has been a long night, but his desire has remained.

Ooooo

"Knock knock knock."

An pulled the curtain widely opened and opened one of the windows. "I could smell you two miles away. I didn't expect you to come this early. Don't you need to do your research, Jiraiya?"

The large orange toad's face darkened as he grumbled, "mind your words, An-chan. I am a toad, what do you expect? I could also smell the filth from the blood that you have consumed."

"Relax, Bunta," said the silver haired man, Jiraiya. "You know how An-chan is like, but Ojiji-sama sent you here with a purpose."

"Tch," the toad took his kiseru pipe and started to smoke. "I will be by the cliff, asked Kazuhiko to come, once he is done with you." He made his way, and only turned back few steps later, "made sure he is clean enough."

"Hahaha..." Jiraiya laughed, as he climbed though the window. "Well, An-chan, I am pretty sure you can give me more research ideas," he said as his gaze was wondering around An's black shirt collar, which was only buttoned by the waist, revealing large amount of his chest, as well as the love bites that Kazuhiko has left last night. "I can always write a Yaoi version of the Icha Icha if I have enough materials to write with."

"I am pretty sure that you have enough to write with already, Jiraiya," said Kazuhiko as he approached from the back, walking towards the pair.

"Senpai," Jiraiya greeted cheerfully, as he saw the man. "You know research is never enough. There is something new everyday."

Kazuhiko did not say a word, but gave the silver haired man a slightly disapproving stare. He passed a small scroll to Jiraiya. "You know what to do?" he questioned.

Jiraiya looked down, at the scroll. His thumb traced the shape of the Konoha leaf. "Sensei gave you this? I didn't expect he will agree with it."

"Then, you must have underestimated your senpai, Jiraiya," the vampire smirked. "You forgot the combination of the name of Sasaki and Namikaze would do."

"Even the Uzumaki agreed? I am pretty amazed. Seems things have been changed recently."

"You should go back to see Sandaime sometimes," Kazuhiko added, "I think he missed your presence. Orochimaru has changed disturbingly, maybe you should reconsider the purpose of leaving your unit behind to chase after such person, who you still called friend."

Jiraiya looked out of the window, watching Bunta smoking. "Maybe," he spoke alas, "but let's sort out Naruto first. I didn't act properly, as the child's godfather. For now, at least I can do the minimal for him. Anyway," he picked up a more cheerful tone, "Bunta wants you to meet him there, once you smell fresher."

An rolled his eyes as he saw his assistant putting on his favorite cologne. The assistant jumped out of the window smoothly and approached the toad.

"Bunta."

"Kazuhiko," the toad replied in a calmer mood, "Ojiji sama has a message for you. He said that dream must end one day, he hoped that your young djinn will not embraced this dream too long. In the dream or in kid reality is really down to what your perceptive. Personally, I always believe that it is the reason that you left the family."

Kazuhiko beamed, "maybe that's the case. I aware of the incompleteness, but it's not the main reason of leaving, Bunta. I love An, but sometimes, it does hurt a little."


	34. Lily of the Valley

_Author's notes_

_Prescripto13: Well, I hope you will find the coming up revelation interesting too, as I am beginning to finish up this story, and so more would be revealed._

_Dreamer1084: what kind of strange feelings may I ask. lol._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo_

An took out his silver pocket watch once his assistant went out for the toad. He looked at the time and dropped it back to his jean pocket unhurriedly. He turned to the Toad Senin, "I think it is about time, Jiraiya."

"You are sure that you want me to come along?" the said man asked in a more serious tone. "I have come to aid with senpai's request. But introducing me in such moment…"

"Then, give me 30 minutes, I should able to fix the problem," An concluded. He took a bottle of red liquid and went out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

In the other room, Naruto was waking up by the sun. He opened his eyes slowly as he was pulling himself together. It seems so fade. It was not real at all. He thought of the night when they were joined as one. He felt the weight and the presence of the vampire, sharing the same bed. He glanced at the vampire's long curvy eye-lashes and blushed. Holding the vampire seems so unreal; claiming the vampire as his lover this quickly was expected.

He drew the curtain as he saw the warm sunray shining on their skin, revealing the tattoo on his lover's body. He dig his nose into the soft silver hair and breathed in the musky aroma. "Kakashi…" he murmured. His stomach grumbled and so he decided to leave the bed to get him clean, as his body was covered in sweat and body fluid. He placed a soft kiss by his lover's forehead and put on his boxer.

The whole experience was new, as he washed himself. He studied the scratch marks that were left on his body. He flushed as he remembered the night. He remembered the presence of the ghosts and how they were echoed with each other. He traced the red lines with his index finger softly, as he grinned like an idiot. He obviously knew that the vampire did it on purpose, yet he enjoyed it deeply. His manhood rose as he thought. This remained him the days when he was in his early teens. His hands travelled down and grabbed hold of it.

A pair of cold hands prevented him as they grabbed hold of the warm shaft. "Morning," the owner whispered softly from behind. He stroked in an up-down motion, while he blew his breathe by the blond's ear.

"Ka…kashi…" the blond groaned as the vampire increased his grasp, sending the blond to the peak.

He dropped himself to the back, resting against the vampire's chest as he breathed heavily. "Your tattoos…" he spoke, "I thought it would only show up under the sun."

Kakashi tightened his grasp as he stared at his tattoos by his right arm. He sensed the arrival of the Toads. He would miss the blond. More precisely, he was already beginning to miss his presence. "I will tell you later, but this isn't the right time."

The knock by the door saved the situation as they put on the dressing gowns. Kakashi opened the door and saw his aniki standing by the fame, holding a bottle of red liquid. The vampire leader studied the exposing skins as he grinned, "may I?"

"Only if you don't smirk like this, An-nisan," Kakashi replied as he stared at his aniki, as he opened the door widely.

"Hai hai," An replied, as he sat himself on the sofa. He waved at Naruto to come and sit down as the blond was bit helpless, as he was not sure how he should face the vampire leader. "Relax, Naruto. I just come to get rid of Kakashi's tattoo."

Naruto sat quickly as he was concerned of the vampire's tattoo. "Isn't the tattoo only show under the sun? Why is it still revealing?"

An pulled Kakashi closer, as he unplugged the bottle. The smell of the lily of the valley rushed out and filled the room. Both An and Kakashi's iris changed, revealing their original colour.

"Lily of the valley," Naruto exclaimed. "I thought it only exists in the legends."

"It is rare, but it exists. Just like us, the Sasaki, loads thought that we are just one of the myths that the pagan has kept for centuries," An replied as he poured some of the liquid on his palm. "You remember the meaning? I pretty sure Hashimara would have included this part into the study programme."

"Ano…" Naruto tried to recall, "Eve's Tears… As well as Mary's Tears. It meant to protect us from evil, prompting the visions of the heaven. But isn't it in white colour?"

"I guess I have actually underestimated you, Naruto. I thought you are not keen in academics," An grinned as he rubbed the oil onto Kakashi's skin, making the tattoo to sink back to the bones. "That's the normal lily of the valley, which you can see the engraving by the Konoha gate. However," he added, "this is not the same. This is the blood lily…"

"It is the sins of the Sasaki," Kakashi added softly, "yet, for An-nisan and I, they were our blessings. This is the only way to get rid of our sinful marks."

An opened his mouth, but then decided to keep silence. He only murmured in an ancient tongue as he rubbed the oil, removing all the tattoos on Kakahsi's left arm.

The room was filled strongly with the floral scent. Naruto watched the pair in silence, as the elder vampire removed all the tattoos from the limbs of the younger vampire. He remembered the class that he had with Iruka sensei. He thought of the alternative meanings of the flower.

'If any of you have ever had the chance to see one lily of the valley during your missions, it is also symbolised the meaning of marriage. The presence of the flower is not just the tears of sorrows from the Ladies, but it is also indicating the tears of joy. Only the powerful relationships, the destined ones, will have the chance. To some, it is also a good chance to think again, whether they have held the correct hands to walk though the journey of life.' That was what his sensei had said, but he could not remember the remaining, as his female classmates were deep in their daydreams, thinking of getting married with the Uchiha, his best friend, for that time.


	35. Gama Sennin (Toad Sage)

**_Author's Note_**

_Firstly, as I just received some rather negative for my other story recently, so just that I wanted to say thank you to you all, as you have read my scribbles all along. I know that sometimes they are bit disjointed but I just want to write down as quickly as I can before the world that I dreamt off collapsed, and so really glad that you have lived with my style of writing, and read the story that An-kun has spoked for me. Arigatou-gozaimasu. (bow)_

_Prescripto13: Glad you like it, as it actually took me a while to decide which flower to use in the early chapters. It was the same as the asphodel that was planted at Rukido sennin's grave._

_Dreamer1084: well we have discussed this before, and so see whether you like this little twist that I adapted from my "draft-kun"._

_Vi_

_p.s. as always, reviews, both positives or negatives, appreciated._

_ooooo_

_There was a foreign, unfamiliar feeling building up in Naruto's chest. He did not recognise this strange, negative feeling. But it built up as the older vampire was rubbing the oil at the root of the pale legs. Kakashi's dressing gown was still in place, yet, he just felt upset. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was sitting there helplessly, or there was other reason._

_The old vampire grabbed a stool after he wiped his hands oil free with a tissue. He sat right between the pair, in front of his young brother. He smirked deviously as he rubbed the oil on Kakashi's face, squashing his face hard on purpose. He spoke only by lip, making the other flushed. He could tell that the young blond could not restrain himself, as he clear his throat and spoke, "Naru-chan, I need your help," he said while he closed his eyes, "cover my eyes with the dressing gown belt, and since somebody was being shy for me to look at his body, I need you to be my eyes."_

_Naruto jumped and flushed as he interpreted An's words. He took of the belt as he was told and tied a knot softly around the back of An's head. This was the first time that he stood this close to the vampire leader, and somehow it was amazing that the Sasaki were much thinner than he would expect. He then helped Kakashi to take of the dressing gown and guiding the older vampire to rub on his lover's chest. Strangely, the original but foreign feeling was fading off, yet another wave of feelings appeared. He did not comprehend at all, as he tried to figure out his rapid heartbeats. _

_Kakashi grinned as he kneeled on his knees, with his back towards his aniki, and supporting his elbow on the back fame. Even though he was discomfit of showing his buttock, due to the night of penetration; he was somehow amused by Naruto's expression. Maybe as Kazuhiko has told him years ago, with reading the Icha Icha series as his hobbit, he could not be far too off to be categorise as a pervert one way or the other. He titled his head as he placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. He spoke only by his lips, but he doubted that a witty guy like An could not figure out. "I guess you have seen through ni-san's shirt. I doubt Kazu-nii has told you the reason of his departure from the Namikaze. He did not express his emotion much, but he is seriously in love with An-nii. You will soon get used to it anyway, it's their sign of affections."_

_An knew what Kakashi was talking about, however, he pretended that he could not. His relationship was not important at all at the moment. It was more important to get the young blond to train with Jiraiya. Although the silver toad senin has agreed, it was still down to the blond's reaction. He sighed softly and spoke, "I am done. Put on your gown, Kakashi. Then you need to rest and that Naruto, there's someone that I want to introduce to you."_

Ooooo

Although Naruto was not keen to leave his lover, he followed the leader without objections. When An opened his room door, the only thing that Naruto saw was a silver haired man holding a bright pink colour book and a same shocking pink pen, smirking deviously.

"Yo," the man saluted. "I pretty sure An-chan would leave me to introduce myself. I am the spiritual disciple of the Toads of the Mount Myōboku, commonly known as the Gama Sennin!"

"Hai?" Naruto puzzled, as he was not expecting such introduction. "You are what?"

The man was not defected as he remained in such eccentric level, "don't you know this book?" He took out a bight orange book.

"Icha Icha," Naruto countered, "so you are the ero-sennin who writes those kinky novels!"

Before the man could argued the title of 'ero sennin', An pulled the blond to sit down, preventing the argument to begin. "This is Jiraiya, one of the legendary Ekusoshisuto of Konoha, he was one of the Sannin along with his two other team mates; and of course the author of the Icha Icha series. The reason for you to meet him, Naruto-kun," An paused as he truly preferred Kazuhiko to make this conversation, after all, he was not a Namikaze.

"Kazuhiko sempai wants me to teach you the techniques that the Namikaze held along the generations of the priesthood. I come for his request, but still, I want to assess your worthiness before I can take you along. So impress me."

"But why I have to…" Naruto argued as the vampire told him nothing regarding all these.

"I thought you want to be strong, brat," Jiraiya answered, as he raised his eyebrow, "to protect your _Kashi-chan_, eh?" He then picked up his pen again, "if not, I rather off to the on-sen to do research for my latest work, as I hate taking protégés. Besides, I pretty sure Kakashi would like to read my new book."

"Wait," Naruto shouted back, "let me think dattebyo." He still wasn't sure why he has to learn with such kinky ero sennin, but if it were for Kakashi, then he would give it a go. He quickly ran through the jutsu that he knew, and he formed the hand seals as he decided. "Oiroke no jutsu."

A tall, slim, attractive blonde appeared as the smoke disappeared. She was almost naked, as her dark violet lingerie barely covered her body. She leaned forward, pressing her large blossoms against the book. "So sensei?"

While Jiraiya's eyes were wide, blood running out of his nose, An could not help but covered his mouth as he laughed so badly that it was very unusual for him.

"If you can maintain this while I write, then I will take you to train in the Mount Myōboku."

"Deal." Naruto clamped Jiraiya's hand as he took off his disguise. "I promised to collect something for Kakashi at this hour, so I will see you later then, ero-sennin."

After the blond's departure, An leaned and peeked at the content. "It wasn't quite like what you have described here. Naruto is much pure than we thought. He was not jealous at all. Not even a bubble. So I guess this little chapter can only use in your new book... And you owe me a new set of short erotic stories too, Jiraiya."


	36. Scarecrow

_Author's Note_

Prescripto13: the protection that Jiraiya was referring was the fact that Kakashi was afraid that he will slaughter an entire village again, just for Naruto's death. He knew that he was capable and that he might not even able to control. So previously, I even can't remember where, but that Naruto said that he will protect Kakashi, as he is a priest of the Konoha, he has the skills to stop the vampire from harming others. It is one of the reason that Jiraiya came, as I can imagine Kazuhiko wrote to his kohai, asking him to teach his god-son as he, himself could not leave the Sasaki clan issue behind, and more obviously, Kazuhiko would not leave An alone, even for that short amount of time.

To be honest, that's why I begin to add more so called buffer chapters as I think I have not explained myself clearly in the chapters and so I definitely need to revise the whole story once I have completed it. And that, I truly quite enjoy writing this tale too.

Dreamer1084: lol well, to me, initially he is famous for writing icha ichas. and that you have written the first hundredth review that I have ever received! ^O^

As always, reviews are welcome!

Vi.

ooooo

Even though Naruto left An's room under Kakashi's request, he was not sure what exactly he needed to do. He plainly let the silver paper wolf show him the way, passed though different corridors inside the Sasaki Mansion. He passed though a few vampire on his way and he realised that not many of them have silver haired, as all of them that he encountered have dark hair. Even though it was extremely rare for a human, especially a Konoha priest to be inside the mansion, but with the guide of the wolf, he reached his destination, the library, without problem.

He opened the door and let the paper wolf to make its way. There was no one visible, but the wolf kept walking to the far end of the room. The room was filled with musky, earthy scent, indicating the age of the collections. The silver wolf stopped right in front of a raven, that Naruto recognised, as he has the unique byakugan. "Ano-sa, Ne-ji?"

The said raven looked up and then nodded to the paper wolf softly, "if you are collecting the books that Kakashi-san has requested, Kazuhiko-sama has already picked them up 5 minutes ago. He should be making his way to Kakashi-san's room."

"Right, doumo." Naruto wasn't sure whether the man was talking to the wolf or himself, but just thanked him nonetheless. He actually don't really like Neji, as he reminded him of his old friend, the remaining Uchiha. Both of them have the odd scent of coldness and distance… but of course, the Uchiha before they were friends. Nonetheless, he then made his way back to Kakashi's room.

The vampire was sleeping and the vampire assistant was sitting by his bed, holding a yellow book in his hand. "Neji-kun told me that Kakashi wants these books, so I bought them up along. Come, I know the reason that Kashi-kun wants you to read this. Such memories," he smiled.

Naruto's gaze followed his great uncle's finger and looked at the photos. Some of the photos were quite torn, but as Kazuhiko said, those were Kakashi's memories. He grinned as he saw a photo with 3 silver haired men. "No wonder the young Kakashi thought An-san was his mother. They looked so alike, just like a family… And that his father looked bit familiar… I think I saw his photo somewhere when I was tidying the archive…" He added as he saw Kazuhiko's beam, "well, I used to be mischievous and so Iruka sensei always made me to tidy up the paperwork with him…"

"He is Hatake Sakumo. The Hatake family used to be part of the Church, but because we have made Kakashi to be the jinchuriki, we have converted him to a Sasaki." Kazuhiko paused as he decided to not to reveal more, "if you want to know more about Kakashi's father, just look up the title of Shiro Kiba, as he is one of the legendary priest in the history. I am pretty sure that Hizuren-san can tell you various stories in that era."

Naruto nodded softly, as he flipped pages. Those only contained the photos of the young Kakashi, who was still a boy. In those photo, apart from Sakumo, An appeared in most of them. He began to understand the bond that the vampires' have, not just sensei-protégé, not just the brotherhood that they described; he felt that it was more like a father-son relationship

The Kakashi insides the photos gradually aged, stepping into his teenage-hood. The boy began to grow, getting into the look that he has now, looking slightly alike to An than Sakumo. And that Kazuhiko appeared more frequently in the photos.

"So… did he train as one of the priests? It is odd that if his father did not bring him up in the Church." Naruto was curious, as the documents that he read in Konoha did not record everything properly, he felt. He learnt about the manslaughters incident, and the purpose of those tattoos, but somehow, most of the basic information went missing.

"He did, but then, in those eras, the education was not as structured as you have received these days. The village of Konoha was not even established; Konoha was just an unstructured unit of the Church, forming by various families. Besides," Kazuhiko added softly, while checking Kakashi's temperature with his hand on his forehead. "Sakumo-san sacrificed himself for the seal when Kakashi was aged 7. From then on, I took over his education, training him as a Sasaki instead, especially the Tsuki has decided to have him as the carrier, rather than An-sama." Then he pulled an understandable smile at the young blond, "and if you are curious of Kakashi's ex-lovers, you won't able to see them here as this isn't a private album, but a family album…"

"I am not intending to find out who was Kakashi's lover dattebyo!" Naruto interrupted as his face was flushed. "I told Kakashi that I don't mind at all. Everyone has his own history. I love him as what he is."

"Hai hai…" Kazuhiko grinned, as he stood up and handed out a small pile of books. "Well I have other issues to address, so you can kill your time with these books, as I don't think Kakashi will wake up before lunch. He needs to rest properly." He then put a bright orange paper frog on the nightstands, on top of a silver paper, where the wolf was previously. "Kakashi's wolf won't last long enough for you to use while you are here. So I have got you a replacement, though I am not sure whether you need it all with Kakashi around," he teased.

"Kazuhiko-san," he flushed.

Kazuhiko tapped Naruto's head gently, "just joking. The frog will show you the way around the mansion, and no one will dare to question your presence in here, as you have seen, everyone here have different origami animal, they are messengers and also representatives." He titled his head, "talking about this, I remembered the scarecrow that Kashi-kun used to fold when he started to live with us after his father's death. This remains me of the mystery on Kashi-kun's name. Although we could guess the meaning behind, we never know the true reason, as Isami- fujin named her son on her death bed." He looked at the sleeping vampire again, "anyway, just give me a shout if you need. Ask the frog to fetch me, it will know where I am."

Naruto nodded quietly, despite the fact that he did not truly enjoy reading. However, when he opened the first book, he grinned softly as he recognised the book. It was one of the fairytale that his lover used to read, before Ero-sennin wrote the infamous Icha Icha series. He slid into the bed silently, sitting next to the sleeping vampire and began to flip the book.


	37. Sasaki

Author's Note

Prescripto13: doumo. See whether you like this puzzle piece or not. I have been thinking of the relationship for the older pair for ages, now finally draw vif conclusion ;-)

夢兒君：是呢，我很喜歡式神的說呢 哈哈

As always, reviews are welcome.

Vi

An only raised his brow gently as he saw the empty seats at the dinning table during lunch. He did not say a word to anyone, but only to a raven, ordered him quietly to check on the boy later. Both Kazuhiko and himself thought that their protégé would wake up by lunchtime, but seems their estimation was incorrect.

After lunch, he changed to something more comfortable and practiced his kendo in the dojo alone. With their long lasting life, the mansion began to grow in various directions. They have learnt a lot, in such volume that they have not ever imagined of previously. Most of them found their love in the swordsmanship that came from the far east and hence included this dojo when they refurbished centuries ago .

"An-sama," Kazuhiko addressed softly, standing by the shoji. "They are alright. Kashi-kun has woken up when Ryu- kun delivered lunch. Kashi-kun said that he has overslept a bit."

"It sounds quite like him," An said as he lowered his bamboo sword. "I think I can return his memories once Naruto off to Mount Myōboku with Jiraiya. I have been sending letters to the elders. They actually figured out that you would have ask Jiraiya to bring him to the Toads. Those old men…" he said, slightly in defeated. "But then, it is for my own good. Sealing both his and part of myself is such a burden."

"I thought you already have, An sama," Kazuhiko countered.

"Only loosen a few locks when I pushed the cursed marks back," An answered as placed the shinai back to its shelve. "Gaps in one's memories is never a good thing, and that with too much emotions sealed inside me is not the most ideal thing either." He sat himself on the edge of engawa, soaking himself in his memories.

The Sasaki was just a group of alchemist in the central of the continent, surrounded by various mountain ranges and rivers. An was their youngest member. In one cursed, fatal night, their experiment failed and they found themselves left the mortal soul behind, feeding from the living. And so they began to leave, some in fear and some just for the sake of searching the truth. It was the toughest for An as he was still in his childhood. He loss his shelter, his companions and everything else in that night, except the fact that he began to realise what had happened to him. However, only a few years later, he met Lucifer and finally understood the monster that he had concealed. As he has travelled more than the other members of Sasaki, and so by the time he managed to find his companions, he was appointed as the third leader of the group as for which, the basic formation of the Sasaki has already been established.

He did not think of the myth of the light and darkness only until the time when he met the young Rikudo Sennin, which he called him Riku-san after his death. Since the man's death, he has concealed lots of his memories voluntarily, in order to keep him in sane, as he has a long, long life ahead. He was not weak and that it would hurt his pride if he commits suicide just like some of his companions did through out the centuries. Subsequently, he only thought of the myth again as he ordered the extraction from the site near Konoha. He thought of the time when the two young head of clans decided to unite and restructure their unit, the Konoha unit of the Church. He sighed softly as he leaned against his assistant who decided to sit next to him at the end.

"We are on the final chapters, aren't we, Kazu-kun?" An asked after a long moment of thoughts. He withdrew his legs as he hid away from the sunshine, staying in the shadows.

"I suppose so, An-sama," Kazuhiko replied, "Bunta delivered a message. The dream is ending soon, apparently… Ojiji-sama is worried, as Bunta said that he concerned for the young djinn…"

"I thought he knew that the Sasaki never afraid of dreams. To some of us, it maybe the music to ears… such a relief. We have lived for too long, some just wanted this to be a dream, it doesn't matter which dream we have lived in. Eternality for us is just simply too long. Besides," his gaze met his assistant's, "he knows me personally. I stayed with them when Riku-san trained in the Mountain."

"That's what I have told Bunta too. There's not much to be worried about. I have asked him to pass on the message for Ojiji-sama. This is the third time that they meet, and that I really see the meetings are not coincidences. It is the act of fate. Having Naruto-kun as a member of the Namikaze, as a priest of Konoha, we must be blind if we do not see the solution."

"That's what I thought too." An agreed, "if I don't manage to see this thought, I have wasted thousand years of existence, seeing both the beauty and the filth of this earth. And that, apart from them, there's someone else's issue that we need to address." He sat up, moving himself slightly away from his assistant, so that he could see his reaction properly.

"An-sama?" Kazuhiko questioned, as he wasn't expecting An to withdraw himself from him.

"It has been 800 years, you sure you want to continue to address me with the suffix, sama? You never ask about the relationship between me and Riku-san, nor with Sakumo-kun… and especially not with Madara, you never say a word…" An sighed as he never understands. With the seal slowly releasing, his emotions, even was quite limited before sealing Kakashi's emotion with him, has come back. He just did not figure out how Kazuhiko could control his emotions at all.

"An…" Kazuhiko murmured bitterly, "I thought you already know… I can wait forever, even more than Kashi-kun can manage. As what I have replied when nisan questioned, on the day of my departure, if you are the darkness, I can leave the light behind and fallen with you."

An looked at his assistant for a long moment. "The male dryad will be formed soon. I then can pass Madara back to him, I hope that you will not hesitate again, Kazu- kun."


	38. Gemimor

**_Author's Note_**

_Even though I am actually super busy, but I managed to squeeze some time during my transit, and so here we go, another chapter written! Yay!_

_Prescripto13: So... you enjoying the facts that I have revealed so far?_

_Dreamer1984: yup, you are right... I have written the confession for the first life here, but I don't think I will write the second one too, totally not keen to write three confessions in one story lol_

_As always, reviews are welcome._

_Vi_

Ooooo

(Previously)

Kakashi could figure out what his aniki was planning, however, he would obey as he has always been these years. He knew whom his lover is going to meet, as he could also smell the presence of Bunta. Without much procession, he could figure out what his aniki and mentor were planning, after all, the blond was a Namikaze. It would be disgrace, if he could not figure it out. He passed a silver wolf to his lover, asking him to go with the paper animal after the meeting with An and then fold another silver wolf just right before he slipped into the bed.

He was amazed that he went into sleep this easily. He only listened to half of the song that his record was playing. With the aid of the oil, he knew that his brain would shut down relatively quickly, but still, the speed this time caught him unexpected. He waited for his eyes to adapt the darkness of the channel, as he walked firmly towards the light, towards the end. He saw his mind palace, just like the time when he trained, instead of the time when he was sealed in the stone coffin.

A silver haired man stood by the door fame, with his upper back leaning again the oak door fame, looking down at the silver pocket watch that he held with his left hand. Without a moment of hesitation, Kakashi approached the man quickly. "Tsuki – nisan," he addressed politely, yet slightly amazed.

The man stood in front of him looked very much alike with the vampire leader, but then, Kakashi knew that they were completely different. Tsuki adopted An's outlook, the long silver hair, pale and skinny body, the only exception was that he has a pair of pale silver eyes. He chose this appearance just because he enjoyed spending time with An, and of course his current holder, Kakashi himself. According by An, when he first encountered the shikigami of the katana, the spirit has a raven outlook, a bit similar to Madara's appearance. However, no matter how the outlook alike, he was different. An was truly the night walker, almost like a shadow, Tsuki, on the other hand, literally gave other a feeling of the moon, mysterious and bright. He was not looking down at his father's sword, Sumizome, but it simply due to age, the Tsuki has simply passed so many tests and trials.

Tsuki held out a gold key up and swung in a small motion, "The elders have not yet approved, however An-chan and I both feel that it is about time to unleash some of your memories." He hand the key over to Kakashi, "I will be waiting in the drawing room. It would be more appropriated if we open one at a time."

Kakashi nodded softly, as he opened the door for the man. He then took the steps up to the room, after he saw the man disappeared into the corridor that leads towards the drawing room. He gripped the key tightly in his palm, as he was nervous, as well as excited. He has been the holder of the Tsuki for 300 years, yet, he never felt too close with the shikigami, unlike his aniki. Obviously, he knew the reason for the shikigami to choose him as the holder, rather than An. He was the second best swordsman in the clan; and that noticeably, none of them were made, partly, of the Tsuki himself.

Nonetheless, he unlocked the door with the key. He has not been into this corridor for centuries, after An went in to take away and lock some of the memories out. Even they were, still are, his memories, he felt that only Tsuki and An would know what exactly there is inside the rooms. Well, maybe the Sumizome would know, since An has a tendency of keeping his own mind palace's keys with the shikigami.

He made his way in and sat on the couch, making himself comfortable. The darkness in the room fade, as the projector began to roll. The setting of the room changed, and he remembered, it was the forest when he first met Naruto, when he was 26. He stood up as he made his way towards the village. The memories rushed into his mind like the tempest wave of the ocean. His shattered memories now begin to form and migrate into one again.

He remembered. The sweetness of the love rushed and ran across his body, even the tip of his fingers could remember the joy of holding the man that he has cared and loved for centuries.

He aware of his emotion, and that he fell in love with the blond in the first sight. However, this was different. Nothing alike. Nothing could ever compare with the richness of this strong and passionate emotion. This was his sediment that has condensed, aged for 300 hundred years.

He was still part man, part immortal by then. Technology was nothing alike with the modern age. He was a teacher, well more like a tutor by then. Even though An was worried that he could not conceal the monster in him properly, he stood by his decisions strongly, staying one of human village, near the Sasaki, instead of staying with the vampire permanently. He was young, by then; and that his aniki always decide to spoil him if it was possible. It was where he met the blond, as the boy's sensei.

Everything went smoothly, as the boy grew day by day. Their relationship only changed when the boy was 16, turning into a man. He always knew that his feelings towards the boy were different, compare to the rest of the students. Yet, with his position and status, he never thought too far ahead. He never replied to the boy's attention completely, hoping that it was just a crush.

However, he could not deny when the boy expressed his love to him, on that mid summer night. The boy has grown up, only slightly shorter than him. He remembered the warm hands that held his shoulder, pushing them slightly into the tree trunk that he was leaning against. "Kaka-sensei, no matter how you look like, whatever you are hiding under that scarf, I want to be with you."

"Naruto…" Kakashi smiled slightly uncomfortably, thinking rapidly how to escape from this oddward situation. "You're my student, I am here until my service is no longer required. It is the same for others."

"That's not what I meant, Kaka-sensei. It's different –dattebyo. I don't just want to be your student. I want to be with you, as you know… couples. I heard from other obasan. They said you come here, as you don't go well with your family. I want to be with you, as your family. I will grow up and by then I will be able to give you a home!" His hands reached up slowly as he wanted to pull off the scarf. "May I, Kaka- sensei?"


	39. Scarf

**_Author's Note_**

_Since it's weekend, I just managed to sit down and typed this up quickly, and that I am not sure whether I will be missing for this month or actually keep writing as somehow, with the busy word schedule that I have ahead, I, instead of watching TV, rather sitting down to type. lol Nonetheless, hope this is another good chapter!_

_Prescripto13: Totally... you are right again, so are you peeking at my rough notes? ^o^ But I hope you find this interesting as I keep revealing the facts that I have laid in the chapters as I wrote._

_Dreamer1984: well... here we have confession around 2.2... I am really running out of ideas, and I like stories that bit love-love, but they actually giving me goosebumps. _

_As always, reviews are welcome._

_Vi_

_p.s. again, I have used the song that Madara has sang in chapter 14 live music; it is a song that I really love and I just felt that it really fits. So I hope 'Our love is here to stay'!_

Ooooo

Kakashi held the pair of warm hands, with his slightly icy cold ones. "If my secrets are revealed, I have to go back to where I belonged."

"I won't tell anyone, Kaka-sensei," Naruto promised solemnly. "You can keep me in the dark; I respect you, since I was young…"

Kakashi beamed tiredly, "Naruto, if you don't know, then how can I believe that you truly love who ever I am? Besides," his tongue licked his fangs involuntarily, "there is no way I can hide them away from you." He lose his grasp slowly, "if you still wish to see."

Naruto felt extremely nervous after his sensei's words. Confession was already making his heart beating rapidly. His hands were shaking. He was so closed to his sensei, wanting to know the face behind the scarf, wanting to accept and embrace the man in front of him. He rolled the scarf down softly and gingerly, revealing pale skin, soft pink lips and a pointy chin. His sensei looked just like what he thought, a handsome man. "Kaka…shi," he called, with a slightly dry throat. He then leaned forward in a slow motion, wanting to kiss the man. He only stopped as he finally saw the pair of white fangs as his sensei's lips drawn apart in a very small angle.

"I am a part immortal…" Kakashi added in a very low voice, trying to cover his concern. Even though he was very close to the Sasaki Mansion, even though the villagers were relatively friendly to their neighbours, they were still one of the more traditional villages, under the Church's rules; they would not accept a part immortal. They respected the fact that there were pure blood vampires existed, and they have lived on a rather sociable terms, but, a creature like him was always a problem.

"You are…" Naruto grasped as he heard the words. Suddenly, everything to him began to make sense. He now could draw some of the conclusions, regarding his sensei's mysteries. However, this did not stop him. Since the day that he admitted to himself that he was attracted by his sensei, he has decided. "This is not the greatest excuse to put me off from you Kaka-sensei," he grinned brightly. "If you think you can put me off with such lousy reason, then you have underestimated my determination. I want to be with you, Kakashi sensei. This is not going to change. It will be easier if you just say that you don't like me the same way as I do. But then, this won't really change my mind. I want to be with you, truly. I can say many times as you wish, until you believe in me. Kakashi, aishiteru." He leaned even closer, as their chest barely touching. He felt himself surrounded by his sensei's musky scent, feeling the heartbeat. He uplifted his head, with their lips almost attached. He looked into the pair of navy blue eyes, seeing the reflection of himself. "Kaka-shi…" he murmured as he kissed the part vampire.

Kakashi was stunned as he let the blond to kiss him. He knew that he should push the boy away, but he could not. His hands landed on the blond's waist, wrapping the blond and pushing him closer. He remembered his aniki's warning, on that night of his departure. He remembered the pain that shew in his aniki's eyes. None of An's lovers managed to stay, apart from his mentor, Kazuhiko. But then, he also knew that An has began to afraid of being in love, began to forget how to love. He understood his aniki's concern, but he also knew that some sediment could not be withdrawn. He knew it clearly as he saw the boy grew, turning into a fine young man. He relaxed and softened under the blond's touch, lowering himself so that the blond has a better access to his lips.

He would not mind if this were forever, letting the time to stop and they would be together until the end of the world.

Kakashi stretched out his hand as he grabbed the scarf that blew off by the sudden wind. The Kakashi that was inside the memory did not aware of it, but as he was standing, with a small distance, he managed to react speedily to catch the scarf. He remembered this scarf, as he dug his nose into the soft cashmere. To most, they would not able to see the pattern clearly. But then, to the Sasaki, the pattern was as clear as written words. This was the Sasaki scarf, with the square black and white crest of the Sasaki embodied closely together. An wrapped this around his neck when he left the mansion, wanting to keep him warm as well as cover to his identity. It took him a small while to learn to live with the scarf a whole day. It was not his scent, but his father's cologne. He understood the meaning that his aniki was indicating; the scent of home, father and of course care and love. In some way, he understood, but yet also confused. When his father was still alive, the Hatake lived with the Senju, which he never understood why a vampire like An, would pay his visits to such dangerous area all the time. Although the Senju were one of the friendly priest groups, still, they were on the opposite ends.

Nonetheless, he pushed his thoughts aside, as he wrapped his neck with the scarf. He could now also feel the presence of his lover. The hint of citrus fragrance lingered in his nostrils. He grasped the soft material by his face, closed his eyes, letting his memories to stay, forming part of his own mind palace again. He felt loved and to love. The sediment was so strong that he was grateful that An and Tsuki have held them away from him. He would not survive to with it.

He then, opened the door, as he needed to make his way back to the shikigami. He heard the piano, and this reminded him of Madara's favourite song.

_'It's very clear; our love is here to stay._

_Not for a year, but ever and a day._

_The radio and the telephone and the movies that we know_

_May just be passing fancies and in time may go…_

_They are made of clay,_

_But our love is here to stay.'_


	40. Medusa

**_Author's Note_**

_Holy mackerel, first time ever to update twice in one day! Holy!_

_Prescripto13: yup, I always wonder how Kakashi sensei will look like under the mask. Guessing when Kishimoto sensei would reveal the truth. lol_

_Dreamer1984: glad that Naru-chan is romantic lol_

_As always, reviews are welcome._

_Vi_

_OooooO_

(Previously)

Tsuki turned and opened a door, making his way to the cellar as the young vampire made his way up. He wasn't going to see the older Hatake, but the so-called monster that they have sealed. He knew that An would call it a monster for the sake of erasing the complexity of the matter, but he knew it clearly that An has seen the truth behind the ugly skin that was covering the creature.

The older Hatake was not in the room as he expected, even though the room was locked securely. The man never had enough energy to stay awake, and that it would be such a pain to stay awake in this lonely, yet warm cellar. Tsuki knew that only with An's chaka, or the monster's chakra would ever woke up the legendary priest that once stood under the bright light. He shook his shoulders causally as he then unlocked the steel door, making his way into the cold dungeon.

The room was dark and cold. The scent of damp and wetness lured into his nose. Well, at least this would appeared to be like this, to most that able to come in, if even that was possible. He walked inaudibly, but he knew that the resident of the room has already noticed his presence. He kept walking in the dark, as it brought no obstacle for him. He traced the alchemist circles that was craved on the brick wall, thought of the time when An and Sakumo decided to seal the creature into the young boy. It was a logical decision for them; he has no doubt with it. Lucifer was way to away to come to aid, and it was even more impossible for them to fetch the owner.

He remembered the conversation with his holder of that time. The vampire has a greater attachment to the fallen angel than he thought. He has a negative feeling towards the sad creature because of the said angel. However, for his opinion, he found the creature innocent, maybe he was on a similar situation, after all he was a tool, a kill weapon.

"Mendusa," he called as he almost reached the central of this maze.

"I can see your silver sights on the way in. They are the light from the firm light tower for the missing souls in the tempest ocean," said the woman as she stood up. She has a long wavy blonde hair, covering part of her face. She was tall and every part of her was in the perfect proportion. Unlike An or even Tsuki himself, the woman gave other a sense of pure and innocent. No matter how positive that her outlook was portraying, Tsuki aware of the woman true side, and she was far more dangerous than she looked like. "Is it another year passed by? Time has been travelling fast. An-san just paid his visit recently, and seems I have loss time in the books."

"Not yet," Tsuki answered calmly as he reached the book that he has in his jacket pocket. "I bought you an extra book along, just thought that you may need to have another."

"Thank you very much," the woman replied politely as she received the book with her two hands. "An extra book is always welcome. I have nothing to do here, apart from reading. I want to talk to Sakumo-kun out there, but then, he could not see me. The only things that he can see are the fearful snakes…"

Tsuki raised his hand and then dropped it down weakly. He remembered clearly as An used him to attack the snakes. He could still recall the coldness of the snakeskins as he chopped them into two. "That, I am afraid, nothing can be done. After all, Sakumo is a mortal."

"I know," the woman replied. " Does Lucifer-sama manages to talk to Micheal- sama this time?"

"I am afraid he failed," Tsuki replied lowly. "According by An- chan, M-san's assistant, a newbie, raised his sword and demanded for a fight. And hence, L-san has to retreat, even before he could see the archangel."

The woman sighed softly, as she tried to follow the guidelines on the books that she has read, trying her best to control her emotions.

For the mean time, Tsuki put one of his hands into his trouser pocket, preparing to attack. She wasn't any normal woman, wasn't even a monster, like the Sasaki, as some may call. She was the archangel's hidden desire. She was part of the warrior from the Heaven. Most importantly, she was the negative sediments that the archangel has. Unlike Lucifer who has faced and deal with his own desires, also it maybe due to Lucifer's fall, everyone believed that Michael denied his own emotions. As time went by, the emotions landed into the mortal world and formed into the woman.

Tsuki has discussed with An and his assistant Kazuhiko privately, regarding the gender of the desire. He agreed with An's view, as it made the most logical sense. They felt that the negative sediments may contain the feelings that the archangel has towards the fallen. As the carrier of Lucifer's desire, An knew it clearly – the emotion that the fallen has for the blonde archangel.

"So is Lucifer-sama safe?" the woman raised her question again after a long moment of silence.

"He is fine," Tsuki answered, "and that, don't worry. An-chan has half of L-san's power sealed inside him. If An-chan is still alive, I am pretty sure everything went alright."

"That is true." The woman smiled weakly, "I have been overreacting."

"Don't worry," Tsuki said as he took out of his pocket watch, "it's about time for me to go. Good bye." He then stood up and made his way out.

The reason that they decided to call the woman, Medusa, was that she reminded them the monster in the myth. Her love will never be replied and that she would be sealed forever, for the sake of the mortal world. She was made by denial and that she has to bear her master's pain. "Take care, Medusa," Tsuki whispered as he closed and locked the door again.


	41. Paramour

**_Author's Note_**

_Holy mackerel, first time ever to update twice in one day! Holy!_

_Prescripto13: OMGG. Seriously, if you don't mind, I really think you can read my mind. I was slightly concerned whether the drift of using Medusa can get to you all, with my limited writing skills. It is so awesome that it is not clueless. It is all 4 factors that you have listed. He was chosen as he was the only option. An could not carry another one and that Sakumo has to carry out the act. It was also due to the fact that he was made with Tsuki's energy. He is somehow destined to be a vampire if he did not manage to live safely and unharmed. Also due to the Tsuki, he was much stronger than children of his age and that it was also because he was a priest of the Konoha by that time and so did his father. They have the duty to protect._

_Dreamer1984: well this is the last.. okay.. i lied, Ryu-chan in this chapter is an additional, but nothing significant. orz_

_As always, reviews are welcome._

_Vi_

_OooooO_

Kakashi made his way to the drawing room in a very bright mood. "Tsuki- niisan," he called as he opened the door. He approached the shikigami and hand out the key. "I am done."

"You are in an tremendously fine mood," Tsuki received the key as he said.

Kakashi's face flushed faintly, "I am." He knew that it was a bit ridiculous, but he just could not held himself back. Every single cell of his felt the love. Every atom that were inside him echoed along. He adjusted his scarf, trying to cover his redden cheeks.

"Very well," Tsuki put the key into the reading desk drawer, as he made his way out. He stood by the main door, after Kakashi has closed the door behind them. "I will see you later, Kakashi-chan," he said when his presence was dissolving into the air. "Next time An-chan will bring you the key for the next room."

"Arigatou, Tsuki-niisan," Kakashi said as he closed his eyes, letting the darkness to consume him once again, feeling his mind back to the physical world. He opened his eyes slowly, as he regained the control over his body. He felt the presence of his lover. He twisted his body, so that he could lie on one of his shoulder. "Naruto," he called tenderly, "I have been sleeping for too long?"

Naruto closed his book and placed it on his lap. "According to An san, you should be awake around an hour ago." He leaned forward, "daijoubu?"

Kakashi grinned warmly, "daijoubu. I just had a really nice dream. It is hard to leave."

Naruto beamed, "I can tell. I was wondering what you were dreaming off, since I saw your smile." He moved slightly closer, so that Kakashi could place his head on his lap. He held up the book and shew the vampire. "I have been reading the book that you mentioned before. Such a fairy tale. It is kind of odd that you like reading it, Kakashi. I thought you are a loyal fan of that Icha Icha."

"Don't you like it?" Kakashi asked, as he drew circles on the blond's inner thigh. "So how's the _gathering_ with Jiraiya?"

"Ma… it's alright. Ero sennin wants me to train with him and the Toads. Apparently, every Namikaze will go there to train."

"Ero sennin? What a name." Kakashi countered. "Not every Namikaze, but only the gifted ones." He raised his brow softly as he thought that the older vampire would have explained more clearly.

"Well Ero sennin said that in order to protect you, I need to be strong and it is the way, apparently," said Naruto as he placed his hand on the vampire's head, brushing the silver threads gently. "As I said before, Kakashi. I will protect you. If this requires me to train with Ero- sennin, peeking at the ladies bath, and so be it. I will do it for you."

"Naru…to…" the vampire whispered as looked up. Yes, he knew that from the being. The older vampire always omitted information when he felt that it was unnecessary. It was not because he wanted to keep the blond in the dark, but it was simply due to his eccentric slothfulness. He remembered that he asked the blond mentor when he was younger, but the said man simply shrugged weakly. But then, it would be odd that if the blond refused, as everyone believed that he would do so, just for his sake. Nonetheless, he was touched.

Naruto leaned forward and captured the soft lips. Since the day when he arrived at the Sasaki Mansion, he felt that he was changing. He did not know why, but that he was not afraid of the change. He began understood what Genma told him when he was still a boy, spending some time in the Hokage office. He still remembered the time when the brown haired priest teased him, saying that he would know one day, what was love in the first sight would be like.

Their kiss deepened when Kakashi raised his arms and wrapped them around Naruto's neck. The vampire pushed himself up with his legs, pushing the blond back to the pillow. He remembered the words that his aniki has spoken. There was only a fine with love and physical needs. He never thought that he needed the blond this desperately, but that he just realised that he did. A person was approaching, however he simply didn't care. At least, at this moment, he was not going to suppress his needs. He spread his legs and straddled the blond, without breaking their lips apart. He felt the blond's warm hands gingerly brushed his back, pulling him closer. He was delighted, as the blond felt the same necessitate.

"Kakashi…san…" the raven said with his jaw almost dropping on the floor. He flushed as he looked down on the tray that he was holding. He quickly turned away and placed the tray on the table, "An- sama asked Ryu to bring lunch for you. If… if you don't need anything else, I am going..."

"Doumo…" Kakashi replied softly, almost like a moan.

Naruto caught the devious grin as he saw the man closed the door behind them. "You did it on purpose," he stated.

The vampire grinned, but did not reply. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Naruto sneaked a quick look at the table. "But why, Kakashi?"

"Just feel like it." Kakashi replied, "Ryu-chan is one of the pure man amongst the servants. He would only spread the news amongst them neatly that you are with me. Kazu-nii's toad doesn't give me enough reassurance, especially when I felt that Arashi has come back. But then, I am just simply in love with you."

"So do I."

ooooo

Jiraiya closed his notebook in silence, as he felt that he has observed enough. He rubbed his arms in a slightly caddish manner. He could not believe that he has loss in the gamble with the older vampire. He thought that his godson would be at least jealous in some extent. It was hard to imagine that the young man did not feel that way. An always managed to stir up the relationships around him, due to the fact that there was always an ambiguity, the way that he treated the others in such vague manner. The relationship between his senpai and the vampire only became somewhat clearer this time. He was hoping to gather some inspirations for his latest book. However, seems like that if he is going to use the pair as his models, then he would going back to writing the shinobi novels that he wrote previously.


	42. Letters

**_Author's Note_**

_In such bad mood, yet writing something meant to be sweet. Am I getting bit bonkers recently?_

_Nonetheless, this is something different from previous chapters. Enjoy!_

_Dreamer1984: lol. Well, Kashi-kun can be quite an actor sometimes. haha_

_Prescripto13: lol. I think it would be funnier when Minato was training with Jiraiya. According to Kazuhiko, he did not train Jiraiya that way at all.. so not sure whether he got the idea from, he said. haha_

_As always, reviews are welcome._

_Vi_

_OooooO_

"Here," Jiraiya waved at the blond who was running, "Bunta and I are waiting."

The blond nodded in an apologetically way as he was catching his breath. He did not want to make a bad impression, but then he was held back. He saw his great uncle cast his an understandable grin as the latter was talking to the orange toad. The vampire leader did not speak, but also casting him a look. "Ano-sa…" Naruto spoke nonetheless, "An-san, please take good care of Kakashi for me. He is somehow not really in his shape as he felt asleep easily this week."

"Daijoubu," the vampire leader replied as he rolled his eyes. "Even if I don't, I am pretty sure your great uncle would do so."

"Hai," Kazuhiko stopped his conversation with the toad and countered, "don't worry. Ojiji-sama is waiting for you. So you better get going." He handed out the scroll that he was holding, "use this. The messenger toad will deliver this directly to the Sasaki Mansion. This is the fastest way."

Jiraiya placed his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Well, sempai, we really got to go."

Ooooo

_Kakashi,_

_I have reached the mountain safely. The Toads… how shall I put it… Well, they are nice, but then I am not sure why they love insets so much. It's hard to enjoy their hospitllity._

_And that, I am so glad that Bunta used the transport jutsu! Ero- sennin is a super pervert. He is so gross in lots of ways. But then, he is writing a new book apparently. I will see whether I can get a glimpse before he submits the work._

_Naruto_

_p.s. I hope the messenger toad will able to deliver this to you safely._

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi,_

_The training is hard, as I have been spending hours sitting under the waterfall. I never used to be seated for hours… Anyway, how's everything? Are you getting better? Sleeping well?_

_Naruto_

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi,_

_The messenger toad told me that you guys are busy, so what's about?_

_Naruto_

_Ooooo_

_Hey Kakashi,_

_You manage to get my note from Kazuhiko-san? I didn't see your reply._

_Naruto_

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi!_

_I am pretty sure you received my notes. Kazu-jisan told me that you are busy. Really, what you up to? I saw An-san's paper crane with Jiraiya yesterday. You sure you have nothing to say to me?_

_Naru_

_Ooooo_

_Hey Kakashi,_

_I received your wolf, but I don't speak wolfish, I am not sure what it was trying to say. Can you explain?_

_Naruto_

_Ooooo_

_Kashi-chan, (Ero-sennin said that it's better to call you in a more adorable way, but I am sure why this will help me to get replies from you…)_

_I received your wolf again! But still I don't speak wolfish… Two wolves doesn't making any sense to me._

_Please reply_

_Naruto._

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi,_

_Okay. I have received An-san's crane too now. It helps me to keep the wolves in place. But I still don't understand, though it is nice to see the wolves._

_Naruto_

_Ooooo_

_Hey!_

_It already the twelfth wolf that you have sent me. You sure you are not trying to drown me with your wolves?_

_The training is getting on smoothly, but sitting on a plank in the air is boring._

_Ero sennin is really working on his book, so I think the book will be finish soon. He never really care for my training, as he was only sitting under the tree every day when I was training. Only Bunta really able to teach me something useful. _

_By the way, you know anything when Kazu-jisan was a protégé here? Seems there is lots of stories about him here. The toads really like him._

_Naru_

_Ooooo_

_Ka…kashi…_

_I… I have seen them… your lovers…my past…I used to feel their presence… now I have seen them… their memories… the time that they have spent with you… why don't you tell me at all? I used to think that, up to now, that you are looking at someone else though me. I was bit uncertain by then, especially you don't even reply my letters…. But, just doesn't making any sense any more. Why don't you tell me, Kakashi? That I were your lovers…._

_Ne, Kakashi? Why? I just felt that I am more in love with you. I can say it as many times as I can. It wasn't just love in first sight, but I have used my soul to love you. Aishiteru. Really._

_Hontoni, reply me._

_Naru _

_Ooooo_

_Dear Naruto,_

_Gomen. Wait for me by the Sakura tree. I am coming._

_Kakashi_

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi,_

_I have received Kazuhiko-san's note. What you guys're really up to? And when you are coming?_

_Naruto_

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi,_

_Sighed. I know you are not going to reply me! It's kind of foolish to keep writing. But, I just felt that I need to. It must be hard for you when I, as in my past, was not here for you. Gomenasai._

_Naruto_

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi,_

_I have found the sakura tree! Are you really coming soon?"_

_Naruto_

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi!_

_I have managed to fold my own shikigami. You received the chibi Kurama that I have fold?_

_Naruto_

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi,_

_Seriously?_

_Naruto_

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi O_o_

_You really ignoring me?_

_Naru__

_Ooooo_

_Kakashi!_

_Bunta said I am almost done.^O^ I am able to leave soon. If you aren't coming for me, I am definitely coming to look for you! Wait for me, will ya?_

_Naru_

ooooo


	43. Silver

**_Author's Note_**

Another buffer layer, but I just felt that some fillers would be good. *escape to hide*

_Dreamer1984: Well, I am still thinking a good use of the wolves. wwwwwwwww_

_As always, reviews are welcome._

_Vi_

_OooooO_

An was sitting in his favourite armchair, in his study. It was his routine since he succeeded the role as the leader. He has witnessed the development of the Church, the structural changes that the priests have made in the Konoha unit. Everything changed rapidly, but his routine barely has changed. He sat, with the window opening, listening to the movement outside of the building. He sat there, in silence, as he has always been. If anyone that knows him well enough, they would know where to find him. He was not waiting anyone in particular; and he hoped that he would not. He has seen a few in this position, and that as time went by, he began to feel exhausted.

Tsuki's laughter echoed in the room as the shikigami appeared, sitting in front of the vampire and the black katana that was lying in front of the said vampire. "I am actually missing the time when I spent the night sitting with you here, An-chan."

"I am pretty sure Kashi-kun takes care of you properly," the vampire replied in amused.

"He only hang me by his bed, next to the window if you are referring that as taking care of me." Tsuki replied as he sunk himself in the armchair. "I am not complaining anyway. We are the ones who are taking care of him, not the other way round."

An chucked, "come on, not talking about the whole family setting again. Me being the hauhaue? No way." He waved his hand as he spoke, "it's not that funny after awhile."

"I know," Tsuki laughed again, " how long we have been together?"

"Nine Hundred and ninety- eight years, nine months and eighteen days and plus around nine hours," the vampire replied as his gaze looked away from the shikigami. "How's Medusa?"

"She thought an year has already passed… And that she asked for L-san."

"Hmm… it's quite obvious, isn't it?" An returned his gaze, "only if he could take her as lover, but then, it's also an obvious that he wouldn't. However, I also don't think it is possible for M-san to take her back, as part of his soul again." He looked at the black katana, "Kashi-kun is the only suitable holder. Unless we can find ways to destroy her… Talking about that, Tsu," he called the shikigami, "Bunta brought us the message from Ogama Sennin."

"I know," Tsuki answered quickly, "it's way too observable. So… anyone has met the creator? It would be nice to meet the man behind these."

"No, not yet." The vampire countered softly, "but I do have an impression that we, as in you and I will have the chance to do so. I am not sure about Kazu-kun. However, I am quite sure that the Toad would not be involving. After all, their timeline is always parallel to various locations."

"That's quite true." Tsuki sighed softly, almost like a murmur, "I quite like this world, to be honest. I have enjoyed the whole script in some way."

"Then, maybe you are truly a masochist," An grinned as he picked up his cup. "I have not enjoyed the pain in the early stage. The disgrace that I have committed in order to survive."

"But it is better than lying dead in the tomb, sealed inside a coffin, An-chan," Tsuki leaned forward, stretched his hand over the sword and the coffee table, patted generally on the vampire's knees.

The vampire remained in silence as he put down the now iced cold cup on the coffee table. The shikigami remained him the coldness and the anger that he chose to ignore. His anger has turned the tea into ice. He inhaled deeply as he adjusted his emotions. "Tsu…" he called tiredly.

Tsuki changed his disguise, back into the raven that the vampire remembered and embraced the vampire tightly. Fragments of An's thought echoed in his brain, though their bond.

Ooooo

"Sakumo-kun, Kashi-kun," An called as he approached the pair, "I think I have found the cause."

The vampire has been travelling with the Hatake, since the older man has failed in one of his recent mission, leading to a fall of his fellow priest. Three villages have been wiped clean as they travelled. Sakumo was concerned why there was no mission sent to the unit to deal with it, but nonetheless, he decided it was a good time for his son to deal with real situations.

What An has found out was a pale woman, moaning inside a ruin. Blood trails that leaded to all directions stopped right in front of her. The patterns were simple straight lines, but in various s-shaped, just like the pattern of a snake. Both Sakumo and An drew out their swords and the young Kakashi flipped his bible opened, turning to the passage that would bring up a temporarily shield.

The woman turned as she noticed the presences of the intruders. She then enlarged and transformed into a snake, with a woman head. Her hair transformed into numerous snakes, looking at the three evilly. A cold was sent down to the Hatake's spin, while An bit his finger and spill his blood on the Tsuki.

Sakumo and An attacked the snake as Kakashi read the passages out loud, slowing down the monster's movement. The older men communicated though their sight and trying to figure out what this was all about.

From the way that the monster that he has inside his body, An knew that it was not something that could be kill easily, even though the Tsuki managed to harm relatively effortlessly. An slid Tsuki though the snake's abdomen and the snake deflated and transformed back into the woman that they met previously.

Sakumo dropped his knees on the ground tiredly as his abdomen began to solidify. He was hit in the middle of the fight, but he managed to delay the solidification. He looked at An, who was now kneeing next to him. "We have to seal her up," he spoke weakly. "Into Kakashi," he added, slightly in pain, as he has assessed the situation quickly. The vampire could not carry another, and that he was on the last steps of his life. "Use me as the seal, An-chan," he grabbed the vampire's hand that was trying to stop the solidification on his abdomen.

An looked at the boy who was rooted, few steps away from his father. The boy was stunned and was refusing to believe that his father has fallen. An looked away as he summoned Tsuki to lock the boy down.

"Arigatou, An-chan," Sakumo hissed as he walked in a shaking manner, towards his son, forming the lasting jutsu that he ever made.

"Good bye, Sakumo-kun," An replied as he placed his hand on the man's forehead, locking him as the seal.


	44. Revocare

**_Author's Note_**

A pre lemon coming up, fingerX that I can write up the lemon for next chapter... well at least that's what I am planning to do. lol

_Dreamer1984: as I said before, Kazuhiko-kun will stab me hard if I am making more blur relationships for An-kun. haha_

_Prescripto13: glad you like the wolves ^O^ and that it was part of the reason that An-kun spoil Kakashi-kun, as he understood the pain that the young vampire has to bare._

_As always, reviews are welcome._

_Vi_

_OooooO_

"Calm down, Naruto," Jiraiya said in slight annoyance. It was only the seventh day. Initially, he did not say much, but gave the blond a few supporting tap on the shoulder. He understood the feeling that his godson was going though. No one wanted to be separated from his lover within the first week. But then, it was necessary, just for their own good. "You are giving me headache. Stopping paddling around just a helpless chicken." He dipped his pen into the ink pot He did not even manage to write a word in the last 15 minutes. The only time he could truly focus was when the blond went out to train with Bunta. "I have told you, the Sasaki don't ever think the same way as we do. And that with An-chan, I am pretty sure they are safe."

"How I am not going to concern?" Naruto stopped and shouted, "he never replies directly. I am serious concern dattebyo!" He made another set of steps. "I am not a woman. I can't just keep sending him letter, can I? I shouldn't be this desperate, right?"

Kurama chuckled softly as he entered the room, followed by the twelve-origami wolves. "Like what Jiraiya said, Kakashi is a relatively strong vampire, as the holder of the Tsuki, don't you need to be worry." He grinned as the wolves were talking behind softly. "They spoke of you all the time," he said, "only you didn't realise." He jumped, landed on the table, glazing on Jiraiya's notebook. He peeked on the content and sighed slightly disappointingly. Everyone who has followed Jiraiya's book knew that the said man ran out of ideas for a year already, and everyone is getting a bit desperate for the latest edition.

At the same time, the wolves nodded softly, agreeing with the fox. They tried to deliver their master's message. But seems the blond never understood, and that they needed to deliver the message personally.

"I tried. But I still don't understand at all. Why can't he write in human language? An-san's crane and Kazu-jiisan's toad had arrived, what had happened? Something went wrong?"

"It's nothing," Kurama replied, as he poked the blond with one of his tail. "Naruto. I heard nothing while I travelled from Konoha. They must be just busy. Jiraiya always receives his senpai's toad when he is on the road. And for An san's crane, there is message that he needs to tell me. Besides, are the wolves are here?"

While the fox was trying to calm the blond down, Jiraiya sent him a thankful look. He needed to the quietness to write. A frustrated godson was the worst situation that he could land on. He was assured by both of his senpai and the vampire leader that everything was fine, as he actually also wondered the presence of the wolves. He could smell that the Kyuubi knew something that he was not revealed to. But then, it was not really his issues. He put on the record that he borrowed from his senpai, during his visit in the mansion. Some music was always better than footsteps, and that it was nice to have someone who appreciated the collection that his senpai has.

The pair stopped their conversation as the violin entered, taking over the melody from the piano solo. Naruto stunned, "That…" He felt something was unlocking, something was breaking open. Headache. His head was breaking apart.

Kurama's face turned white as he could feel the disturbance inside the blond's body. The older pair was busy, not just because of the clan's issues, but they were investigating the bond that the younger pair has. The older Namikaze was suspecting that they have committed something that they did not aware of. "Jiraiya," he called.

Before Jiraiya understood what the Kyuubi wants, the blond fell down and found unconscious. The man reacted fast enough and managed to grab the blond and they dropped into the couch together.

Ooooo

The last thing he remembered was the silver haired man's face. He could see the concern as he felt. He then only saw the darkness, just like that he has seen these months. Darkness but not coldness, as he now got used to it. Sometimes there was a sense of sadness lingering in the air, but yet, he knew that it would not do him any harm. He followed the darkness, walking towards the light, just like what he has done in the lonely nights.

"You finally made it, Naruto," the silver vampire grinned warmly, as he stood up, stopped leaning against the darkness, standing between the white light and the blackness. "I have been waiting," the vampire pouted softly.

"Gomen," the blond apologise as he approached, drawing their distance closer, "I did not know that you are waiting. Kakashi, but, where are we?"

The vampire did not reply, but stepped forward, wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, almost hanging himself on the man. Naruto did not think further, as to him, the most important thing was to see the vampire. He never felt such need, such desperateness to see a person. Truly, he missed his new lover. He felt that his love aged as days gone by. He was somehow lacking of his lover's presence. His arms sneaked up and embraced the vampire, dug his nose into the short silver threads.

The vampire grinned and dropped his weight to the blond, making the latter drop backwards. However, the blond did not land on the ground as he was expecting. Instead, he landed on soft, cosy white bedding. "Kakashi?" he called gently as he opened his eyes after the unexpected fall. His head was still breaking apart and that he wondered why he ended up landing on the bed, that seems coming from nowhere. Everything was in white, the ceiling, and bed certain, even the bed fame. The only alternative colour that he could see was Kakashi, who was, as usual, wearing in complete black. The short silver threads were standing out compare with the background.

His head was still hurting; yet, he knew that he has seen himself in this situation before. 'Déjà vu?' he wondered.


	45. Synartesis

**_Author's Note_**

_Dreamer1984: well... i know... = _ =/ hard to check my typing on the phone... though it's not an excuse as I really should have get a beta! Nonetheless, see what you think about this meat juice._

_Prescripto13: you will know part of the message that the wolves were trying to deliver._

_As always, reviews are welcome._

_Vi_

_OooooO_

"Not exactly like this," the vampire replied the man's thought. "This is not a déjà vu, Naruto." The vampire released the arms and simply straddled the blond. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, observing the blond's reaction from above. With his chest widely exposed in the air, he added, "we are in your mind palace. Ask Jiraiya later when you have time to teach you." As the blond was still stunned, he began to unzip the training hook that the man was wearing, brushing his fingers against the tight, black tee shirt on the man's chest. "But that's not important," he murmured lowly and sexually, "Naru."

The vampire saw the flush that was slowly, but gradually covered the blond's face. But that wasn't enough for him. He leaned forward and rubbed his lips against the blond, while his hips moved in a circular movement, grinding the blond.

"Kakashi!" Naruto blunted out as he finally managed to grasp his thoughts. "I want to talk to you first." He reached his arms to hold the vampire's shoulder. Something was not right. He could sense it, yet he was not sure where has gone wrong.

The vampire pouted, as he picked up one of the hands and kissed the fingertips. He was not expecting the blond to react like this, and therefore, he brushed the remained hand softly away from his shoulder and sealed the blond with his lips. His tongue brushed against the teeth, exploring the blond's mouth, in a rather demanding manner.

Naruto was confused. His head was still screaming, and that it did not help by the fact that he was starting to lack of oxygen. He did not hate such dominant kiss. He was somehow enjoying it. Sparks were ascending from his spine up to his brain, while blood was travelling oppositely. He was still a teenager, after all. He wanted the vampire, wanted to join as one. Their tongue entangled as he battled for the dominance, feeling each other's pulse.

Naruto grasped softly as the vampire cupped his manhood, crushing his balls with his fingers. A tingling sensation spread across his body when the vampire's finger, accidentally brushed against the soft flesh of his opening. Something really was not right, he thought. But his brain was not functioning either. The smell, the presence and the touch of the vampire have liquidised his logic. He was relief to see the vampire, truthfully, as he in some way concerned that the vampire felt tired of him already. He never felt the loneliness in such manner.

His thought was interrupted as the vampire kissed the heated tip of his manhood. He inhaled deeply and grasped the bedding with his hands tightly. The sensation was enormous. The vampire sucked the tip as he pumped the lower part of his manhood with his fingers. He could not think of anything, but only controlling his urge. He was on the edge, as all his blood rushed towards the warmth. "Kakashi," he hissed as he pushed the vampire away, gently but determinedly.

Kakashi grinned seductively as he climbed up, with their face aligned again. "Just let me, Naru," he whispered lowly, and aroused, "I want you." He brushed the golden threads away from the forehead. "You won't let me wait again, will ya?"

Even though Naruto still felt there was an amiss somewhere, he could not deny his lover's request. He nodded softly in agreement. He wanted to kiss the vampire, but the vampire has already drawn apart. The vampire sat up and pierced him with his manhood. The tightness and the warmth surrounded his heated stick immediately. He could not cover but let out a moan in pleasure. His hands were pinned on the vampire's thigh as he only could let the said vampire penetrated himself, making a discontinued moan of pleasure.

The vampire somehow looked more delicious than he was, compare with the time when they were in the Sasaki Mansion. The image was so familiar that he felt that there was two Kakashi penetrating. He has seen this somewhere, in his dreams and also in his memories. He thought of the faceless ghosts that he has encountered. Nonetheless, he could not nail into details as his brain turned into a pile of goo. He could not think of anything more, except the vampire. He felt dizzy, as everything was in white, except the vampire. The vampire's dark irises were unfocused and watery, just like precious gems under the moonlight.

His hands were released as the vampire started to pump his own desperate manhood. But nothing he wanted to do, except grabbed the pale thighs tightly. He released his excretions into the vampire in a rush. His mind gone blank as his waist arched. He then dropped boneless back to the bedding, heaving a sigh in bliss.

Reminiscences, memories, words and thoughts rushed and filled his brain like the furious waves in the tempest. His headache was long gone, and replaced by the tiredness of being shoved with such large amount of memories.

Images of Kakashi flooded his brain. The sensei that he has trained under, the sensei that he has admired since he was a child…The loyal partner and trusting guidance… Fragments of memories joined and it began to make sense to him. Pieces returned to the face of the faceless ghosts. They were no one, but himself; the familiar blond hair and blue eyes, as well as the bright smiles. They were no one. His lover was not seeing though him, but himself all along.

He only returned to his mind when he felt the weight of the vampire was drawing away. "Kakashi?" he called, slightly in terrible.

The said vampire leaned forward and placed a kiss by his cheeks. He was dissolving in the air slowly.

"If you have seen the face of the poor souls, then my work here is completed." A black haired woman appeared behind the bed headboard as she spoke. She chuckled as she saw Naruto's face in shock and horror. "Relax. Your Kashi-chan has not disappeared. What you have seen was my puppet." She leaned forward, with her lips almost touching the blond's cheek.

Naruto wanted to move, but seems he was pinned by an invisible force. His eyes were wide opened, as he was still unclothed, and the woman's hair was brushing against his skin seductively.

"So young and fresh," the woman cured her hair tenderly. "Some scrolls are meant to be untouched… but only if you can remember…" She stood up and waved. The white bedding disappeared quickly, and Naruto's clothes wrapped around the man speedily. "My work here is completed," she said again, "it's time for me to collect my price from An-chan."

As the woman walked away, Naruto began to manage to control his body again. "Who are you?" he whispered.

"Lilith," she replied, "but you won't be able to remember me anyway, young man."


	46. Raison d'être

**_Author's Note_**

_Dreamer1984: haha... fresh lemon will be delivered soon. lolz_

_Prescripto13: *grin deviously* I didn't really border to create a new character, so took part of the facts of the Lilith that we know of instead. _

_As always, reviews are welcome._

_Vi_

_OooooO_

Kazuhiko was in An's bedroom, waking his master up when Lilith appeared by the doorway. He raised his brows in a very small angle, since he did not expect to see the succubus at all. Before he could politely deny the woman to enter, An spoke hazily from behind, "let her in, Kazu-kun."

Although Kazuhiko wanted to know the reason for the succubus presence, he went to prepare his master's clothes and breakfast instead. He peaked at the corner of his eyes, wondering what they were talking about. He saw the vampire's face changed in various colour. He wondered why.

"If you don't believe me, I can let Yui-chan to show you," Lilith said by An's ear softly, almost touching the flesh by her subtle lips.

"I don't need to see what your puppet has managed to collect, Lilith," the vampire replied lowly, "I will be ready for you tonight, at 10 pm."

"Deal," Lilith replied cheerfully and gave the vampire a very loud kiss.

An heaved as he got dressed. He turned to Kazuhiko, "I'm afraid that I will be tied by her this week, so please help me to take care of the other issues. I don't think I can leave the room at all."

Ooooo

The first two days passed smoothly, even though some of the Sasaki noticed the assistant was not being himself at all. Some sensed the presence of the succubus, as the building was lingering of her special hormone. They could figure out the reason and so the wiser one just pretended nothing has happened.

"Daijoubu, Kazu-nii?" Kakashi asked tiredly as he was still recovering. "You seem not feeling very well."

"Don't worry about me…" the assistant replied, part of his soul was still missing. "I just… Lilith-san never comes to the mansion without L-san… I am concerning what the arrangement that An-sama has made, without telling any of us."

Kakashi grinned secretly as he could smell the hint of jealousy. He always wondered, just like some others, when Kazuhiko would find himself in jealousy; as no matter what the vampire has committed, he seems so relaxed and laid back about the issues. "There're ways to find out," he replied. "Teuzou," he then called. "I know you are here."

The mokuton user appeared by the end of the bookcase, holding a book in hand. "Senpai? Kazuhiko-san," he addressed.

"Go to An-nii's room, see what they are doing in there."

"An-sama's…" Tenzo countered, hesitated.

"Only you can get in there without breaking the wand, I am relying on you," Kakashi said in confidence.

"Hai."

The pair waited and continued their work. 15 minutes later, the mokuton user reappeared at the same spot. But the only difference was that he was flushed, and blood leaking out of his nose. "Ano… An-sama and the woman… they… they…Gomen…" He stopped and disappeared, leaving a lemon on the table.

Kazuhiko pulled a long face as he stared at the citrus that remained behind. Before Kakashi could react, he summoned Neji to check up on the vampire leader. The Byakugan user bowed and left, and reappeared quicker than the mokuton user. He was holding a box of tissue paper and some yuzu leaves, looking apologetically. "Moushiwake arimasen," he apologised and placed the tissue box in front of Kazuhiko. "I ran out of words to describe what I have seen." He bowed and ran away with the leaves quickly.

Both were stunned by the Hyuga and Kakashi sniggered, "well, Kazu-nii," he said, "I think you have summon the wrong guy to complete this task. I am not sure whether you want to know anymore, as obviously we know what An-niisan is doing in the room…"

"I still want to know," Kazuhiko interrupted. He could hold his interest away from the time when the vampire spent with the deceased Hatake, the remaining Uchiha, or even Lucifer, he somehow just could not hold back, when the vampire was with a woman.

"Sai," Kakashi waved, looking relief. He had sent a shikigami to fetch the said person after Tenzo left in abrupt manner. He knew that Sai would be the right man.

"Kakashi-san, Kazuhiko-san," the raven smiled delicately, "how can I help?"

Kakashi briefly explained the situation and was glad to hear the confident reply from the said raven. The pair remained at their seats and waited. If the raven could not fill their inquisitiveness, they doubted they could send any more in; as by that time, the vampire leader must have noticed and that they did not want to the whole clan knew about the matter.

The raven appeared after 15 minutes has passed. He spoke as soon as he appeared by the table. "Is that call mating? Or should say love-making?" He then shook his head, correcting himself, "no, should call that coitus, or even penetration, right?"

Kazuhiko's face darkened as the raven described various words describing the action. Kakashi could almost see a black cloud surrounded by his mentor. The jealousy from a person that pretended to be careless could be serious. "Sai," he called, to stop the raven from trigger the assistant's anger.

"Hai?" Sai answered innocently, "I am still admired the way that An-sama can perform." He took his scroll and ink out and drew. Two figure came out of the scroll and Kakashi, even though found it humours, he knew that it was enough for Kazuhiko.

"Really, Sai," he smashed the figures, leaving a paddle of ink on the table. "Thanks for the info, you can leave now."

"Oh…" Sai replied, still oblivious. "Hai." He nodded and turned.

Ooooo

_3 more days passed_

Kazuhiko was standing outside the door nervously and also somehow in anger. The smell of the succubus was suffocating. He was on the threshold; he wondered how long he could hold himself back. He dashed into the room as soon as the woman opened the door in satisfied. She did not look tired, even; she looked even prettier as she has a glow of being taken care of. He gave her a hard stare and closed the door behind and locked up. He pinned the tired vampire on the bed, before he could get his toes on the floor, as he has some serious cleaning to do.

Lilith grinned deviously and of course in contented, as she saw the three vampires took out their glass between their ears and the wall, while passing tissue paper to each other. She evaporated as she has another job to complete.


	47. Continue

**_Author's Note_**

_Dreamer1984: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_Prescripto13: lol I laugh my self out when I was writing it._

_As always, reviews are welcome._

_Vi_

_p.s. have I been dragging lately? If too many fillers, do give me a shout!_

_OooooO_

Kazuhiko shifted the exhausted vampire, so that the latter could lie on his abdomen more comfortably. He traced the swollen lips lovingly with his fingers. He was pleased after the long, thoroughly cleaning. The annoying smell of the succubus was long gone, and replaced by his own musky scent. He never found himself in such envious circumstances, and he in fact felt sorry for the vampire.

The vampire never slept this soundly, since he has been the latter's assistant. He must be extremely exhausted. Kazuhiko placed a soft kiss by the vampire's forehead. "Gomen-na, An-chan," he murmured. He has been a man of control, and that he always proud of it. Yet, with the vampire, all his rules could be break. He remembered the breakpoint, the turning point of his departure. If he did not go to the ball along, under the vampire requested, he would then now become a pile of dust. But only if he did not.

His jealousy disappeared half way when he pinned the vampire onto the bed. An explained the arrangement that he had with the succubus discontinuously, between his moans, as he penetrated the vampire. He found himself ridiculous and that he was a bit shameful with his lack of control.

The vampire sent out the request when he was drunk years ago when he went for the Fallen Angel's party alone. He has drank too much as the other devils kept asking him to drink and so Lucifer took care of him, as he was murmuring softly. The succubus wanted to be close to the leader of the Fallen for a long time, but she knew that clearly the said angle would not take anyone else other than the blond warrior. Hence, she has targeted the vampire instead as he was the holder of the angel's power. Both the scent and the chakra were similar to Lucifer.

An did not know what Kakashi and Naruto have done, but from instinct, he knew that something went wrong. Hence, in his murmur, he has promised to pay a price if the issue could be taken care of. Therefore, when Lilith told him what she has done, the vampire then only has to agree and acted as he has seen.

Kazuhiko heaved a sigh. He was relief that Madara was not around, if not he was not sure whether he could control himself and the Uchiha at the same time. His love to An sometimes does hurt him a little, but he never regrets it at all. He folded a toad and sent it of to Jiraiya, informing them their delay. If the succubus did not appeared, they would have managed to complete their work and make their way to the mountain, bring the young vampire along.

Ooooo

"So, what did Kazuhiko-san say?" Kurama asked causally, though he could not hide his concern. He looked up, gave the blond, who was sitting on the plank, a supporting smile.

"Although senpai did not say what he has done, you can smell it, here," he passed the toad to the fox, "it's senpai's cologne. And since the woman that we saw was a succubus, it is so obvious what she was after."

The fox raised his brows and sniffed the paper toad not that willingly. It was just the normal cologne that the said vampire assistant used. He never thought the same way as the writer. He did not care for the small details.

"He only sprays cologne when he felt the air is stiff. It is quite obvious what he has done," Jiraiya grinned evilly. "I am amazed that Lilith can manage to extract senpai's jealousy. And that what a shame; it would be great if I can watch how senpai ravishes An-chan."

"That's not my issue. So," the fox questioned, "have you told him about Naruto's condition? They have to leave the mansion asap."

"I have told senpai already, don't you worry," the man replied. "They planned to leave, but obviously Lilith has hold them back."

"I still don't understand why Kazuhiko-san come with Kakashi first," Kurama grumbled. "It's not him at all… sitting and in deep thinking. I have been his guardian since he was still wrapped in a diaper. It's absurd for him to be this quiet."

The man sighed in agreement. "I know. But then all we can do is to look after him at the back. I wonder what it would be like… I suppose there would be joy, as after all, the person that he loves had been in loved with him for so long. It sounds romantic enough." He took out his notebook, as he looked for the poems that he once saw and recorded. "There must be sadness and sorrow that are hard to describe with words. The one that you have swear to protect is heart broken because of your own bereavement."

"That's why I always tell Minato that humans are fragile. Master, as legendary as he was, could not defeat death, no matter how long he has elongated. But then, was it even worth the while? I met different immortals; none could give me a firm answer. Even to some, they chose to end their agonizing life. Anyway, sake?" Kurama lifted up the clay sake bottle with his tail and gave it a stir.

"Sure," Jiraiya handed out his ochoko. "By the way, Kurama," he paused a moment to rephrased his words, "you know anything about the wolves? I know there are some shikigami deliver messages to the selected one, but seems it is quite illogical for Kakashi to deliver when Naruto does not know the dialect. I can tell he has been working hard, as I keep seeing him talking to the wolves."

"I am not sure," Kurama spoke after he emptied his clay cup. Even though An has filled him up with various information that he has missed out in the villa, he has been thinking. He could draw the correlation between the snake woman and the wolves vaguely, if he has guessed correctly. Nonetheless, he filled up the cups, "but we will know once the three arrive."


	48. Karera

**_Author's Note_**

_Prescripto13: Yes, it must be. When I was still a child, I was imaging one day I could read ancient Egyptian and Mayans... I loved languages, sadly, I am not gifted at all. Nonetheless, enjoy!_

_Dreamer1984: still WWWWWWW lolz_

_As always, reviews are welcome! Doumo!_

_Vi_

_p.s. if I managed to squeeze, we will have a **lemon** tart (that's one of my favourite desert, btw haha) for next chapter, but only if I manage!_

_p.s.s. the tittle Karera actually meant 'they' in Japanese_

_ooooo_

"Kashi-kun," the vampire called softly on the dinning table. "Kakashi-kun."

Tenzo hit his senpai's waist with his elbow swiftly. He noticed his senpai's daydream for a moment, but he was attached to the conversation that Sai and the others were having. He only could break away until now. "Senpai," he whispered lowly. "An-sama is calling."

Kakashi blinked as he retuned his attention to the room. "Gomen, niisan."

An did not say much furthermore, "come to my study afterwards."

"Hai."

When Kakashi reached the study, the vampire leader was not there, but his assistant was, tidying the documents on the desk.

"Kazu-nii," Kakashi spoke softly.

"Have a seat," Kazuhiko said. "An-sama and I are worried. Putting such amount of memories back to your brain is not an easy act. How are you feeling? We noticed that you have been rather dreamy in some occasions for the week."

"I don't know, to be honest, Kazu-nii…" the vampire replied. "I am rather loss, to some extent, especially when Naruto remembers. I want to see him, but I am not sure how to express my feelings. You and An-nii taught me to control, and so I am afraid that I will not able to restrain myself, no, more exactly, _her_."

Kazuhiko beamed in relief. "Don't you worry, not just An-sama, Jiraiya and Kurama are here to help. Naruto's training is going well, he would then able to help you to control, holding you back if necessary."

"Actually, with that, I should apologise, Kazu-niisan. If An-niisan was not cared for me, Lilith would not have the opportunity to have a piece of him…"

"It's fine, Kashi-kun," Kazuhiko replied. "There are lots of issues between An… chan and I. The incident with Lilith- san is not that significant. It is just one of the small dots on the path that we have walked… and I have used to it…" He heaved a sigh; "anyway, he should be up with you soon." He stood up and made his way out.

Kakashi looked out, seeing the round moon hanging lowly on the sky. He grabbed the blanket that was lying on the couch armrest, and wrapped around his shoulder. Opened the window and letting the cool summer breeze brushed against his hair and face. His love was never this vivid. He wondered how he managed to live in such empty state for a century. The cold stone coffin has taken most of his senses, making him numb. The only thing that he was glad and grateful was his clansman. Without them, he would be a soulless creature that he read in the myth. Without them, he would be on the same boat as the poor creature that was sealed inside him.

"Naru…" he murmured softly. Love matured as time passed silently. It was getting a bit heavy, like a stone on his heart. It could be bitter, but yet also sweet. Tears dropped in silent on the ground, blurring his sight.

"Tears are good for releasing your tension," An said as he broke the silent.

"Nii-san."

"My paperwork is done. We can off to the mountain tomorrow."

Kakashi wiped his tears with his sleeves, regaining the control from his emotion. He sat opposite on the vampire. His aniki was different after the incident with the succubus. In some way, the said vampire has a hue of glow that was similar to the woman when she left. He felt that it might be a good thing, after all. He always knew there was a gap between his aniki, no matter how good they have portrayed themselves in front of him, when he was a child. No matter how well they have played the house-game, he aware of the hollow. "Hai, niisan."

Ooooo

'Naru…' the wind blew softly, and made its turn in the valley, brining the words along.

The origami wolves heard their master's voice. They raised their ears, listening to the whispers that the wind has bought them.

The blond was sleeping, after a long period of mediation on the plank in the air. He was tired, as it was not an easy task to do.

'Naru…' the wind continued to blow.

The wolves gathered as they exchanged information. The Kyuubi heard their voices, however, they were not supposed to pass on the message to him. Besides, some news had already become history. Parts of their duties were no longer required. They seek for the crane's advice. But then there was nothing much that they could do, according to the bird. They waited patiently for their master's arrival; and for the meanwhile, they accompanied the blond.

"Ne…" the blond spoke softly, "is Kakashi coming soon? I thought I have heard his voice."

The wolves raised their heads, looking at the blond with their small black eyes. The leader of the batch nodded softly in agreement.

"That's great, right?" the blond grinned. "I am glad that you guys understand my words. Even though I am still not sure what Kakashi wants to tell me, but I am happy to see you guys. It's great to have you guys around." He raised his right hand, and cupped his forehead, blocking the bright sunbeam. "I miss him, really really miss him already. Just hope that Kyu-chan can keep him company, just like what you guys have been doing to me."

The wolves did not reply, like always. But after spending weeks with them, Naruto began to figure out some of their postures. "I know you are grinning." He flushed, "I guess you are thinking that I am such a fool. But then, I cannot agree more. Just like what Ero-sennin has said in his books. Nevertheless, I don't really care. The feeling of loving the same person for more than once in a life time is something that cannot be describe with words. Not many one as lucky as I have been… He has become part of my life and soul. I can't wait to see him. Only if I can travel as fast as you guys can be…" He then heaved a sigh, observing the white cloud, just like his raven friend always do. "ne, Kakashi, I am waiting…"_  
_


End file.
